A Girl with a Strange Past
by Wolf74159
Summary: Kira, a 13 year old girl, finds out about her strange past... as a wolf. She runs away from her adopted family and runs into Sasuke, the boy from Naruto. Some strange things are about to happen. Join the ride! Wolf's Rain & Naruto
1. Chapter 1: My Story

_Alright! I've made up my mind. I'm going to rewrite EVERY CHAPTER. Yes I'm being serious. I didn't write this all too well, and the grammar makes my brain collapse on itself. So, I'm going to rewrite the story and hopefully get some ideas. Thanks!_

**READ MEMO BEFORE READING**

_P.S. This story is like a Naruto x Wolf's Rain crossover, but a little different. Let me know if you like it!_

**I ran through the woods, with only a knife in hand, as I ran from my past. I ran through tree limbs that reached out to scratch my face. The hood over my head, protecting me from the whiplashing limbs, threatened to fall. A small bag bounced against my back, the leather hardly disturbing me as I ran. The small things I had managed to pack: money, food, rope, matches, and a book, all seemed rather useless to someone other than myself. As I passed a large oak tree, I heard someone behind me, so I ran faster. I had to run from my past. I didn't belong with them.**

**I was an orphan and I was given to a nice man and woman who ran a farm. At that time, I was just a baby. I grew up on their farm for 13 years until something weird happened. I was in my window, sitting and listening to the wind blow the leaves on the trees that leaned up against the side of the farm house, when I heard a beautiful sound ride on the wind. It was the howl of a wolf. My heart rate rose as my breath caught in my throat, my soul practically falling in time with the howl flowing through the air. After the howl ended, I felt such an overwhelming feeling of lonliness and despair I could hardly breathe. So I decided to ask the farmer and his wife, Brad and Julie. They said that I had waited long enough and needed to be told the truth. So they told me the story of how I really ended up on their farm, and what I really was.**

**The reason they had no papers of my adoption was because a wolf had dropped me onto their doorstep. The wolf, disguised as a human at the time, begged them to take care of the baby she held in her arms and to make sure that she had a normal life. The mother also told them that I would be told what I really was only when they decided that I was old enough to learn the truth. Brad and Julie agreed since they had no children of their own. As they discussed my unknown genes, they mentioneda tale they heard from a strange, traveling woman in the tavern in town. She said to them that wolves were going extinct, so they needed a camouflage to stay alive. Their camouflage allowed them to look human and they could live side by side with humans as long as they hid their true form. I was born a wolf, but my mother decided that it was best that I should live my life among humans. She made sure I would be camouflaged until I found out who I truly was. That's when she dropped me on their doorstep. Brad and Julie took care of me and never mentioned my 'wild side,' as they called it. I decided to run away only a few days after I was truly revealed, ready to do whatever it took to find my birth parents and understand who and what I was. I wanted to find my wolf mother and ask her why I couldn't live my life as a wolf and why they had trusted humans in the first place.**

**The person behind me was getting closer, I could smell it. Even though I was still camouflaged, I had all the senses of a wolf, even though at the time, I had no idea that I had abnormal senses until Brad and Julie decided to explain my heritage. Even so, I couldn't turn into my true form because no one told me how. My mother didn't because I was too small to understand, and Brad and Julie didn't know, so I was stuck in my human form. I could still hear the strange person behind me, but this time his scent was coming from above as well as behind. The only conclusion I could come up with was that the person was a ninja. It sounded a bit far fetched, but from a newly released book, it made some people like me think twice.**

_**'Two worlds will clash. One will be ours; the other will be of a world of people who have a power called chakra. They can walk on water and run along the trees because of this inner power.' **_**an excerpt from the 'Book of the Lunar Flowers.' It was a book given to me by the farmer and his wife as a present. It was written by a woman who could see into the future and I was always fascinated with her work, even though other people thought she was crazy. Yet, she was right. A few weeks ago something odd happened in the North. Then, like a virus, it spread south and eventually happened all over the world. It was like an explosion, minus all the smoke and radiation. All you could feel was a burst of chilled air before it would suddenly end. It was different from any other wind because after you felt it, the hairs on the back of your neck would stand up, and your instincts told you to run. To run where, of course, nobody knew.**

* * *

**I had been waiting in the trees, a silent killer in the dark and silent forest, for someone to approach. I could tell I was no longer in Kohona, so I stayed hidden in these strange woods. It wasn't long until I finally heard footsteps coming my way. In seconds, I saw a hooded figure running right underneath me. I quickly jumped up and leaped from my position to follow the stranger. He was faster than any human I had ever seen, so it had to be my brother. Who else could run that fast in a world without chakra?**

**After observing the figure for several moments, I quickened my pace and jumped from the trees, instantly landing on top of him. He struggled to get free and swiped at me with his knife. At that instant I backed off of him, my mind working quickly. This wasn't my brother. He quickly got up on his feet and his hood fell away. I almost gasped at what I saw in front of me. It was a girl with long, ash brown hair flowing in front of her icy blue eyes. She held her knife in front of her, ready if I was to attack again. **

**"Don't come any where near me!" she screamed at me.**

**Cautiously, I raised my hands slowly in a surrendering motion. "I won't. I thought you were someone else." I admit with a harsh undertone. I never was good at admitting I was wrong. **

**"Well, then why were you following me? I heard you following me ever since I passed that oak," she asked, still not letting her guard down. I was slightly impressed. **

**"Well, like I said, I thought you were someone else," I reply quickly, annoyance slowly seeping into my tone.**

**"Well listen. I can fight, so don't you get any ideas in that head of yours that you can drag me back to that farm without at least a broken arm," she growls, her teeth grinding together as her icy eyes glare at me with so much hatred, I'm almost curious about her, but enough to ask a couple of small questions.**

**"Farm?" I ask. "Why would I drag you to a farm?" Confusion filled my tone as I tilted my head, my dark black hair falling over my face slightly as my onyx colored eyes gazed at the strange girl.**

**"Aren't you here to bring me back to Brad and Julie?" she asked, her head tilted sideways opposite of mine as confusion filled her features. Her blue eyes no longer looked at me with so much hatred, but there was an underlying layer of curiosity in her eyes.**

**"No." I reply softly, knowing she has decided I'm no longer a threat as she slowly lowers her knife. "Now that you asked me a couple of questions, I'd like to ask you a few," I stated softly, my curiosity growing by the minute. Something about her was gnawing at me and I couldn't help but to ask. **

**"What's your question?" she asked easily, a small smile creeping up on her lips as she shifted her weight to one foot. She was becoming laid back. She didn't see me as an enemy or a threat. Maybe that was a mistake on her part.**

**"How can you run so fast without chakra?" I ask her, my onyx eyes hardening as I gaze back into her blue eyes. They widened and her entire body grew stiff and tense, almost as if she had suddenly become scared. Maybe she was smarter than I had originally taken her for.**

**"So you're from the other world?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant even though her voice shook unsteadily. **

**"Yes, I am. But don't simply dismiss my question." I told her. **

**She took a deep breath before she answered, her body had lost its previous stiffness only to be replaced by a defensive stance. "I can just run fast. Why's that a big deal to you?" she asked, glaring at me. Her eyes had lost their slight warmth and had hardened like an underground rock.**

**"Well, I know that you don't have chakra, and nobody that I have observed so far can run like that. You may not have chakra, but you do have something else."**

**She raised her knife back up and her glare became even more severe as she bared her teeth. Anger and what I thought might've been sadness rolled off of her like waves. **

**"So what if I don't have chakra? What if I do have something else? Why do you care?" she asked, her voice defensive but bruised. **

**"Well if this world doesn't have chakra, then what does it have?" I could see a little pain in her eyes by my question, but she didn't let it take over completely. **

**"We have nothing like in your world. We have no power. I'm the only one that I know of that does." She lowered her head to look at the ground, her emotions taking over her body as she left herself unguarded. Nonetheless, I didn't have the urge to kill her, or even ignore her like I usually would in this sort of situation. Instead, a new feeling came over me, one that I didn't recognize and one that I wasn't willing to give in to.**

**While I was mentally straigntening my emotions, her head shot up and looked behind me. I turned and listened intently. I could barley hear footsteps on the wet leaves that laid on the forest floor. I turned back to look at the strange girl. She had fear in her eyes. She looked at me for a moment, then turned on her heel and ran deeper into the woods. I jumped up and landed on a tree branch a few feet above the ground. I crouched and waited silently, wondering who could be outside at night other than the strange girl.**

**Only a moment passed before a person emerged with a lantern turned down to its lowest. They were wearing a hooded jacket with blue jeans and a pair of boots. They were searching ahead of them for something. Then he, I could only guess it was male, slightly turned and waved. Then another male walked toward him and they started whispering. Slowly and quietly, I lowered myself on a lower branch so that I might hear their conversation.**

**"She's got to be close." The first one said. **

**"Remember what Brad and Julie said. She's good at hiding as well as running." replied the second one. **_**Didn't the strange girl say something about Brad and Julie? **_**I thought to myself.**

**"Why don't we go back to the farm and tell Brad and Julie that we couldn't find her? I mean, after all, they still won't tell us why she ran away in the first place," the second one told the first.**

**"Well if you listened, they said that they told her something about her parents. She's an orphan, so either she was shocked and ran away, or she decided to find them," the first one replied with a defensive tone.**

**"Either way, I'm cold and we're not going to find her. Let's just hope she gets eaten by a bear or a wolf. There aren't many wolves out there, but more than likely, they're hungry. They had to have a reason to be feeding off of the farmer's livestock. Now let's go. I want to be next to that nice warm fire," the second one said and, without waiting, headed off back the way they came.**

**"Fine," the first one whispered and followed the second one almost regrettingly.**

_**So she's an orphan **_**I thought to myself. I looked toward the way the strange girl left and followed, jumping from tree to tree. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke

OK, I decided to post the 2nd chapter and 3rd chapter as well and see if I get any reviews then. If not, this story will go to File 13 (aka trashcan.) If you think anything should be changed or you think it's great, PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's flames! PLEASE!!

** As I ran, my legs screamed for me to stop. It had been a good 30 minutes since I had run from that strange boy from the other world. I ran until I could hardly keep standing. I looked around me and I saw a small outcrop of rocks that formed a sort of ledge just ahead of me. I walked over and plopped down under the cover of the rocks. I tossed my bag in front of me and started looking for my matches. I didn't care if they spotted my fire. I could still hide.**

**After I found my matches, I got up and searched for some dry wood. Since it rained just yesterday, the ground was still wet. I only found a few twigs that were dry. I went back to the small outcrop of rocks and gathered the twigs in a small pile. I looked around for the matches that I had set down and I found them, but also something else. Where the rocks jutted out from the ground there were some leaves that had gathered there. I felt them and they were dry! I quickly gathered all the dry leaves I could find around me and put them with the twigs.**

**After I lit the small, but warm, fire, I looked for something to eat. I dug through my bag and took out a ham and cheese sandwich. I ate half of it and decided to save the rest for later. After I was done with my dinner, I decided to go to sleep. I knew I'd be alright since I had the instincts of a wolf, so when I went to sleep, I slept peacefully.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I knew that the strange girl couldn't have gotten far, even if she could run fast. When I first saw her, I could see she was tiring a little. I figured that I'd follow her to possibly protect her. She seemed pretty capable of handling herself, but if my brother found her, she'd be food for the birds.**

**I stopped on a tree branch and looked ahead. I could see a small light, possibly a fire. I jumped down from the trees and landed on the ground. I jogged toward the light until it seemed pretty close. I slowed my jog to a walk and continued toward it.**

**I finally reached it and was a little surprised at what I saw. It was that strange girl sleeping under a pile of rocks that took the shape of a ledge. I slowly walked toward the diminishing fire and sat down. She did not stir. I put some more twigs on the fire to make it a bit brighter. Still, she did not stir.**

_**I wonder why she's not awake yet **_**I wondered to myself. I inched over to her head to see if she would move. When she didn't, I felt her forehead. She was burning up. I wasn't an expert on sicknesses, but I had learned some stuff from Sakura. I rummaged through her bag and found a piece of cloth. I ran to the nearest creek and got it wet. I remembered seeing a blanket in her bag and was thankful. Now I didn't have to find a makeshift blanket.**

**When I returned to the small camp, I found her writhing in her sleep. I quickly ran over, put the wet cloth on her forehead, got the blanket out, and covered her up with it while I held her down. After a moment, she stopped and fell limp in my arms. I got away from her and sat be the fire. **_**I can't believe I helped her **_**I thought to myself. **_**Usually, I'd just leave them there to live or die. I wonder why she's so different. **_**I pondered this thought for a while when I realized the fire was barely a spark. I went out and gathered some logs, even though they were slightly damp. I put three of the logs on the fire and put the rest to the side. I made my hand signals and whispered so as to not wake the girl, "Fire snidal jutsu." A small flame flickered out of my mouth and onto the logs. It burst into flame instantly. I sat back on my heels and watched as the flames danced on the logs. I was contemplating about the girl, and what I would do when she awoke.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I woke, I felt warm. I could feel something cold on my forehead and I was thankful for the coolness it gave me. I listened to the crackling fire as I laid there on the ground. I could feel someone near so I opened my eyes and was startled. I saw that strange boy with raven colored hair staring at me. I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. And once again, I was looking back at him. I tried to jump and get my knife, but ended up falling right back down on my butt.**

**"You do know that you're sick, right?" the boy asked with sarcasm in his voice. His eyes were filled with laughter as I sat up opposite him.**

**"Why did you follow me?" I asked. I didn't believe I was sick. Every time I had a stomachache, I would ignore it. But I couldn't ignore the headache that was making my head swim.**

**"You can't be alone. Not in this woods." he told me. I could tell he was hiding something, but decided not to probe.**

**"And since when do you get worried about me? It's not like we've known each other for an entire day yet." I replied. Then somehting occured to me. "What's your name anyway?" I asked him. He looked a me warily then gave a sigh.**

**"Sasuke. Sausuke Uchiha." he said. "What's your name?" **

**"Kira." I said. I really didn't want to give him my last name.**

**"Kira...?" he asked and looked at me suspiciously.**

**"Just Kira. I'd rather not give out my last name." I told him. Hopefully he'll drop it.**

**"Fine. Kira it is." he said and threw up his hands as if he was surrendering.**

**I laughed a little. Once you got passed the depressed part of him, he was alright. He smiled just a twitch. I then realized that he hadn't smiled ever since I met him.**

**"Well Sasuke. I didn't know you could smile." I jerked my head up to look for the person who said that. I looked into the bushes and there emerged a man about 25. He had about the same hair color as Sasuke and had a weird black robish thing on with red clouds. Sasuke stood up quickly and wheeled around to face him. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Town

Also the chapters will get longer if anybody cares. I'll give it another shot and see if anybody likes this story or not. If your reading, ENJOY!!

**"Get out of here!" yelled Sasuke. He already had a knife in his hand. It was one that I'd never seen before.**

**"Are you afraid I might hurt your girlfriend?" asked the man. **

**At that I stood up, despite my swimming head. "For your information, I'm not his girlfriend." I growled. Sasuke looked at me for a moment, then focused his attention on the man in front of us.**

**"Really? Well, my little brother sure has feelings for you. He would let anyone else just lay there and die." replied the man. **

**For a second, I was stunned that they were brothers. I mean, I saw the resemblance, but I didn't know that you could feel so much hatred for a sibling. **_**Why do they hate each other **_**I asked myself. I was also stunned that, if the man was right, Sasuke would just leave someone for dead. After pondering this for a second, I focused my attention on the fight at hand.**

**"Well good for him." I replied hotly. I was about to grab my knife and go for his throat, but something happened before I could.**

**One second they were giving death glares, the next they were (at least Sasuke was) throwing all sorts of knives and blue lighting at his brother. I dashed down on the ground behind Sasuke and grabbed my knife. I knew that I could possibly kill this man, for he didn't know what I could do. I could, I guess you would say, jump like a ninja. I could also run along the trees for a short period of time. So I had my plan made.**

**Once there was a break in the knife throwing, I put my plan into action. I ran out from behind Sasuke and ran toward his brother. I was going at a pretty fast pace. I heard Sasuke yelling after me, but my plan was already in process. I saw a wicked smile come across the man's face. When I was about 10 feet in front of him, I jumped up, twisted in the air, and landed behind the cloaked man. I was just about to slice his throat, when he wheeled around and threw me against a tree, knocking the knife out of my hand.**

**For a moment, I had the breath knocked out of me. When it returned, so did my headache, but worse. I gripped my head in my hands and dug my nails into my hair. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't get find my voice. Then everything changed. It seemed I was a lot shorter in height and my eyesight changed. I stood up, but on four feet. I looked at my hands, and they were paws! I was so happy that I almost forgot about Sasuke and his brother.**

**"Itachi! Don't touch her!" I heard Sasuke yell. I looked up and saw Sasuke run in front of me. I saw that Itachi was closer to me. I stepped up beside Sasuke and started growling. I felt my fur stand on end as I growled at Itachi. He gave a small laugh at looked at me.**

**"So you're a wolf. I've heard stories about them. I hear their going extinct. Am I right?" he asked me. I growled more threateningly.**

**"I guess that's a yes." he said and turned to his brother. "We'll meet again. You won't be expecting me, and you won't have your girlfriend to help either." And with that, he jumped up and disappeared among the trees.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was shocked when Kira turned into a wolf. It would definatly explain her actions, but it was still a shock that a human could turn into a wolf. She was a pretty cool wolf I had to admit. She was a silver wolf. She had some black and white mixed in her coat to make all hues of gray. Also I could still understand her, but she didn't move her mouth. It was like mind-speech, but different. It was around mid-day when Kira asked what we should do next. **

_**"Well, you could go into town. I could stay here since I don't know how to change back." **_**Kira suggested. I thought about this for a moment and declined it.**

**"I can't leave you here with my brother around. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I told her. She was fidgeting and the look on her face said she was holding something back.**

_**"Would you really leave someone for dead?" **_**she blurted. I could tell this really bothered her. She had a worried look in her eyes.**

**"Only certain people." I say to reassure her. She looked at me with relief and lost some of her tension. "I guess you could go into town with me." I say thinking the plan over.**

_**"How? They would recognize me as a wolf." **_**she stated. **

**I looked at her bag and saw a rope hanging out of it. "Maybe not." I said and grabbed the rope.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** A couple hours later, we were walking through town. Sasuke's idea was stupid I thought. I was supposed to be his 'dog' and walk beside him obediently with a rope tied around my neck. I hated the idea. When we went through town, people still looked at us weird. Not only was there a strange boy with weird clothes, but he also had a 'dog' that looked like a wolf!**

** As we walked away from a booth where Sasuke bought some herbs, I heard a fight. It wasn't an animal that I knew of and I had to check it out. Sasuke couldn't hear it and I couldn't tell him because I was afraid someone would hear me, so I pulled on the rope toward the fight. It sounded like it was coming from the street running along side this one. Sasuke looked at me for a moment, and then followed me. When we got close enough, I heard something like a fox. I jerked the rope out of Sasuke's hand and ran toward it. I heard Sasuke following me, so I wasn't alone. **

** When I got to the opposite street, I saw a group of men with whips whipping what looked like an overgrown fox. What was different was that it had 3 tails. I found this odd, but I had to help it. I couldn't just let it be beaten to death right here.**

** I saw Sasuke come out from the alley I dragged him through and I saw him start running toward me. I had to make this quick and get the fox out of here. I ran and jumped between the men and as soon as I was within the circle, I crouched and started growling. The men with whips were startled, but soon started whipping me also. I grabbed one that was aimed for my head and snapped it in half with my powerful jaws. The man of the whip looked at me with fear in his eyes and I growled at him. He immediately took off running. The others laughed at him and went back to whipping me and the fox. She was stil standing, but barely. A man was about to hit her when I suddenly jumped on him and bit his throat.**

**"Kira! Don't!" I heard Sasuke yell. I looked at him raged. He suddenly stepped back looking horror stricken. I got off the man I had mauled and went for another. I mauled him the same as the last. The rest ran off in all directions yelling, "It's a mad wolf! It's a mad wolf!"**

**I looked over at the spot where I had last saw the fox, but she was gone. Some people in the streets were running away while men were getting out their guns. Sasuke stood in the alley where I could barely see him. I heard men yelling for guns and weapons of any sort. I looked over at him and ran to an alley. I didn't know what to do. Here I was stuck in my wolf form and I had just mauled two men! I pushed all thoughts away and concentrated on my breathing. A few minutes passed and I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me. I felt different and when I looked at my paws, they were hands. I changed back! I didn't know how I did, but decided to ponder that later.**

**"Do you know what you just saved?" Sasuke asked, a little anger in his voice.**

**"No I don't and I don't care. There's something about her and I wasn't going to let her die out there on the street." I exclaimed. He sighed and looked at me.**

**"What you helped is a fox demon. She came from my world. We have demons and ninjas and sometimes, we seal a demon inside a person so that the demon won't kill the village. That demon is a 3-tailed fox demon named Banyruu. The reason why you saved her is probably because she is like you, in a way. Her demon can take over her body, but still let the human it's sealed in think clearly. Unlike some demons, they take over everything, mind and soul." Sasuke explained and suddenly looked behind him. Two men were running toward us.**

**"I'll finish later." he said to me and jumped straight up and landing on a roof of a house. The men stopped in their tracks and looked up at Sasuke. Then they turned their attention on me. I laughed and jumped up and landed on one wall, then I jumped to the oppoaite wall, getting closer to where Sasuke stood. I finally landed on the roof and he was already jumping from roof to roof. I followed quickly until we reached the edge of the woods. I landed beside Sasuke who was giving me a look that could burn a hole in the wall. **

**"Come on. Let's get out of here before they find us." he said and ran through the trees. I followed, but this time, in my wolf form.**


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Humans and a Pack of Wolves

_THANK-YOU SO MUCH __renee for reviewing!! I'm so happy! Now the chapters will get longer, and I also have to say something, Banyruu is a black fox. I didn't say in the 3rd chapter, so I'm telling you now. Anyways, now that I'm done, ENJOY!!_

**As we were running through the woods, I pondered about the fox demon. Banyruu, I was surprised, didn't kill any of the men that were hitting her. **_**I wonder why? Probably not to make a scene **_**I thought as we arrived back at the camp. I put the bag of food and herbs next to Kira's bag and I sat down. I saw Kira come out of the brush in her wolf form and sit down as well. After a few minutes of sitting and looking at the dead fire, Kira laid down. **

_**"Could you wake me up in an hour or so?" **_**she asked me.**

**"Sure," I said and watched her fall asleep in her wolf form. I then went back to pondering the fox demon. I knew my ex-friend, Naruto, had the 9-tailed fox demon sealed inside him, but I hadn't heard much of the 3-tailed fox demon. I knew that she was in the top 5 list of the most powerful demons in my world. She destroyed 82 villages and killed over 100,000 people before she was sealed inside a person, but who that was, I didn't have a clue.**

**Also another thought had entered my mind: What about Itachi? I could sense he was after Kira, but why? Maybe it was she could turn into a wolf; but if I stay with her, I'll be able to kill him when he comes to take Kira. That would be my plan, after that, I would leave Kira and go and find Naruto and Sakura. Since my ambition would be completed and all.**

**Naruto, **_**was **_**my best friend. He had yellow-blonde hair and wore an orange jumpsuit. He was always annoying and **_**loved**_** ramen. He tried to stop me from going to Orochimaru, but I left anyway. Sakura was a pink haired girl that was absolutely obsessed with me until I left the village and went to Orochimaru. She always wore a pink kimono with ninja sandals. I had already passed 3 towns when something happened. Next thing I knew, there were strange people everywhere I went. I really didn't like it.**

**I looked over at Kira and thought how she would take it after I left. **_**What am I thinking!? **_**I scolded myself, **_**she doesn't care anyway. **_**Then I noticed her ear swivel back. **

_**"Someone's coming," **_**she said without raising her head **_**"And it isn't your brother." **_**she said to me. She stood up looked toward the bushes. Then the man I saw last night and his partner stepped out and when they saw Kira, they stopped dead in their tracks.**

**"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we were wondering if you had seen anybody in these woods here lately," one replied and stepped up a little. He was the one that didn't want to go back last night.**

**"Well, who are you looking for?" I asked them, already knowing.**

**"A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, like the color of your dog's there," he said and pointed at Kira. I saw her stiffen, but she stayed where she stood.**

**"We believe she was wearing a jacket with a hood and a pair of jeans." the man finished.**

**"Sorry, but I haven't seen anyone around here looking like that." I replied and stood up. "It was nice meeting you though," I said and nodded my head. The guy nodded back but I could see the other one looking at something behind me. **_**Crap! He probably saw her bag!**_

**"Well, thank-you for your time sir," he said and turned around with the guy following behind him.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Crap **_**I thought to myself, **_**he saw my bag. He'll end up telling Brad and Julie because they were the one's who gave me that bag. We better head out soon. **_

_**"We need to leave soon," **_**I said to Sasuke and turned to look at him.**

**"I know. Let's get our stuff together and we'll head out at dusk.**

**We left at dusk as planned and headed deeper into the woods. Hopefully they wouldn't come this deep in the woods for there were myths about strange creatures that were as big as three horses standing on top of each other. As we walked, I found it was easier to travel in wolf form than human form, so I changed back and trotted behind Sasuke. **

**As dusk turned to night, I caught some interesting smells. We were walking into other wolves' territory. I was more alert, listening and scenting the wind, making sure we wouldn't head straight into a pack. All of a sudden, I caught the smell of the pack to close for my liking.**

_**"Sasuke," **_**I said, but before I could finish my sentence, I saw wolves surrounding us. I immediately took a fighting position, but did not snarl. It was better to show these wolves that we meant no harm to them, but were just passing through. The leader, I suspected, stepped out of the trees and walked toward me. I could see Sasuke slowly reach into his pouch where I learned he kept his strange knives.**

_**"I wouldn't do that if I were you human," **_**replied the wolf. He was as black as night and had yellow-green eyes that didn't show any emotion what-so-ever. Sasuke was a little surprised, but removed his hand from his pouch and put it back down to his side.**

_**"We mean you no harm. We are simply passing through," **_**I replied, hoping Sasuke didn't just ruin our chances of leaving alive.**

_**"So are you the wolf who can hide herself as a human?" **_**the black wolf asked and looked at me with curiosity.**

_**"What if I am?" **_**I asked him and looked him straight in the eye looking for answers. **_**How did he know who I was, and who spread the word? **_**I asked myself.**

_**"I'll take that as a yes. Why are you in this part of the woods?" **_**he asked me and looked toward Sasuke, **_**"And with a human?" **_**he said with disgust in his voice.****When he said that, it hit something deep inside me.**

_**"So what if he is a human? What does it matter?" **_**I asked him, growling a little. He saw he hit a sore spot and looked at me with even more curiosity than before.**

_**"I'm sorry, we've just never had a human come to our territory and we don't really trust them," **_**he replied, ignoring my growling. I stopped growling and looked at him.**

_**"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we just went along on our way now would you?" **_**I asked him keeping my voice calm.**

_**"I guess I wouldn't would I?" **_**he asked me in a cocky voice and stepped back in the shadows of the trees and disappeared.**

**"Come on. Let's get out of their territory before they change their mind," Sasuke broke the silence and started to walk off. It took me a moment to comprehend what he had said; when I was finally able to move from the spot I was rooted to, I quickly followed after him.**


	5. Chapter 5: Insane Kira

_So, does anybody else read this story??? Only one person??? Well, I love their review and I hope more ppl will review. Well, Enjoy!!!!_

**"Did you find her?" Julie asked as the two men walked through the door. They looked at her and shook their heads.**

**"But we did find a boy," the one named Will said. "Tyler talked to the boy and I looked around his little camp. He had this dog that was HUGE! She had blue eyes kind of like Kira's and I also spotted Kira's pack that you had said she probably took with her," Will finished his tale and looked at Julie for some sort of reward. All he got was a shocked face and her screaming at the top of her lungs for Brad.**

**After Brad and Julie had talked some things over in private, they turned to look at the two men. **

**"The boy," Brad said looking at them with a cold expression, "Bring the boy."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I saw that Kira was a little upset after meeting the wolves, but she seemed to get over it quickly. She had changed back into her human form and was following me like there was no tomorrow. The sun had started to rise and I had started getting tired. I wasn't sure why, but I felt as if a fog covered my brain.**

**"Let's rest here," I said and sat down on a boulder. Kira looked at me surprised, but sat down on the ground in front of me. I decided to get a few things cleared up on my behalf since I would be traveling with Kira until I killed Itachi.**

**"So why did you run away?" I asked her. Her head shot up and gave me a death glare.**

**"How do you know I ran away?" she asked me.**

**"You just admitted to it," I said to her, keeping a straight face. The look she gave me was saying, **_**'Damn why do you have to be so smart?' **_**and I almost laughed. She sighed and looked back to me.**

**"I thought my parents had died when I was young, but it turns out that my parents were wolves. I was born a wolf, but my mother thought it best that I should be camouflaged as a human so that I wouldn't be killed by the hunters who were invading my mother's pack. So she brought me to Brad and Julie and begged them to take care of me. Since they didn't have any children of their own, they agreed to take me in and tell me of my true past when I turned 13," she said and put her head down. **

**I saw a silent tear hit the ground and I realized I had reached a very sensitive spot. I decided I had to do something, so I got off of my rock and sat down next to her on the ground and put my arm around her shoulders. I wasn't expecting a reaction from her so when she buried her head into my chest and cried, I stiffened and thought about pulling her away, but I thought better of it and loosened up a bit. It was horrible when nobody was there for me to cry on and I couldn't let her end up the way I did.**

**After a while I started stroking her hair and her sobs quieted down to a sniffle. Then I realized she had fallen asleep in my arms. I decided I would lay down with her and then slowly sneak away from her without waking her. So I gently lay down on the ground and she didn't stir.**

_**Good **_**I thought, but when I tried to sneak away, she gripped my shirt and snuggled deeper into my chest. **_**Oh great **_**I thought.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I liked it when Sasuke had sat next to me and given me support when I needed it the most. I was almost asleep when I felt Sasuke lay down. I was about to fall asleep again when I felt him trying to wriggle away. I didn't want him to leave so I gripped his shirt and snuggled deeper into his chest. I heard him give a small sigh, but wrapped his arms around me. I felt safer than I had in years just being in his arms. Eventually, I did fall asleep.**

**When I woke up, Sasuke was still holding me in his arms and looked like he was asleep himself. I carefully wriggled out of his arms and sat down on the rock Sasuke had been sitting on. I looked up at the sky and saw it was about three o'clock in the afternoon.**

_**We better get a move on before someone finds us with our guard down **_**I thought and went to wake Sasuke up, but I heard a rustle in the near-by bushes. I scolded myself for not staying in my wolf form earlier. I knew if I changed form, whoever or **_**whatever **_**was in the bush would see.**

**"Who's out there?" I asked and stood up. The bushes rustled again, but nobody came out. I stood next to Sasuke and booted him in the arm. His eyes fluttered open and looked at me as if saying,**_** 'Why the hell did you wake me up?' **_** I nodded my head towards the bushes and he sat up stared at them intently. All of a sudden, I heard running behind me and wheeled around to see Josh, one of my first crushes, but now my best friend, running at me.**

**"What the-" but I was cut off as he tackled me to the ground.**

**"Josh! Get off me NOW!" I screamed at him and tried to get loose from his grasp. Then I saw Sasuke trying to pry Josh off of me, but I heard the click of a gun and a voice that I hated as much as the devil himself, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

**Sasuke wheeled around to face the man who spoke and I stretched my neck to see him. When I saw him holding a shotgun straight at Sasuke, I lost my 'good girl attitude.' I brought my knee up and hit Josh where the sun don't shine and I shoved him off me. I stood up beside Sasuke and if death glares worked, Will would already be lying on the ground with a stake in his heart.**

**"Why are you here Will?" I practically growled at him.**

**"So you know this boy?" Will asked with a smile. I saw movement on my left and looked over at Josh who started to stand. He looked over at me with a hurt look on his face and I gave him a dirty look.**

**Will saw this and looked slightly pleased. "You hurt my son a little when he saw you and **_**this **_**guy a little earlier," he said and put emphasis on the word 'this.' I glared at him and he chuckled a little. "I guess you'll have to make it up to him somehow," he said in a sing-song voice.**

**"In-your-dreams," I said slowly and growled out every part. Josh went over to stand by Will and looked down at his feet. I looked over at Sasuke and saw his muscles tense. The next thing I knew, Sasuke was flying up in the air and landed on a tree branch about 50 feet above the ground. I knew he gave a distraction for me and I looked over at Will and Josh and they were looking at Sasuke.**

_**Now's my chance **_**I thought and quickly went to my wolf form. I smiled at myself as my hearing and smell had increased even more. Josh was the first to look at me and he gasped. Will also looked down at me.**

**"Oh shit!" he muttered under his breath and pointed his gun at me. I crouched in a fighting position and I growled at him.**

**"Father! Look around her neck!" Josh yelled at me and pointed to whatever was around my neck. I already knew what he was pointing at, but I didn't think anyone would see it. I had even checked before we went into town and it was hidden by my fur. Now I looked down and saw it as clear as day. The running wolf was shining in the sun and the silver chain glinted slightly. I lowered my head even more and shook before Will could notice.**

**Will looked at me and then looked at his son in disgust. "There's nothing there!" he growled and went to hit Josh across the face with the butt of his gun, but I pounced on him. He saw me a second before I landed on him.**

**"HELP!" he screamed as I growled at him and bit down on his gun. I shook it violently until he let go and I threw it to the side. I got off of him, but still growled at him. He scooted until his back hit a tree and he sat there staring at me with terrified eyes. I looked over at Josh and noticed Sasuke had him pinned to the ground and had a knife at his throat. I could tell he was about to slit his throat right then and there.**

_**"Sasuke! Don't!" **_**I screamed at him and made sure only he could hear me. He looked at me with disgust, but got off of him.**

_**"You can take care of him," **_**I said and gestured my head in Will's direction. He nodded and walked over to him. I heard Will give a grunt and I heard a thump after that. He obviously knocked him out. **_**Good**_** I thought and walked over to Josh. He was backed up against a tree and looked at me with fear in his eyes.**

_**"It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you." **_**I said and made sure Josh was the ONLY one to hear. I realized I had the ability to talk to humans, but also to control who heard me. It was very useful indeed.**

**Josh looked at me shocked and it seemed he stopped breathing. I walked a little closer to him and he didn't try to run. I stopped two feet away from him.**

_**"Josh, your the only one that can hear me. If Will heard me, he would get me hunted down until my death. Josh I want you to do me a favor. Tell Brad and Julie in private that I love them and will miss them dearly, but that I had to find my mother. Also tell them of today's events. They will understand." **_**I said and started to walk away, but turned to him again. **_**"And thanks for the necklace." **_**I finished and ran off to follow Sasuke who had been impatient and had left. The thought **_**'impatient jerk' **_**crossed my mind as I followed Sasuke's scent. **

**Then I heard a gun shot. I yelped as I felt pain in my back leg and I stumbled and fell. I looked around and saw Tyler with a gun pointing at me.**

**"Ha! Got ya!" he said and started to slowly advance toward me. I stood up on my remaining three good legs and growled at him. I felt something inside me turn. All I felt was hatred towards humans and I wanted to kill. It wasn't like in the town where I killed two men, but I felt more hatred towards humans than I have ever felt before. **

**I growled at him again, but this time, I had the intention of slowly killing him.**

_OOOOOO!! What's going to happen??? PPL REVIEW MORE AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOONER!!!!!!!! ok, hope you liked it! _


	6. Chapter 6: Book of the Lunar Flowers

_THANK-YOU!!!!!!!! Thank-you so much for your reviews and putting me as fave author, story, whatever. Also, Thanks so much Tasha6678 for letting the world know that I had the chapter, but it wasn't posted, for that, I'll kill YOU with a rusty SPORK! HA! BEAT THAT!! I would also like to thank K94evur for their review. This story wouldn't be here if it weren't for my reviewers. Thank-you! (that's also the reason this chapter is out so early and also to my crazy best friend Tasha6678)_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or Wolf's Rain, do you think I would be here???**_

**I could tell something in her snapped when I saw her. After the gunshot, I turned around to see where Kira went and I met a sight that nearly made me fall off the branch I was crouched on. She was standing up on three legs and looked like she would kill anybody in her path, where so happens to be a man holding a gun. I looked at the leg she was holding up and saw she had a bullet hole right in the muscle of her back right leg. She was snarling at the man which I suppose shot her and the man was trembling with fear.**

**"Kira! Run!" I yelled at her. Her head shot up and looked at me with hatred. The man below me didn't even have enough courage to look up at me. **_**Something's definitely wrong here **_**I thought. I had to make a plan to get Kira away from here and find out what was wrong with her. Then I noticed movement on the ground below me and I looked to see the man slowly backing away from Kira, but she followed him as if he had her on a leash. **

_**That's it! **_**I exclaimed to myself and jumped down from the branch. On my way down I grabbed the edge of a branch and snapped it off before landing on the ground. I knew Kira would probably hate me for this later, but I jabbed her in the face with the stick. She growled more forcefully at me and slowly started to advance. I backed away slowly and she advanced faster. I then turned around broke out in a run. I looked behind me and she was following, but seemed to have trouble with that leg of hers.**

**I ran for about half an hour and Kira was still following, but she looked really tired. I stopped and turned around to look at her. While I was running, I was thinking of a plan to somehow get Kira back to her old self. I had some sort of plan, but I wasn't sure if it would work or not. She came out of the bushes and stopped dead in her tracks. She was panting hard and looked like she was about to fall over.**

**"Kira," I said to her and looked her straight in the eye. She looked up at me as if knowing the name, but wasn't sure if she did or not.**

**"Kira," I said again, this time a little louder. She looked at me some more and I could see her eyes soften.**

_**"Sasuke?"**_** she asked me before falling on the ground. I ran over to her and saw that her leg had been bleeding freely all this time and there was already a small pool of blood on the ground. **

_**Nice Sasuke. Real nice. All you did was almost run her to death! **_**I scolded myself and looked around for her pack. I had grabbed it after she changed forms and I knocked Will out. I looked through it and didn't find anything that would help. I looked over at Kira again and she had passed out. **

_**Well at least I can get the bullet out now **_**I thought and went over to her injured leg. I carefully dug my fingers into the wound and tried to find the bullet. I heard Kira whimpering and I knew that even though she was out cold, it was very painful. I finally found the bullet and dragged it out. I tossed it to the side and figured out what to do next. There was a river near by, so I picked her up and carried her until we came to the shore of the river. It was a lot bigger than I had expected it to be. There was a small waterfall and the water was rough enough you could call them rapids. **

**I set Kira down on a rock near the water and I washed my hands. I then took some linen out of my pouch, ripped a little off, and soaked it in the water. Then I set off to wash her wound. After I thought I had done my best, I took out the rest of the linen and wrapped her leg. It was a little difficult since the bullet was almost in her flank, but I managed. I stood up and admired my work. I had done pretty good considering I had never wrapped a wound before unless it was serious and I did a quick wrap. Nothing special.**

**I looked around me and saw that it was getting late and the sun had already started to sink behind the trees. I gathered up some wood, got a match out of Kira's bag, and started a fire. After I had made a fire, I looked inside Kira's bag. I was a little curious as to what she had in there.**

**I saw some money that Kira had taken out of her pocket and tossed in here, her knife, some food, a small pot, matches, the rope we had used earlier, and a book. I pulled the book out and looked at the cover. It was brown with carvings all over it. It felt like leather, but I wasn't sure. I opened it up and the pages looked worn, but it was just the make of the book. On one page it had a strange flower on it and it had 'Book of the Lunar Flowers' written on top of the flower.**

_**That must be the kind of flower **_**I thought and turned to the content page of the book. The first one said, The Legend... 1. I decided to read the book from beginning to end. I read about wolves like Kira that could disguise themselves as humans, and I read about a man named Darcia, who was after the wolves to get to a place called 'Paradise.' I went through the whole book, but what interested me the most was that on the last page.**

_**'Two worlds will clash. One will be ours; the other will be of a world of people who have a power called chakra. They can walk on water and run along the trees because of this inner power. We will also meet other new people. They may look like your original market person or beggar, but they might actually be wolves. A man named Darcia, the man from myths, will join forces with a man from the other world. They will be after humans, wolves, and ninja alike. But there is a force that can stop this evil. There are two questions: Who are they and would they help?'**_

**I was surprised this woman knew about ninjas since she was from this world. I put the book back as I saw Kira stir. The moon was already high in the sky, and the fire was almost out since I had been reading. I reached over at the pile of wood I had gathered and brought out several sticks and small parts of branches I had broken off and put it on the fire. The fire suddenly grew from the dry wood as the flames licked the sides of the rocks I had put around the fire.**

_**"What happened?" **_**Kira asked as she sat up and looked at me with curiosity.**

**"I'm not sure. You pretty much went 'Kill all humans in my path' insane, you chased me, passed out, and I bandaged up your leg to summarize it all." I said to her. She gazed at me for a second, then looked at her leg. **

_**"You did a good job Sasuke," **_**She said as she admired my handi work.**

**"Thank-you," I said and decided the fire was so interesting I would poke it with a stick. She then hobbled towards me and sat down next to me. **

_**"It should be me who says thank-you Sasuke. You bandaged up my wound and helped me when my wolf instincts completely took over. Thanks Sasuke," **_**she said to me and looked towards the fire again. I had nothing to say, so I sat there still poking the fire.**

_**Can't fall in love with her. Can't fall in love with her. CAN'T fall in love with her **_**thought Sasuke as he stared into the fire. After about half an hour of sitting there, I decided to bring up a conversation.**

**"Well, I guess we have to wait until your leg heals and we'll be able to head off," I told her. I knew she would object, but we had to get across the river and she couldn't do that with her leg bandaged up. And besides, I had other plans.**

_**"Yeah right. We'll move out tomorrow," **_**she said, having no idea we would cross the river. **

**"Well, we have to cross the river so that we can get a head start on the humans, and you can't do that with your bandaged leg," I replied smoothly. She looked at me shocked for a second, but regained her composure.**

_**"We're going to cross the river?" **_**she asked in a dull voice.**

**"Yes." I replied.**

_**"Well, we can't just sit here waiting for the humans or another wolf pack to find us," **_**she said icily. **_**"We have to find a way around the river or a place where the water isn't so deep."**_

**"We can't. There is no way around the river and we don't have enough time to look for a more suitable place," I replied to her icy remark.**

_**"Then what do you suggest Mr. I-Know-Everything," **_**Kira said while she glared at me.**

**"I simply carry you across." I replied.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**"CARRY me across?" **_**I asked him in a 'I don't believe you' tone.**

**"That's right. I'd like to head out tomorrow morning," he replied pausing as if wondering if he should voice his thoughts. "Also I'd prefer it if you were in your human form," he finished.**

_**"YOU WANT TO CARRY ME ACROSS THE RIVER AND I HAVE TO BE IN MY HUMAN FORM!" **_**I yelled and stood up and started growling. Sasuke had no fear in his features at my actions.**

**"Yes. Also do you mind keeping your voice down so that we don't attract unwanted attention?" he asked me in a slightly annoyed voice and momentarily stopped poking at the fire. I stopped growling and stood there with my mouth open until I switched back to my human form.**

_**He expected ME to let HIM carry me across the river? Oh he's really insane **_**I thought. I glanced over at the river and wondered if I would make it if I jumped across. I knew I wouldn't make it and my leg didn't help the situation at all. I sighed and sat down. After a few moments, I was completely lost in my memory.**

_**Flashback**_

_**I was seven years old and I was playing with my new friend Katie. We loved playing near the small river at her house and it had just stopped raining.**_

_**"Let's go to the river!" Katie shouted and ran out the door. **_

_**"OK!" I said and ran after her. It felt cooler and I got a little chilled as I was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I followed Katie down the path to the river and when we got there we sat on a couple of rocks. **_

_**"The water looks a little rougher don't you think Katie?" I asked her. **_

_**"Yeah, it does. But we have to get across if we want to reach the land where magic reins!" she said and squealed at the thought of a new game.**_

_**"Come on!" she yelled at me and started hopping across the river on the rocks. I followed and she waited until I caught up with her until she continued. We were in the middle of the river and also the roughest part when Katie slipped on a rock.**_

_**"Katie!" I screamed and grabbed her hand.**_

_**"Kira! Help me please!" she begged as I tried my best to haul her out of the water. The current was stronger since it had rained and I pulled and pulled almost to the point where I almost fell in. I then felt the river loosening my hold on Katie's hand.**_

_**"Katie, I can't hold on!" I screamed and at that moment, the river broke my hold on her hand.**_

_**"KATIE!" I screamed and watched as the river's current took her under and she never did come back up. I ran to the side we had started on and I sat there with my legs pulled up to my chest and watched the river. I sat there for hours, waiting for Katie to walk up to me and say, "Gotcha!" but she never did. Since that day I had never gone back to that river, or any river for that matter. The only body of water that I got near was when Julie took me to the lake and it was calm, but I didn't swim until I was 11. I always blamed myself for Katie's death. If I had been a little stronger, or if I would have said no to not cross the river, she would still be alive.**_

**"Kira!" Sasuke yelled at me and jolted me from my thoughts. He was kneeling down right in front of me and had his hands on my shoulders. I realized I was crying and quickly wiped away my tears. Sasuke still sat there looking at me worriedly. I looked back into his onyx colored eyes and saw the worry in them.**

**"Kira, are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes, but then I thought about it and I shook my head no. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around his waist and held him tightly against me.**

**"Why are you so scared of the river?" he asked me and I felt his hot breath on my neck and it made me shiver.**

**"How do you know I am?" I asked him barely above a whisper.**

**"Let's just say I have a feeling," he said and I could tell he was holding something back. I pulled away to look into his eyes again.**

**"My best friend died in a river. It had rained and the river was to powerful. We tried to cross, but she fell in. I tried to save her, but I couldn't hold on." I felt new tears rolling down my face. "I couldn't hold on to her!" I said and broke down again. I felt Sasuke's arms around me again and I cried into his shoulder. **

**After I had calmed down, Sasuke pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.**

**"I promise I won't drop you," he said as he stroked my hair. "I promise."**

_Isn't that sweet??? Well, I'm not sure when the next chapter's going to be coming out, but it should be out in a few days... Maybe tomorrow??? We'll see... Also, TASHA6678 DON'T SAY A WORD!!!!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7: Banyruu

_HELLO AGAIN!! I made this one a little longer, but trust me, Chapter 8 will be LONG! I would like to again thank my reviewers and my crazy best friend Tasha6678. SHE BETTER NOT LET OUT ANY SECRETS OR SHE WON'T HEAR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, SHE'LL JUST HAVE TO READ THEM!! LOL, Anyway, thank you for your reviews and this story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys!!!!!_

_**Disclaimer:...Huh? What? Oh, I own Kira and Kikyo.**_

**When I woke up the next morning, I noticed the sun was already shining down on our camp. I sat up and yawned and stretched. I looked around and noticed that my stuff was sitting beside me and you could barely tell there had been a fire last night for all the ashes were gone and the leftover firewood had also disappeared. I looked around for Sasuke, but there wasn't a trace of him anywhere. I stood up and went over to the woods "to do my business." When I walked back to the river, Sasuke was still not back.**

_**Probably scouting behind us to see how far back the humans are **_**I thought and went to the river to wash my face. After I felt refreshed, I looked at the raging river. I could see white water as it hit the rocks just underneath the surface. All of a sudden felt fear creep up my spine at the thought of being carried over. But I trusted Sasuke, so I didn't worry too much. When I turned around I saw Sasuke standing a few feet behind me. He must've seen my fear for he walked up to me and said, "You don't need to worry. I promise I won't drop you."**

**I silently nodded my head and grabbed my stuff. When I had a hold on my bag, Sasuke came up behind me and picked me up bridal style. I threw my arms around his neck and locked my fingers together. **

**"Get ready," Sasuke said to me and I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt him prepare for the jump, and then I heard the sound of the river beneath me, that's when I heard Sasuke grunt and I heard his heart beat quicken. I looked at him and there was a small trickle of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. I then felt his hands beneath me slowly loose their grip on me. **

**"SASUKE!" I screamed as I slipped from his grasp and my fingers lost their hold on each other and I fell into the river. The last thing I saw before I started struggling with the river, was Sasuke still in the air, with a knife in his back. Then I felt the cold water all around me, and I felt myself being dragged under the water from the pull of the current. I tried everything just to keep my head above the water. I then slammed into a rock and the breath was knocked out of me. I felt myself go under the water, but there was nothing I could do. My body was temporarily paralyzed. My mind finally started to work and I started to fight the current. I finally broke out of the current and went towards the surface. I felt my vision blurring and I knew I was losing consciousness. I was close to the top when I felt the river pulling me under again. I tried to fight it, but then the darkness closed all around me and everything went black.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I was half way across the river with Kira in my arms, I felt a kunai hit my back. I could feel some sort of poison enter my body from the wound and I felt Kira slipping from my grasp.**

**"Hold on to me!" I tried to tell her, but my mouth wouldn't obey.**

**"SASUKE!" she screamed as she fell into the river.**

_**NO! **_**I thought as I landed on the other side in a crumpled heap. I reached to my back and ripped out the kunai. I could feel my arms and legs working again and I quickly stood up. I looked back to the river and I saw Kira disappear underneath the waves. I started to go after her, but somebody stood in front of me.**

**"Get out of my way!" I yelled at them and tried to get around them.**

**"Oh no Sasuke. You can't go after her. She'll die in the river anyway since you dropped her." he paused for a second. "Didn't you promise her that you wouldn't drop her?" asked the cold voice. It was Itachi.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I regained consciousness, I had a headache and I felt as if my limbs were about to fall off. I slowly sat up and looked around me. There was a fire in front of me and my bag was emptied beside me and everything was drying. I then looked across the fire at the figure sitting on a boulder watching me with curiosity. She had shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. She wore a red shirt with black fish net coming out of the sleeves and ending at her elbows. She also had on a pair of black kaki looking jeans and some sort of sandals. After my observation, I looked into her eyes, maybe I could find out who she was. Then I saw it. The fox demon, Banyruu. The look on her face told me that she had also registered who I was.**

**"So your the fox demon from the town?" I asked her. She nodded her head.**

**"And I suppose your the wolf that caused a scene back there," she said with a little annoyance creeping into her voice.**

**"Well, sorry. I had to help," I said and looked down at the fire.**

**"Don't be sorry. The only reason you're alive now is because I saved you, so now we're even," she said and looked at me for a reaction.**

**"Thanks," I said and the memory of crossing the river suddenly flooded my mind. "Sasuke," I whispered. I saw that the girl nodded and I suddenly looked up from the fire.**

**"I was following you since I wanted to repay you. I came to the river and saw Sasuke fighting Itachi. I know him because he's after Banyruu. He wants his power, along with all the other demons." she finished and looked at the fire.**

**"So your real name isn't Banyruu?" I asked her curious.**

**"No. My real name is Kikyo. Banyruu is my demon," she said.**

**"Oh. Well, I'm Kira, wolf and human form," I said to her and smiled. Kikyo gave a small smile back.**

**"So where's Sasuke?" I asked her with concern for him flooding my mind. She looked at me with pity in her eyes, but answered my question.**

**"He's a mile upstream from here," she said and I started to stand. "You can't help him," she told me while eyeing my actions.**

**"Why not?" I asked getting annoyed now. She sighed and stood up.**

**"Because Itachi is too powerful to fight with only you and Sasuke," she said and she started to smile. "So that's why **_**we **_**can help him," she said and turned around facing the direction of the fight.**

**"Thanks," I said while I put out the fire, grabbed my stuff, and turned into my wolf form to follow Kikyo up the river to where Sasuke and Itachi fought.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I could feel my strength ebbing away every second I fought with Itachi. I could barely throw a kunai or a shrukien let alone bring up a Chidori. I threw my last kunai and was thinking about using the curse mark as a last resort when Itachi pinned me against a tree.**

**"I guess you still don't have enough hatred for me Sasuke," Itachi whispered in my ear as he tightened his grip on my throat. "Even when I killed Kira. Maybe you can never have enough hatred for me dear brother," he whispered again with more venom in his voice. I was just about to activate my curse mark, when I heard growling.**

_**"Let him go NOW," **_**I heard a voice that I recognized as Kira. **_**So she didn't die after all! **_**I exclaimed triumphantly in my head. I suddenly felt light headed and my vision started to go black. Itachi must have noticed this for he squeezed once more before he dropped me to the ground. As I lay there, I watched the events unfold before me. I tried to stay conscious, but it had a death grip on me and I knew I wouldn't stay awake for long. I saw Kira look at me and her gaze lingered, but then turned back to Itachi. Sadly, I couldn't hear their conversation, but I could tell Kira was ticked off. I then saw a girl with black hair standing beside Kira and she was covered in flowing black chakra. I looked over at Kira and she crouched down, getting ready to strike, when my mind decided I had seen enough and I was plunged into darkness.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I looked over at Sasuke lying on the ground behind Itachi and I almost ran over to him, but I held myself back. I knew he was still conscious, but I knew he wouldn't last long. I then returned my gaze back to Itachi when he started to speak.**

**"You know, Sasuke is very weak and I doubt you could make a dent," Itachi replied with a small smile playing on his lips. I was getting more and more enraged as each second ticked by. I could feel what I felt last time when Tyler had shot me. It was my true wolf instincts. I decided to control it, and as it took over me, I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them, I could tell Itachi saw me in a different light. Now I had only one intention: to kill the man who had harmed Sasuke. I crouched down, ready to strike and Kikyo got into her fighting position beside me.**

_**"Act like you're going to attack him from behind. I'll wait until you have his attention, and then I'll strike. If he sees through the plan, we'll both attack at once," **_**Kikyo said to me and I crouched down lower to tell her****that I understood.**

_**(You see, when Kikyo is going to fight, she doesn't go into her fox form unless she is in HUGE trouble, or to not freak ppl out like in the town, and she has to let Banyruu fully take over. And Banyruu can still speak to Kira even though he is only letting Kikyo use his chakra)**_

**I slowly circled Itachi and Kikyo looked annoyed as if she had been given orders to stay put, but I saw through her facade and grinned inside. As soon as I got Itachi's attention, Kikyo attacked and Itachi quickly brought out a kunai, which I had learned from Kikyo on the run here, and I knew he saw through our plan. I also attacked and I landed on his face and started ripping him to shreds. I could feel the blood splatter on my face as I ripped a chunk out of his face. I heard him scream and I was pulled off and thrown against a tree. I looked back to see that Kikyo was fighting Itachi and she was winning. I watched as she slowly grew a tail of the swirling black stuff, which I thought was chakra, and her power seemed to increase.**

_**That's pretty neat **_**I thought as I watched the battle waiting for a good opening to attack. I finally saw an opening and I attacked again, but this time, Itachi was waiting for me. He saw the bandage on my leg and struck there with his kunai. I howled in pain and I immediately grabbed his wrist and was about to break it if he hadn't thrown against a tree, but I still held on, but my hold on his wrist was looser. He slammed me into a tree again and I felt him scream in pain as Kikyo attacked him. I finally let go on my grip and retreated to the shadows. My bullet wound reopened and, just to add to the pain, I now had a gaping slit in my flank beside the bullet wound. I decided to let Kikyo handle the rest of the battle as I slinked off towards Sasuke. **

**When I reached him, I checked to see if he was still breathing and I was glad to hear his heart beat loud and clear. I then sat next to him and watched as Kikyo sliced off a chunk of leg here or a chunk of arm there. I then saw Kikyo stand apart from Itachi and her hands started glowing with a blue light mixed with black. Then the light started to swirl in her palm and I saw it get bigger and brighter until it seemed almost too big for her hand. **

**"Perfect, the rasengan will be the perfect weapon to hand out my plan," I heard Itachi purr and I was about to warn Kikyo, but she then headed straight for him. I watched as Itachi made some hand signs and I suddenly saw Kikyo pushed back into a tree. She had a burned whole in her chest and it seemed that the rasengan had back-fired.**

**"We'll meet again, no doubt, my Kira," Itachi said as he turned around and jumped across the river and into the trees. **


	8. Chapter 8: Kiba and the Wolves

_Alright, one of my longest chapters so far. YAY!! But I think 9 would beat it or at least tie. Anyway, I would like to thank everybody for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!_

_**I wonder if he'll be ok **_**I thought to myself as I looked over at Sasuke's wounds. His neck was starting to bruise and he had multiple cuts all over him. When I checked the rest of his neck, something caught my eye. It was a mark that looked like three comma's circling each other. I touched it and, surprisingly, it was burning. I saw Sasuke flinch and I left it alone.**

**"Do you know what this is Kikyo?" I asked her and pointed to the mark. She leaned over and looked at it.**

**"That's his curse mark," she said and returned to her position sitting against a tree.**

**"Curse mark?" I asked her with curiosity. She sighed as her strength wasn't at its best and closed her eyes.**

**"The curse mark Orochimaru gave him. Orochimaru is a man as pale as the winter moon and, I think anyway, is half snake. He gave it to Sasuke at the Chunin Exams. Those are the exams to get to genin to chunin, a higher rank as a ninja. I will tell you about chakra so that you might understand his condition more. You know the black chakra that surrounded me when I was fighting?" she asked and I nodded my head. "That is Banyruu's chakra. Usually my chakra is purple, but I used his chakra instead of mine because he is more powerful than I am. I would show it to you, but my chakra level seems to be very low," she said and her face wrinkled in thought.**

**"What about that tail?" I asked her.**

**"When I get to a certain point in the first stage of chakra, I grow a tail and my chakra doubles. I can grow up to three tails, but I'm not sure what will happen if I get over that limit," she said and sighed again. "Sasuke used up most of his chakra and he has to build it back up. It's like working out for 3 hours when you usually workout for only one hour. He overexerted his chakra, hence, he's unconscious. Then again, his wounds and Itachi cutting off his breathing by nearly choking him to death might also have something to do with it," she said with sarcasm in her voice. I had already learned that she loved to be sarcastic, even in the roughest situations.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As the darkness around me started to fade, I could hear two voices. One I recognized as Kira's voice and the other one I had never heard. I could feel my senses returning and I felt a light hand on my hand. I sat there for a minute, listening to the girl talk about how I overexerted myself, and I laid there in thought. **

**"Sasuke, I know you're awake. Open your eyes," I heard the girl say and I sighed and opened them. I looked over at Kira who was sitting next to me, her hand slightly on mine, and I looked down and she did as well. She blushed and removed her hand. I would've blushed too if I hadn't been in so much pain. I looked over to the other side of me and saw the girl with black hair leaning up against a tree. She was staring at me with curiosity and I could tell this was the girl who had Banyruu sealed inside her. I tried to sit up, but a hand was put on my chest and gently forced me back down.**

**"You have to rest," Kira said to me and I gave in. I laid there for a moment and then I decided to learn some valuable information.**

**"So what's your name?" I asked with my eyes still closed.**

**"Kikyo," she replied and I glanced at her and her eyes were also closed. **_**I wonder what made her so tired **_**I thought to myself as I closed my eyes once more.**

**"How far did you get on your journey?" she asked me I turned my head to glare at her. **_**She had better not be talking about when I left Kohona **_**I thought.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked her, still glaring.**

**"When you left to go to Orochimaru of course," she said and I heard Kira gasp. **_**Why does she have to do this now??? **_**I asked myself. I still glared at Kikyo.**

**"Why did you do **_**that**_**?! I thought Orochimaru was the one who gave you the curse mark at the chunin exams??" Kira asked me. **_**She knows too much already **_**I thought **_**Damn that Kikyo! **_**I sighed and glared back again at Kikyo. A small smile played on her lips and I looked back at Kira.**

**"My clan was... was... murdered by my brother," I finally said and sighed. Kira gasped and I saw the sorrow in her eyes. "I was looking for Orochimaru so that I could have his power and then I could kill my brother," I said.**

**"So, Itachi..." she said and trailed away.**

**"Yes. He's my brother," I told her and I saw her look down at the ground.**

**"I'm sorry," she whispered.**

**"It's ok Kira. Really," I said and I reached out my hand to grab hers. I could see her smile, but then Kikyo interrupted.**

**"Well, I'll see you Kira," she said and started to walk off.**

**"Kikyo, you're not exactly in the best of shape right now. We're even, yes, but can't you at least stay and heal before you leave?" Kira asked her and walked over to her. I saw Kikyo nod her head and turned back to sit beside the tree.**

**"So what happened during the fight?" I asked them. Kira smiled a bit, but answered my question.**

**"I got Itachi's attention and then Kikyo attacked him. He saw through our plan though and brought out his Kunai-"**

**"How do you know what it's called?" I asked her.**

**"Kikyo told me on the way here. Anyway, he went to attack her, but I also attacked and I ripped a chunk off of his face," I smiled at that part, seeing the image in my head. "Then he threw me off of him and I landed into a tree, but Kikyo still fought, slicing open his arm here, and his leg there. I then found an opening and I jumped in, but Itachi saw me coming and stabbed me beside my bullet wound," she said and gestured to her leg which was roughly wrapped and blood was seeping through the cloth.**

**"But I'm fine. I grabbed his wrist and almost broke it, but he slammed me against a tree and I almost lost my hold. He did it again, and I finally fell off and Kikyo did something. Rasengan, I think it was called, but Itachi said it was perfect to carry out his plan and he made some hand signs and the rasengan seemed to back fire," she finished and looked over at Kikyo. I did as well and saw the burned marks on her clothes.**

**"Your brother learned a new jutsu," Kikyo said with her eyes closed. I stared at her, waiting for her to finish. "Not only did my rasengan backfire, it also drained the rest of my chakra. And that's a lot since Banyruu helped me out be lending some of his chakra," she said and sighed.**

_**So that's why she is so exhausted **_**I thought. Then a new thought entered my mind, **_**what kind of jutsu was it? Where did he learn it? **_**I pondered this and I could tell Kikyo was too. Kira looked at me for an explanation, but I shook my head, telling her I would tell her later. She nodded her head and rested back against a tree. As I thought about what Kikyo had said, I saw Kira turn into her wolf form and was about to leave.**

**"Where are you going?" I asked her. I then saw the blood on her coat and the bandage that I had put on earlier already soaked through with blood.**

**"Hunting. You two need to build your strength back up and sitting on your lazy bums won't help," she said sarcastically and turned around. She left the area, and as she left, I saw her limping, but once she reached the tree line, she hobbled into the forest.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was already getting hungry and I knew Sasuke and Kikyo had to be too since they were in worse shape than I was. I sniffed out a rabbit, and I followed its trail back to its burrow. I sat and waited for it to come out of hiding. I finally saw its head poke out of the ground and look around cautiously. I was downwind, so it couldn't smell me and it thought the coast was clear. It hopped out of its hole and I waited for it to get a good ways from its burrow, and then I attacked. It tried to escape my jaws, but I snapped its neck before it could get away. **

**I started to hobble back to camp, but I knew I had to clean my wounds before they started to get infected. I, personally, didn't feel like going back to the raging river, but I knew I had to. I turned around and headed for the river. When I got there, I dug a hole and put the rabbit inside so that another animal wouldn't smell it and try to steal it. I tore off the bandages and started to wade in the water, some of the blood washing off. I started to shake, to possibly get more of the blood out of my coat, but I wasn't totally successful. I sighed and limped back out of the river and shook myself partially dry. I dug the rabbit back out of the hole and headed back to where Sasuke and Kikyo should have already started a fire.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Kiba! Can't we stop just for a little bit?" whined Toboe to the white wolf, but he kept on through the woods. **

**Kiba, was a white wolf who had a bull-headed attitude and was also the leader of the pack. In his human form, he had brown hair, a black jacket over a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers.**

**Toboe was a dark brown wolf with 5 bracelets on his front right paw, or hand, that jingled every time he walked. In his human form, he had a reddish, long sleeved shirt with a pair of camouflage green pants, and a pair of boots. He had reddish brown hair and was the youngest of the pack of four. He also stuck to Tsume like a burr. **

**Tsume was a gray wolf with a scar in the shape of an 'X' on his chest. He loved teasing Kiba and sometimes, they would get into fights. In his human form, he had white, not old looking, hair, a grey sleeveless shirt under a black jacket that had the shoulders cut off, but he still wore the sleeves. He also wore black pants and a pair of black boots.**

**"Kiba, I agree with Toboe. I'm hungry!" Hige whined and you could hear his stomach growl. Hige, a light brown wolf, was a little overweight and a little older than Toboe. In both his human form and his wolf form, he had a collar around his neck with something that looked like a cursive 'H' without the line in the middle connecting the two lines. In his human form, he had light brown hair, wore a yellow and black jacket with a pair of light blue pants, and sneakers. He absolutely LOVED food and was laid-back most of the time.**

**At the moment, they were walking through the woods that they came to after they went through a tunnel that was supposed to lead them to Paradise and, so far, they were still following Kiba and a strange flowery scent that he smelled. They all heard the running water of a river close by, but Kiba kept walking along side it, as if teasing the others.**

**Tsume smirked at the two younger wolves. Sure they had been running for four straight days, getting what small food there was here and there, but Tsume had to admit, he was thirsty, tired, and hungry and Kiba acted as if the whole pack was as refreshed as four month old pups. Tsume decided to put an end to this torture.**

**"Kiba, we've been at this for days. Give us a break." Kiba looked at him as if he was insane, but then, after a minute, gave in after Tsume's cold look.**

**"We'll rest for a little bit, but then we are leaving immediately after." he said.**

**"Fine." they all said in unison. They all walked over to the sound of rushing water and came to a river. They all went to have a drink of the nice refreshing water when Kiba suddenly spoke up.**

**"Do you guys smell that wolf ahead?" he asked. Everybody started sniffing the wind.**

**"Yeah," said Hige still sniffing, "And it smells as if she's got a rabbit," he said as he licked his chops and his stomach growled again. Toboe was the only one to smile at this and Hige had a sheepish grin on his face. **

**"Tsume, why don't you go check her out? The rest of us are downwind from her anyway," Kiba said and looked over at the gray wolf. Tsume nodded his head and went back into the woods.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I didn't know I was being followed, so I started to head back to the camp, taking my time. I hobbled back and knew I would have to go back to limping so that Sasuke wouldn't insist that I stay and rest as well. I had forgiven him for dropping me in the river, since it wasn't his fault, but I still felt upset. As I walked back to camp, I felt as if I were being watched. I stopped and looked around me while sniffing the wind for a scent. I didn't catch a scent, but I knew they could also be downwind, or that I was just being paranoid. I shook off the feeling, but it didn't completely go away. I started back for camp, walking a bit faster this time. I suddenly came out to the clearing and I started limping again, so as to not show how much pain I was in. I walked over to the fire and set the rabbit down.**

_**"There's dinner. I'll try and find something else to eat, but there's hardly anything in these woods," **_**I said to Sasuke and Kikyo. They both nodded, in their own thoughts and I limped back to the tree line.**

**"Are you sure you're alright to hunt?" Sasuke asked me before I disappeared.**

_**"I caught the rabbit didn't I?" **_**I asked him, but didn't use the harsh words that were going to escape. I turned back around and I headed back in the direction of the river.**

_**Surely an animal has to come here to drink **_**I thought and made my way there. When I got there, I hid behind a huge boulder where I could still see the trees and the shoreline. I waited patiently, but I felt that I was being watched again. I had enough of this and I wheeled around to face downstream and I started growling, not showing the weakness in my leg. I saw a glimpse of white and then a wolf walked out from the trees. He was pure white with brilliant yellow eyes.**

_**"Who are you?" **_**I asked still growling at him. I hated it when people snuck up on me.**

_**"Kiba. What's yours?" **_**he asked calmly, not moved by my fierce growling.**

_**"Kira. Now why do you have to be stalking me? I don't really like it when people sneak up on me ya know," **_**I said and I growled a little less fierce. I thought I saw a hint of recognition in his eyes, as if he knew me, but I ignored it.**

_**"I caught your scent and the rabbit you killed. I figured you belonged to a pack and could probably help me out, so I followed you. It seems you belong in a pack, but a very small and... odd pack." **_**he said, still as calm as ever. I sniffed the air and growled at him.**

_**"You're not alone. You lie!" **_**I growled at him and was ready to attack if he tried anything. I could see him smile a bit.**

_**"You're pretty good. Come on guys!" **_**the white wolf said behind him and 3 wolves emerge from the bush behind Kiba. One was gray with an 'X' shape scar on his chest, one was a rusty brown with five bracelets on his paw, and another was a light brown with an odd collar around his neck.**

_**"I'm Toboe!" **_**the rust colored wolf bounced up and down next to Kiba.**

_**"I'm Hige, and this is Tsume," **_**the light brown wolf replied. I gazed at all the wolves in slight confusion. **_**I wonder what these wolves are doing in the middle of nowhere and looking for another pack? **_**I asked myself. I stopped my growling, but I was still in my fighting stance.**

_**"So, why are you traveling with humans?" **_**the one named Tsume asked. I glared at him and was about to start growling at him, when I was interrupted.**

_**"Tsume, stop being an ass and be nice!" **_**Kiba said and glared Tsume. Tsume gave a glare back at Kiba, but Tsume didn't push the matter further.**

_**"So, would you like to come with us?" **_**Hige asked and looked at me really funny. **_**"Since we do need a girl in our group," **_**he said and looked at me again. I felt his gaze on me and shifted my eyes to Kiba and then back to Hige. **

_**"Hige, shut up. The only reason you want her to come is because she's a girl," **_**Tsume said glaring at Hige.**

_**"So! Is it my fault she's cute?" **_**Hige burst out, obviously forgetting I was there. I then burst out laughing and sat down, still laughing at Hige. They both glared at me which only made me laugh harder. **

_**"So, do you want to come? Since you are one of us and all," **_**Kiba said and looked at me.**

_**"Where are you heading?" **_**I asked them.**

_**"We're heading to Paradise! Just as soon as we get Cheza back," **_**Hige says suddenly with a huge grin on his face.**

_**"So, do you want to come to Paradise with us?" **_**Kiba asks.**

_**"Paradise?" **_**I ask them uncertainly, slowly straightening up out of my fighting position.**

_**"You mean you've NEVER heard of Paradise?" **_**Hige asks me and I shake my head no in confusion. **_**"Haven't you heard about it from other packs, or your own family?" **_**he asks me and I thought about getting back into my fighting position, but I decided against it.**

_**"I've never been with a wolf pack before," **_**I said and looked Hige straight in the eye.**

_**"Really?" **_**he asks me astonished.**

_**"Really. Let's just say I've been living my life as a human, not knowing I was a wolf," **_**I say to him, not mentioning my mother or Brad and Julie. His mouth hangs open and I smirk at his reactions.**

_**"Shut your trap or a fly will decide to make a home in your mouth," **_**I say laughing. He shuts his mouth, glaring back at me in a playful manner.**

_**"So will you come with us?" **_**Toboe asks practically jumping to the moon. I laugh but then look back at him with a sad face.**

_**"I'm sorry, but I can't," **_**I say and look down.**

_**"So you'd rather stay with humans, is that it?" **_**I hear Tsume sneer and I glare at him with pure hatred, getting back in my fighting stance, and start growling.**

_**"Don't you DARE bring them into this!" **_**I growl fiercely at him. I see him start to smile.**

_**"You know, I was the one that followed you, not Kiba." **_**he says to me and I growl more. **_**"I heard what he said to you when he left. He has feelings for you ya know," **_**he tells me and I get down lower, challenging him to a fight. He also gets down into a fighting stance as well, accepting the challenge I put forth.**

_**"Tsume, you're not going to-" **_**Kiba begins, but Tsume suddenly attacks me. I attack as well, both of us clashing together. I bite his ear, and he tries to bite my leg, but I quickly let go of his ear and snap at him. We both turn around facing each other, fangs bared.**

_**"You're to weak to fight me, young one. And besides, you're also wounded," **_**he says, trying to smash my hopes.**

_**"I haven't even started yet, so don't get your hopes to high," **_**I sneer back at him, and attack him. I head for him straight on, but then change my path, going around him, and coming up behind him. I could see he was amazed at my tactics, but he couldn't stop them in time. I landed on his back, ripping at his ears and back. He wheels around and grabs my wounded leg and throws me off of him, landing in front of Kiba.**

**I saw him begging me with his eyes for me to stop, but as the rules say, you can't interfere in a challenge. I knew my bandages were ripped to shreds and I saw them fall off of me as I stood. Blood was dripping down my leg and forming a puddle beneath my paw. I lifted my back paw up from the ground and I faced Tsume once again.**

_**"Two wounds I see. What did you do, get in fight with a cat?" **_**he asked me. Now I was getting pissed.**

_**"Actually, if you really want to know, I got shot and then, the next day, I fought with a very powerful person who uses a technique, that would even turn you into a crying newborn pup," **_**I fight back. I then see Tsume's ears swivel in the direction of the forest, and I hear twigs snapping. I turn to look and I suddenly see the one thing I hoped wouldn't be here at the moment. Sasuke.**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories of the Past

_I hope you guys like this chapter!! I'm working on chapter 11 and the reason I still have 10 is because I might have to change something as the story progresses. Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot!!!!!!!!_

**Suddenly, Sasuke emerged from the woods between me and Tsume. Sasuke suddenly looks around and sees that he came at the wrong time.**

**"Kira? I, uh, was going to get a drink, but I see you've met some new friends," he says nervously, eyeing each wolf.**

_**"Most of them are friends," **_**I say and glare back at Tsume. Sasuke turns his head and nods in agreement. I could see that it took Sasuke a lot of strength just standing there, so I couldn't imagine if one of them was to attack him. Tsume seemed to read my thoughts and got ready to spring at him.**

_**"Over my dead body!" **_**I scream at him and launch myself in front of Sasuke just as he attacked. We collided in mid-air, biting each other until we hit the ground. I looked over at Sasuke who was lying on the ground in pure shock. I jump away from Tsume and stand by Sasuke's side protectively. Tsume stands up and looks over at me and starts laughing. I growl at him and he laughs even harder.**

_**"A wolf... protecting a... a human!" **_**he said in between laughs and I was about to attack him when Kiba jumped in the middle of us.**

_**"Tsume, stop! Or me and you will just finish our duel from the beginning, and guess who'll win," **_**he smirks at Tsume while Tsume glares knives at him. Tsume finally stands up to his full height and spits on the ground.**

_**"A wolf loving a human," **_**and he snickers.**

_**"You better shut it before I rip you to shreds!" **_**I say in an 'I'm-gonna-kill-you, you-just-wait' tone and he smirked at my comment. I heard shuffling behind me and I look to see Sasuke standing and was heading towards the river. He was glaring at Tsume who just watched him like a waiting cat at a mouse hole. I walked between Tsume and Sasuke, making sure Tsume didn't try to make a move on Sasuke again. Sasuke reached the river's edge and started to drink and I sat behind him, glaring at Tsume the whole time. Kiba walked over to me and I eased my glaring to look at him.**

_**"I'm sorry about what Tsume said," **_**he said and looked back over at Tsume.**

_**"It's alright," **_**I say to him, **_**"As long as he keeps his trap shut then you won't find him dead in the middle of the night," **_**I finish, making sure Tsume could hear me.**

_**"Who were you left with?" **_**Kiba suddenly asks me.**

_**"What do you mean?" **_**I ask, getting suspicious.**

_**"Who took care of you until you found out you were a wolf?" **_**he asked me, clarifying the question.**

_**"Why?" **_**I asked him, getting curious now.**

_**"Were their names Brad and Julie?" **_**he asked me. I gasped and looked at him with suspicion and then anger.**

_**"How do you know?" **_**I asked him, ready to kill him now. He looked away for a second, then turned his gaze back to me. I could tell Sasuke was listening with curiosity too and I saw Kiba look back at Sasuke and I nod my head, telling him he could hear it too. He sighed and sat down in front of me.**

_**"I don't know how to say this, but, I'm..."**_** and he trails away. I look at him annoyed.**

_**"Yes??" **_**I ask him, getting a little more than annoyed now. But before he could finish, I saw a red laser hit the ground out of the corner of my eye. It didn't strike where we were, but it struck in the woods. Then one thought ran across my mind: Kikyo.**

_**"Kikyo!" **_**I scream and run around Kiba to get to the forest. I leap over the bush, managing with my injured leg, and run as fast as I can back to the clearing. I burst out between the trees and I saw this ship start to fly off in the opposite direction from the river.**

_**"Kikyo!" **_**I scream again, and was about to pursue the aircraft, when I remembered Sasuke. **_**Dammit! **_**I thought as I quickly turned on my heel and ran back toward the river. When I jumped through the bushes, Kiba was now standing in front of Sasuke, fangs bared at Tsume and I saw Sasuke holding a kunai and was in a fighting position. **_**Great **_**I thought sarcastically as I ran over to Kiba.**

_**"Sorry Kiba, but we have to leave. Some damn ship thing took Kikyo. Come on Sasuke, you can lean on me," **_**I said as I stood next to Sasuke. I was a very big wolf, small compared to others, but it would be easy for Sasuke to put his hand on my shoulders and lean on me without bending his body to look like he was doing stretches. **

_**"So you have to go save the other human? How pathetic," **_**Tsume growled at me and I hardly heard him.**

_**"Sorry Tsume, but our match is postponed until everybody close to me is safe. Humans and wolves alike," **_**I snarled at him. Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder and leaned on me for support.**

**"So, what did the ship look like?" Sasuke asked me as we were heading toward the tree line.**

_**"It was black and when I got there, it made a horrible noise. Kind of like nails on a chalk board but much louder," **_**I say to him and we were about to enter the forest.**

_**"That's a noble's ship," **_**Toboe suddenly perked up. I stopped dead in my tracks, almost making Sasuke fall. I heard him mumble something unintelligible as I turned to look at Toboe.**

_**"A what?" **_**I ask him.**

_**"A noble's ship. Maybe Cheza's on it, what do you think Kiba?" **_**Toboe asked and looked over at Kiba. He seemed to be in deep thought and, after a minute, spoke up.**

_**"I believe your right Toboe, but which way did it go? Maybe, since we're heading toward the same goal, we can travel together," **_**Kiba suggested and I looked at Sasuke for his input. He shrugged his shoulders and I turned to look back at Kiba.**

_**"Fine." **_**I said and the five wolves and human became one pack as they pursued the noble's ship.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I woke up, I felt cold steel beneath my head. I knew I fell asleep in the clearing, but I didn't remember any steel.**

_"Because there wasn't any there. Listen to the noises around you, then you might see you are no longer with your friends," _**Banyruu replied in my head and I carefully listened. I heard the very loud hum of an engine beneath me. I pretended I was still asleep so that I could find out where I was and possibly escape. I opened one eye and looked around. I was on some sort of ship and I saw a chair raised in front of me facing a screen. I saw somebody was sitting in it, but I didn't recognize him. I saw that he was wearing a black coat and he seemed to have blue hair. I then heard footsteps behind me and I quickly closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I then heard the person pass me and he started talking to the man in the chair.**

**"So, when will we reach our destination?" I heard a voice ask and I recognized it was Itachi.**

**"In about ten to fifteen minutes," the man in the chair said. "What are we going to do with the demon?" he asked.**

**"I'm going to put her in the dungeon and I know Sasuke and Kira will come to rescue her, and we will both get what we want," Itachi said and I could tell he smirked at the end. **

**"Yes, I know Itachi, we just have to wait until the, Akatsuki was it, to arrive," the unknown man said.**

**"Well, Darcia, I'll get the ship ready to land, we should be landing soon and I need to get her locked up before she wakes up," Itachi replied to the one named Darcia and I heard Itachi leave the room. I heard the swish of a coat and I was startled when Darcia started to talk to me.**

**"So, what's your name?" I suddenly sat up and I was looking straight at a man who had shoulder length blue hair and had a patch over one eye. He was looking at me curiously and waited for my answer.**

**"Kikyo, why?" I asked him, wondering what he wanted from me. He nodded his head and went back over to sit in the chair. I was curious as to what he was doing, so I slowly crawled over to sit beside the chair on the floor. I saw him glance at me, but took no other notice of me and continued to press random buttons and soon, the screen changed. I watched as it became a picture of a castle that looked very old and used. It probably looked gorgeous in its day, but now the paint was peeling and some of the windows were knocked out. I looked beyond the castle and I didn't see anything but wasteland. I saw the castle become bigger and I figured that that was the castle Darcia and Itachi were talking about. I heard a door slam open behind me and I jumped up and faced the person who barged in. I was in my fighting stance and I was reaching into my weapons pouch. I saw Itachi standing in the doorway, and when he saw me, a smirk appeared on his face.**

**"Well, well, well, looks who's finally awake," he said and started to approach Darcia. He stopped ten feet away from me and looked at me with a fake frown.**

**"Looks like I'll have to knock you out now won't I?" Itachi asked and a smile appeared on his lips. I glared at him and silently challenged him to do so. He chuckled softly.**

**"We're ready to land Darcia," he said, not taking his eyes off of me. I saw Darcia nod his head and continue to push buttons. I then saw Itachi take a step toward me. I glared at him more forcefully and got into a defensive position. He took another step forward and I took a step back.**

**"Looks like that jutsu did work. Your chakra level is extremely low and you are still weak from where the rasengan backfired," Itachi pointed out and smiled wider.**

**"But you underestimate me Itachi," I said before I could hold the words back. He smirked at me and took another step forward. This time, I didn't move.**

_**In Tasha's mind**_

_**I walked up to this huge cage and I saw green eyes staring at me. **_

_**"So, you've come back?" the thing inside asked. Its voice rumbled around me and its green eyes looked down at me from its huge height.**_

_**"Yes," I replied. "I need some of your chakra because I need to protect myself from Itachi and also my big mouth got me into this," I said and looked through the bars and looked up into the green eyes.**_

_**"But you already used some of my chakra and you lost it when Itachi used a jutsu and made my own chakra backfire," he said and I saw him move closer to the bars and now I could see his black fur and three magnificent black tails.**_

_**"I just need some chakra so that I could get us out of this mess. I'm not planning on a full scale battle," I said and looked back at him. He seemed to think about it, and finally spoke up.**_

_**"I'll lend you some of my chakra, but not as much as last time. Sure I have more chakra than you could imagine, but I still like having **_**all **_**of it. Be wise on how you use it," he said and the cage started to disappear.**_

**Back in reality...**

**What I saw in my mind only happened within five seconds. I looked back at Itachi, a slight black glow surrounding me and I knew it was Banyruu's chakra. I felt someone staring at me and I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Darcia staring at me with awe and amazement. I focused my attention back on Itachi as he looked at me with a small smile. I could tell he was not expecting Banyruu to help me, now it was my turn to smirk.**

**"You didn't think Banyruu would help me after what happened last time," I said to him, watching for signs that he would attack me. He didn't move, but he smirked a little.**

**"Alright Itachi. Go and make sure everything's in check for landing," Darcia said behind me. Itachi gave a dirty look at Darcia and gave a grin at me.**

**"Be glad you got saved. Next time you won't be so lucky," Itachi said in a dangerous tone.**

**"Itachi! Out!" snapped Darcia. Itachi gave one last dirty look and disappeared out the door he came in. Darcia sighed and sat back down in his chair. I let Banyruu take his chakra back and from the lack of the chakra, I plopped down on the floor and sighed as well. I wasn't that tense around Darcia, so I wasn't worried. Now don't get me wrong, I could tell he was really strong, but I felt more at peace with him and rather be with him than Itachi. And besides, I had Banyruu.**

**"So it's true?" Darcia suddenly asked. **

**"What's true?" I asked him confused.**

**"That you hold the three-tailed fox demon inside you," he said and looked and me. I shuffled my feet from his gaze and looked back at him.**

**"Yes, it's true. His name's Banyruu," I told him and he looked shocked, but only for a second. He nodded his head and then went back to pushing buttons. I then felt the ship lurch and I figured we landed. I got my balance back and stood up. Darcia did as well.**

**"Follow me and obey or else Itachi will knock you out," he said glancing at me and walked out the door that had lowered itself onto the ground. I followed after him and walked down the slope to the ground. He then walked to the doors of the castle and I followed, slowing down a bit so that I could look around. If I was going to escape, I needed to know the layout of the castle. Then I felt a presence behind me and before I could turn around, they whispered in my ear, "Nice try, but you won't be able to see the castle so you can escape." It was Itachi and I reached down to my weapons pouch and was about to stab him when I was knocked unconscious.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We had been walking for about an hour after we no longer heard the ship's engine. The reason we were moving so slow was because Sasuke still needed help even though he refused to believe it. Tsume still glared at me and Sasuke and I would always glare right back when I caught his eye. Kiba was in the front and took the position as leader once I showed him where the ship had disappeared. I could tell Sasuke felt bad for holding up the group, but I couldn't do anything to comfort him. Sure words might've helped, but I couldn't block out wolves like I did with humans and I didn't want to get into another fight with Tsume. I then saw Kiba stop in front of me and I looked around him to see what he was looking at. I saw wasteland, and in the distance, I saw a castle rise up to meet the sky.**

_**"Is that Darcia's keep?" **_**I asked Kiba. He sniffed the air and nodded his head.**

_**"I think we should rest a bit before we go," **_**he said and glanced at Sasuke who was practically panting with exhaustion. I nodded my head at Kiba's suggestion and walked over to a tree with Sasuke and he took his hand off of my shoulder and sat down at the base of the tree and sighed. I also sighed and laid down beside him and rested my head in my paws. I heard Sasuke moving around and I opened one eye to look at him. He was getting in a position to lay down. I watched him until he rested his head against the tree and instantly fell asleep. Then a breeze suddenly whipped through and I cought a familiar scent. I looked around only to see Kiba. I sniffed again and I realized it **_**was **_**Kiba. I found that odd and closed my eyes.**

_**I wonder why he smelled familiar. I mean, I've only known him for a few hours, but it seems as if I should know him **_**I thought to myself before I fell asleep.**

_**Dream/Memory**_

_**I was nestled up against fur and I buried my head deeper into the nice warm fur. I heard talking around me and I felt safe for it was my mother and father.**_

_**"What should we do with her?" asked the female in which I was snuggled against.**_

_**"I'm not sure, but you both have to leave. I cannot risk either one of you to get injured or worse, killed in this war," replied the male.**_

_**"No. I will make sure Kira is safe and I will fight by your side," said the female and I heard a small growl. The male sighed.**_

_**"Well, I know when you make up your mind, there is no way I can change it," said the male and I could hear him give a small bark of laughter.**_

_**"I will give her to an old couple that live a few miles away from here. They have no children of their own so I'm sure she'll be fine," replied the female and I felt myself being lifted up by the nape of my neck and I immediatly curled up into a ball.**_

_**"But how will she fit in?" asked the male. I could tell the female smiled at this.**_

_**"Simple. I'll change her into a human. She won't know of her wolf past and should be fine," replied the female and I felt her start to walk away. I opened my eyes to see a white wolf with yellow eyes staring after me.**_

_**"Daddy!" I whimpered and my mother shook me a little.**_

_**"Hush little one. You'll be fine," she said and she started humming which put me to sleep.**_

_**End of Dream/Memory**_

**I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat and I looked around me. My eyes scanned over the sleeping wolves, but then stopped at one.**

_**The white wolf with yellow eyes**_** I thought and my dream suddenly flashed in my mind and it replayed the events.**

_**Is Kiba my father? **_**I question myself before I fall back asleep.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Akatsuki and Truth

_Alright, this one's a little short, but I promise you the next chapter is almost finished and very long. Now, I LOVE your reviews! I hope I get more from this chapter! You guys are the only ones that are keeping this story going on, Thanks!!_

_**Disclaimer: ... Huh? What? Oh, I only own a few characters such as Kira, Kikyo, Banyruu, Brad and Julie. Also this won't be here in future chapters. I think you can figure out who's made up and who's not Alright??**_

**As we walked into the dungeons, I was a little excited. We would finally see who the three-tailed fox demon was sealed inside and, better yet, get it's power soon. We were planning on taking the demon out of the person it's sealed inside. It would kill the person as a side effect, but it wouldn't really matter. The Akatsuki were heartless, and since I was with them, I was as well. My robe flowed around my feet as we approched the cell. It was dark and damp down here, and it took awhile for my eyes to adjust. Then Itachi lit a lamp and set it down on top of the cage in which the demon was in.**

**"Here's the demon, and don't be fooled by her cuteness," Itachi replied and I peered into the cage. I saw black hair and a face that I recognized. I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not. I blinked and looked closer. Yes! I was right. It was Kikyo, the girl that I had known when I was little. We used to be good friends, that is until our village burned to the ground. **_**I thought I was the only survivor, I guess I was wrong **_**I thought and looked around at the others to see if they had realized I recognized her. They seemed as they had before, and I was thankful.**

**"Sasori, un?" Deidara asked. I turned my attention to him.**

**"What?" I asked annoyed. He smiled at this.**

**"What do you think of her, un?" he asked me. I gave him a cold stare and replied heartlessly,"Nothing. I think nothing of her and I can't wait until we extract the demon." He smiled at this and nodded his head. **_**I don't know what to think actually **_**I thought. **_**She's my friend, but I've joined the Akatsuki now. I don't need her. But I should help her, I mean, she helped me **_**I thought and finalized my decision. I would help her, even if it took my own life.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I felt cold stone beneath me and stirred a bit. I then remembered everything that had happened and that Itachi had knocked me out. **

_**He'll pay for that **_**I thought harshly. I heard voices and I thought I recognized one, but I shrugged it off.**

**"Look who's awake," Itachi said in a sweet voice. I reached down to my weapons pouch and realized it wasn't there. I heard Itachi laugh at my attempt.**

**"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I disarmed you before I put you in there," I heard him say again in his sweet voice which was grating on my nerves.**

**"You could've fooled me on that one Itachi," I snarled at him and I heard snickers in the room. It wasn't just Itachi in here with me. **

**"You are not in the position to back talk me Kikyo. You are the one in the cage drained of chakra," Itachi hissed, already loosing his patience with me. I snickered at him and sat up. It took most of my strength, but I managed. I looked out of the cage and all I saw were black robes with red clouds on them. **_**The Akatsuki huh? **_**I thought as I looked at their faces. I saw a plant looking dude, and guy... or a girl, I couldn't tell, Itachi, a guy who looked like a shark and the thought **_**'Sharky' **_**crossed my mind, a guy with white hair, and a boy with red hair. He looked very familiar, but I didn't know. I racked my brains until it finally came to me: Sasori! We were friends when we were little, until the village was destroyed. I searched for survivors, but everybody was dead. I looked him up and down and gave him a distasteful glare. He was staring at me, but I couldn't see his emotions. Itachi then started to laugh. I turned my glare at him, but now it was pure hatred.**

**"It looks like she doesn't like you either Sasori," Itachi said, ignoring my death glare. Sasori nodded his head, but didn't take his gaze off me. I looked the other way, and I suddenly felt chakra coursing through me.**

_"The bars of this cage prevents us from breaking through, but you can still take my chakra and at least choke him," _**Banyruu said to me and I laughed inside.**

_**So your getting sick of him too eh? **_**I said to him, refering to Itachi. I heard him laugh and he gave me more chakra. It was now visible, black chakra swarming around me and giving me strength.**

**"You can't break free Kikyo. The bars are specially made where you can't break out," he said laughing. I now was thourouly pissed at him. I forced the chakra between the bars and slammed Itachi up against the wall by his neck. He was stuggling under the grip, but then the fish dude cut my chakra off. I snarled at him, my teeth increasingly getting sharper. The chakra around me now started to form my nails into claws and my already sharp teeth becoming fangs.**

**"So this is the demon, heh Itachi?" asked the fish guy and I snarled at him. He smirked at me.**

**"Yes Kisame. This is the demon, but she is much stronger than what she is showing," Itachi replied, now standing up from the ground and glaring at me. I snarled at him again and I grew a chakra tail, now whipping around my feet and snaking it's way toward Itachi. **

**"Oh no you don't!" Itachi yelled at me and made a few handsigns. I still snaked my way toward his feet, but then felt a sharp pain in my head. I could hear Banyruu cursing, but that was all I could really hear. The pain increased and I fell to my knees holding my head in my hands. I then saw Itachi in my mind.**

_**"So this is your demon huh?" **_**he asked me. I just glared at him as he walked closer to Banyruu's cage. Banyruu came close to slashing him with his claws, but he was just out of reach. I heard Banyruu growl at Itachi, but he just laughed. **

_**"You will be mine soon Banyruu. Then, you will reign again," **_**Itachi said and disappeared. The pain in my head slowly went away and I came back to the present. Banyruu's chakra was gone, but I could feel some strength still left in me. I was panting hard as if I had just run a marathon and I was bent down on my hands and knees.**

**"What did you do to her Itachi?" Kisame asked with a smile on his face. I looked back down at the ground and concentrated on my breathing. Itachi laughed.**

**"I took a look at her demon was all. And I have to say, it sure is powerful," he said and started laughing again. I glared at him and sat down. I cought a glimpse of Sasori and I could've sworn I saw worry in his eyes, but I dismissed the thought. He was with the Akatsuki now, cold blooded killers, he wouldn't care if I lived or died. **

_**I have to find a way out before he takes Banyruu **_**I thought as I sat down and stared at the ground. **

**"So Kikyo, will you let us have Banyruu, or will we have to do it by force?" Itachi asked. I stared at him as if he were stupid. Then my stare turned to anger.**

**"Over my dead body," I said in a low threateningly voice. Itachi glared at me.**

**"So be it," he said and walked out of the room. The others followed him and after I heard the doors shut, I collapsed on the ground once more. I eventually fell into a deep sleep but, unknown to me, a puppet watched me from the shadows.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Kira, Kira wake up," I heard a voice waking me up from my sleep. I opened my eyes and stared into onyx colored eyes. I was starting to get lost in those wonderful eyes when I heard Tsume snarl. I tore my gaze away from Sasuke and looked over to him. He was staring at us and he was growling at me.**

_**"What do you want Tsume?" **_**I asked him growling right back. I stood up and stood in front of Sasuke and took a stance. Tsume growled a bit more, but restrained himself from attacking.**

_**"Kiba wants you," **_**he said and stalked off. I snickered at him and turned to Sasuke.**

_**"Kiba wants you," **_**I said, trying to mimick Tsume's voice. He laughed and I realized this was the first time I had heard him laugh. I smiled, **_**he should laugh more **_**I thought before saying bye to Sasuke and followed where Tsume disappeared. I walked out into a clearing and I saw Kiba sitting there, alone. I walked up to him and smiled.**

_**"Yeah?" **_**I asked him and sat down in front of him. He smiled as well, but I saw he had a little concern in his eyes. I looked at him with curiosity, but I didn't show it. He started to talk, but he shut his jaws and it was as if he was thinking over something very important. I cocked my head at him and waited for him to speak. He looked at me again and then looked down at the ground. **

_**"What I'm about to say to you may shock you," **_**he said and looked at me to see my reaction. I was a little confused, but other than that, I was excited about what he was going to say next. He saw this and let out a sigh that I didn't know he was holding in and looked at me a little thankful.**

_**"Remember when I asked you who you were staying with before you learned of your wolf half?" **_**he asked me and I nodded my head to tell him that I did. He then continued.**

_**"The reason I knew that was because... I knew your mother," **_**he said and looked at me again. I gasped at this information and my mind didn't even have time to think before I started blurting out questions.**

_**"Where is she? Why did she leave me? And how do you know her?" **_**I asked him and he smiled a weak smile that was hardly noticable. **

_**"Well, she is still alive, but I'm not sure where and the reason she left you was to protect you. You must understand that. All she wanted was for you to be safe," **_**he said and looked at me with pleading in his eyes. I slowly nodded my head, letting it all sink in. **_**She's alive?**_** I thought.**

_**"You still didn't answer my last question, how do you know her?" **_**I asked again. He looked at me a little scared and answered my question while looking into my eyes.**

_**"I'm your father," **_**he replied, still staring into my eyes. This shocked me more than knowing my mother was alive. Things I had thought about when I was a child now came whirring through my head. Before I knew what I was doing, I realized I was yelling at him.**

_**"Where were you?! Where was my mother?! Why did you leave?" **_**I whispered out the last part and I felt tears running down my face.**

_**"Kira," **_**he said, but the next thing I knew I was runnig through the woods, tears streaming down my face. I realized I was coming to the edge, but I didn't stop. I just kept running. When I came to the cliff overlooking Darcia's keep, I stopped and some pebbles flew off the cliff. I looked around and ran to my right. Some people would think I was terrified and trying to run away from something. That was half true.**

_**"Hey Kira, what yo-" **_**I heard Toboe and I looked to see Toboe and Hige dragging a dead deer. I ran even faster, passing them with Toboe yelling after me.**

_**"Kira, what's wrong? Are you ok?" **_**I kept running until I reached a cave. I walked inside and it was cool and a little damp. I laid down in the corner of the cave and tried to stop crying. It didn't wotk very well, but I went from tears streaming down my face to a few slipping down every now and then.**

**"Kira!" I heard Sasuke call and my head shot up at his voice. **_**They're looking for me **_**I thought and I was going to meet him, but decided against it. I was still crying when the shadow of a wolf blocked the cave enterance. I didn't know who it was, but I turned my head so I wouldn't have to see them. I heard the wolf walk over to me and sit down. I looked up at it and all I saw were gray eyes.**

_**"Kiba told us everything," **_**the wolf replied and I was startled to hear Tsume's cold voice. I nodded my head and turned my face again.**

_**"Why wouldn't you let him talk to you?" **_**he asked me and I heard his voice soften a little. I sniffed and looked at him.**

_**"I don't know. I couldn't take it anymore, I guess," **_**I replied and started to ask myself the same question. **_**Because you're afraid of your past **_**I thought to myself. I agreed with myself and didn't realize Tsume was talking to me.**

_**"Kira!" **_**he yelled right in my ear. I flinched a little and glared at him.**

_**"You don't have to be so loud," **_**I growled at him and he smirked.**

_**"At least I have the old Kira back," **_**he said and smiled. Once again, I realized it was the first time he smiled. **_**Stupid emo people and all their problems **_**I thought to myself as Sasuke popped into my mind. I smiled at myself as I pictured him in my mind. His beautiful eyes and raven colored-**

_**"Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" **_**Tsume asked and I snapped back to reality.**

_**"I realized I finally saw you smile," **_**I lied. He gave a smirk.**

_**"Well, your special. You're the first to ever see me smile," **_**he said and I barked out a laugh. He smirked again and I shoved him a little with my paw.**

_**"So do you want to talk to Kiba?" **_**he asked me. My smile disappeared at the thought and I sighed. I had to face him sometime, and sooner was better than later.**

_**"I guess," **_**I sighed and stood up. Tsume also stood and started to walk out of the small cave. I followed, but reluctantly. When we came back to where the others were, I stopped before I entered the clearing.**

_**"Come on," **_**Tsume whispered to me. I took a deep breath and walked out into the clearing, but stopped after I got out of the shadows. Sasuke looked a little pissed and glared at Tsume. The others were looking at me as if wondering what I was going to do next. Kiba stood there, staring at me with sadness in his eyes.**

_**"I'm sorry Kira," **_**he whispered and I barely heard him. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice at the moment. He walked over to me and I tensed, ready to run, but I didn't know why I did that. He stopped as soon as he saw this and looked at me carefully. **

_**"Would you like for me to tell you what happened?" **_**he asked and sat down. I nodded my head and sat down as well. He told Tsume and the others to leave and I saw Sasuke give me a look that held worry in his eyes. I smiled at him and he recognized my smile, even in my wolf form, and he left as well.**

_**"I'll start at the beginning," **_**he said and started to tell me of my past.**

_I know it's a cliffhanger, sry. The next chap. should be in shortly, I hope. Pls Review!!1_


	11. Chapter 11: My Past and the Fight

_I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but school has started and I had less time to work on this, but it's here now! The next chapter should hopefully come out in a couple weeks, depending on homework. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter and reviews are welcomed greatly!!!!!_

_Recap: "I'll start at the beginning," he said and started to tell me of my past._

_NOTE: __**" " **__Talking in wolf form_

**" " **_Talking in human form_

_" " Banyruu talking_

_**"Ever since you were a pup, Shira and I treasured you. You were a gift given to us in a time of death and sorrow for there was a war. A war between wolves. Brothers against brothers, sons against fathers, daughters against mothers. It was horrible. Then you were born and I came back from the war after hearing the news. I made sure both of you were safe, but the war was coming closer to home. I wanted you both to move into the town, but Shira was stubborn. She said she would fight at my side, so we finally settled it. Shira took you off and changed you into your human form, and then gave you to Brad and Julie. That was the last time I saw your mother. She and I got separated afterwards because wolves were invading our territory and destroying our homes.**_

_**"Then, I heard from a pack of wolves that I had befriended, that there was a girl, but was a wolf. I knew they were talking about you. I was thrilled to know you were alive and doing fine,"**_

_**"Why did they call me the girl who was a wolf?" **_**I asked curiously.**

_**"The reason they called you a girl who was a wolf is because you are unlike the other wolves. You may have been born a wolf with wolf instincts, but when you turned human, those instincts dimmed and you thought yourself as a human, therefore, your wolf form is weaker than your human form, but it is still very strong," **_**he explained. I nodded my head, now understanding. Then questions filled my mind, but I pushed all away but one.**

_**"Who was the wolf who howled the night before I ran away?" **_**I asked him. He snapped his head up from looking at the ground and stared at me.**

_**"What wolf howl?" **_**he more demanded than asked. I shrugged my shoulders in a wolfish way.**

_**"It sounded lonely is all. I now know it was female, but before, I wasn't sure. I wanted to join the wolf, but I knew it would be odd if I did. So I asked Brad and Julie and they told me everything," **_**I replied to him. His eyes looked distant and unfocused. I took this opportunity to sneak away and I walked over to the others. They all stared at me oddly and I walked over to Sasuke.**

**"You feeling ok to walk?" I asked him, switching to my human form. My brown hair started flowing in the slight breeze and my piercing blue eyes stared at Sasuke's onyx ones. He was a little startled from me going to wolf to human, but quickly recovered.**

**"Yes, I'm fine. I have most of my chakra back and I have enough energy to walk," he said and smirked. **_**Of course he won't smile **_**I thought to myself and smiled.**

**"Good, then we can get on our way," I said and turned to the other wolves who were watching me with an interest, especially Hige. Tsume glared at Sasuke and I rolled my eyes.**

**"Ok. Since I'm Kiba's daughter, I'm going to make the next plan of action," I said and looked at the bewildered faces on the wolves. I smiled. **

**"Alright, since nobody knows me in my human form," **_**Except Itachi, but I don't plan on seeing him any time soon**_** I thought and continued, "I will go up there and beg for entrance. I will tell them that I need to inform a family member of mine that me and my mother are stuck on the road and I need help," I say and wait for the others inputs.**

_**"Sneaky idea, but I like it. After you get your friend out, we can go in and get Cheza," **_**Hige replied and looked in the direction Kiba was.**

**"Don't worry about Cheza. I plan to get her out as well. After that, If I need help, I'll give you a signal," I said and looked at Tsume's stunned face.**

_**"So you will save Cheza too?" **_**he asked me and I smiled.**

**"Of course, what are friends for?" I asked him and looked over at Toboe. He nodded his head and I grinned. **

**"Ok then. I guess I'll see you guys in a bit," I said to them and got my knife out of my pack and started to walk away. I then half turned, remembering something.**

**"And tell Kiba the plans after he gets out of his trance," I snickered and walked away, ignoring Sasuke as he said I shouldn't go.**

**After about 30 minutes walking toward the tower, a normal walk would have taken 10 minutes; I arrived at the gates with two guards.**

**"State your name and business," one replied as he crossed a spear with the other guard. I put up my helpless girl face and I lowered my head a bit.**

**"I'm Keesha and me and my mom are stuck on the road a while back," I said in a small voice and I pointed behind me. "If it's ok, I'd like to call a member of my family and let them know where we are so they can come and get us," I said and I smiled on the inside when I saw the guards remove their spears blocking the gates.**

**"We'll let you in, but be quick. I don't want Darcia to know about this," The one who had spoken before said and ushered me through the crack in the gate. I hurried along as he closed the gate behind me. I quietly entered the building and I looked around for a door down to the dungeons. I didn't find a door, but I did see a hallway that slanted downward. I slinked along the passage way, careful not to run into anyone or trip over something that would make a noise. I had to make this fast, so I transformed into my wolf form and trotted down the hallway, still slanting downward. Finally I came to a door and I sniffed. Itachi and some others had been down here, but what made me happier than ever, was the scent of Kikyo. I leaped for joy and hurried over to the door. I listened and I didn't hear anybody in there. I turned back into my human form and opened the door. It creaked open and I immediately stopped. I looked behind me and was relieved when I didn't hear or see anyone. **

**I slinked through the gap in the door and I entered into a dark room. I could smell the dampness in the room and I had a sudden fear that I was being watched. I glanced around me and there was nobody there except for a cage in the middle of the room. I carefully walked over to the cage and peered inside. I was shocked at what I saw. Kikyo was lying on the bottom of the cage and even in this dim light, I could see she was weak. **

**"Kikyo," I whispered and I saw her stir a bit. I decided to let her rest while I looked around the cage to find out how it opened. I looked all around it and didn't find anything. All there was were bars. I then transformed into my wolf form and jumped on top of the cage only to find metal. I jumped back down without making a sound and turned back into my human form.**

**"Kikyo. I can't find a way to get you out. Kikyo, I need your help," I whispered to her and she stirred more and moaned. I sighed when she didn't lift her head.**

**"So you need to open the cage huh?" I heard a voice behind me. I wheeled around and pulled out my knife. I saw something stir in the shadows and the figure walked out. It was a boy that looked around 16 or so and had bright red hair. I glared at him and got into a fighting position. He smirked at this and he moved closer, his black and red robe swishing as he walked.**

**"Don't come any closer!" I growled at him and I was thinking about transforming into my wolf form. He smiled, but stopped nonetheless.**

**"I want to help you is all. I want her out of here as well," he said and glanced over at Kikyo. I didn't take my eyes off of him and gave him a curious look. He saw this and his smirk faded.**

**"I know her. I would like to help her," he said and looked back at her. I glanced over at her and I saw that she hadn't moved since the last time I tried to wake her up. I looked back at the boy and lightened my glare on him.**

**"I'm Kira," I said, but didn't move out of my fighting stance.**

**"I'm Sasori," he said and started to walk toward Kikyo. I jumped in front of him and transformed into my wolf form, growling at him. He looked a bit surprised, but then looked annoyed. **

**"Look, I don't have much time. If they find out I'm missing, they'll suspect something and we'll both be caught. Now move out of my way!" he growled and walked around me. I didn't stop him this time, but I watched his every move carefully. I changed back into my human form and went to stand beside him. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.**

**"I'd stand back if I were you," he said. I nodded and stepped back. He made some hand signs and the cage started glowing. He finished his jutsu and the cage started to fall apart. First a bar or two would fall, then all of them fell and the top of the cage fell as if it slid off a table. A gust of wind blew my hair around and I closed my eyes momentarily. I opened them when the wind was gone and I saw Kikyo stir and start to wake up.**

**"Kikyo!" I said and ran over to her side. She groaned and sat up rubbing her head.**

**"My head still hurts," I heard her mutter as I knelt down to her.**

**"Are you alright? What did they do? And where is your weapons pouch?" I asked as I glanced down at her thigh and saw that it was missing. I looked back at her and I saw her eyes were closed.**

**"Sorry. Too many questions," I said as I helped her to stand. She nodded her head at this and then glared at Sasori. I looked back and forth wondering how they knew each other and, better yet, if Sasori wanted to help her, why did he do it when I came?**

**"Sasori, why are you here?" Kikyo asked and her glare intensified. I felt a little sorry for him since, after all, he had gotten her out of the cage.**

**"He helped open the cage," I said behind her and she turned to me.**

**"Oh really?" she said to me and then turning back to Sasori,"I thought you were with the Akatsuki? You know, the people who are heartless," she said as if it were a question and she didn't know anything about these 'Akatsuki.' Which in reality, she did, seeing the look on her face told me that. He seemed a little hurt about this and was about to say something, when Kikyo butted in.**

**"And why did you release me **_**2 hours **_**after the other Akatsuki left? I mean, I didn't know you had been there when I fell asleep, but when I did wake up, I sensed your puppet's presence and I fell back asleep, knowing you would come later. I didn't want to see you, but I guess I had to anyway," she said to him in a disgusted tone. I looked at his face again, but now there was anger than there was hurt.**

**"I didn't have a plan until Kira came to save you. I then decided I would help you and you two could escape while I acted like I was in my room the whole time," he said with anger in his voice. I watched as the two glared at each other, but it was then broken by noises in the hallway.**

**"What do you think that sound was, un?" I heard a voice. I saw shadows under the door and I quickly ran toward a dark corner of the room, Sasori and Kikyo following close after.**

**"I don't know Deidara, but I didn't hear it. You had better been not imagining things, or else you'll be my new cutting dummy," said a cold voice and the door suddenly opened and a dim light flowed from the doorway. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for them to sound the alarm, but there wasn't one.**

**"Deidara!" said the cold voice and the one named Deidara ran.**

**"I'm sorry Kisame! I'm sorry, un!" Deidara said as Kisame shut the door and ran down the hallway. I was wondering how they didn't see the cage in pieces, but when I turned to look, I then understood why. I saw a replica of the cage with the 'supposedly' unconscious Kikyo inside. It then fluttered, like a bad TV signal, then it disappeared altogether. I looked at Sasori and Kikyo, wondering which one had done that, when Sasori lowered his hands and opened his eyes that I now realized, were closed. Kikyo still gave him a dirty look, but it wasn't as bad as her death glare which she had given him earlier non-stop. **

**"We'd better get a move on," I said as I glanced at the other two, "I still have to find Cheza and get her out too," I said, suddenly remembering the flower girl. Sasori looked at me wide eyed while Kikyo looked confused.**

**"It's a long story Kikyo, and I'll tell you when we get out of this god forsaken place," I said and I turned to Sasori.**

**"Do you know where Cheza is being held?" I asked him. He gave me a look saying, 'I-may-know-where-she-is-but-that-doesn't-mean-I'm-going-to-help-her-escape-too.' I gave him an annoyed look.**

**"Just tell me where she is kept! I'll get her myself and you can make sure Kikyo gets outside," I replied to him, not halting the look I gave him. Kikyo though, on the otherhand, gasped at this.**

**"Your going to leave me with **_**him**_**!" she said and pointed in his direction. He glared at her and I sighed.**

**"Yes, and while I get Cheza, you can go to the others. There's four wolves and Sasuke. I already told them about you, so they'll know your not an enemy," I said as she looked from him and back to me. Again she did this and I sighed with annoyance.**

**"What's your problem?!" I asked them both. They looked at me as if I was a mutant that had beamed down in front of them. "You act as if you **_**hate **_**each other! Get over it and let's go! We need to hurry, now Sasori, where is Cheza?" I asked him, almost screaming. He now knew I wasn't going to wait any longer.**

**"She's on the third floor. When you reach the top of the stairs, go straight down the hallway. Watch out for Akatsuki members and Darcia; when you get there, go through the double doors. She'll be in there," he said and I marched out of the room, leaving the other two behind. **

**I carefully sneaked out of the door and half ran, half jogged, up the hallway. When I reached the doors that lead outside, I turned and ran up the steps. I got to the second floor and looked around for the other set of steps that would lead me up. I spotted them, and started to run toward them. I heard voices ahead of me and I immediatley stopped. I listened carefully and I realized they were coming from the stairs to the third floor. I looked around me for a dark corner or anything that could give me shelter, but all there were were doors. I went to the nearest one to me and I opened the door and ran in, shutting it quickly. I breathed a sigh of relieif, but it was cut short when I turned around. There was a blue, shark looking guy with a **_**HUGE **_**sword and he had it pressed up against this blonde girl, or guy's, neck, both of whom were staring at me.**

**"Hi, I was looking for a phone and, well, I couldn't find one so I went up here and looked in some rooms," I said and looked at them a little embarassed, but inside, I was screaming, **_**Oh shit! What do I do now?? **_**The shark guy smiled, showing pointy teeth.**

**"Deidara, I don't think you'll have to be my cutting dummy anymore," he said and slowly started to approach me. I figured out what he meant and my eyes went wide, and I drew my knife, for the second time today. He smiled and shook his head.**

**"That won't work on me little girl. I have powers beyond any you could imagine," he said, now chuckling a bit. The phrase **_**'little girl' **_**stuck in my head, snuffling out the fear and lighting the anger.**

**"I am **_**not **_**a little girl," I said to him between clenched teeth. The one named Deidara started laughing.**

**"She's a feisty one Kisame, un!" he said in between laughs. I glared at him and I saw that Kisame, big shark guy, started to laugh too.**

**"Yeah, and to think that she can smart mouth to us, huh Deidara!" Kisame said, now coming a little too close for my liking. I heard the voices pass the door and I was relieved when I heard them go down the stairs. I smirked and Kisame stopped, looking at me oddly.**

**"You may have strong powers Kisame," I said, pausing before I continued, "but I have more common sense and knowledge to beat you," I said to him, obviously making him mad since he suddenly charged me, big sword in hand. I quickly opened the door, slid out, and shut it, the sword splitting the door in half. I ran toward the stairs and dashed up them, hearing Kisame cursing below me.**

**I ran into a hallway at the top of the stairs and went straight, according to Sasori's instructions. I heard Kisame behind me, almost breathing down my neck, I ran faster, almost as fast as I had in the forest only 4 days ago, but what seemed like a long ago memory. I threw open the doors at the end to find a girl with light pink hair laying on the floor. I ran over and stood in front of her. Before Kisame entered the room, I changed into my wolf form and howled long and loud.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasori and I were on our way sneaking out of Darcia's keep when I heard the distinct sound of splitting wood coming from upstairs. I looked over at Sasori and he had heard the noise too, for he was looking up and shaking his head, muttering something about **_**'Stupid idots... going to tear down the whole castle... Darcia will get very mad...'**_

**I listened and I heard running footsteps, what seemed to be two, no, three sets of feet. I waited for Sasori to say something, but he never did.**

_**Stupid boys **_**I thought **_**they are so dense sometimes. **_**After that thought, I was about to sneak out the door when I heard a long howl, coming what seemed to be the second or third floor. My mind went only to one thought: **_**Kira.**_

**I immediatley turned on the spot, rushing past Sasori and dashing up the stairs using what chakra I had. I had about half of it back, but I still wanted to save it in case of emergencies, but this would be considered an emergency. I barely heard Sasori behind me as I ran up the stairs, looked around, realized it wasn't on this floor, and ran to the other set of stairs. I ran up the staris and stopped, listening for anything that could tell me where Kira was. I heard a low growl, and I ran toward it, down the hallway and coming to open doors which I saw Kira, Sharky, and the blonde girl. Sharky looked toward me and smiled. I stopped and glared at him.**

**"Looks like our little demon escaped. I wonder who helped you?" Sharky said and glanced behind me, where I heard Sasori running. I watched Sharky's face to see what he would think when he saw Sasori. I watched and watched but his face never seemed to change. I then saw it turn to puzzlement as he looked around, fear written on his features. I then saw a puppet appear behind him and whisper in his ear. He turned around, now an angry expression on his face. The puppet punched him and he went flying into a wall. **

**"Kisame, now you know you should be nice," said the puppet as Kisame stood up and looked angrily at the puppet. I then saw movement over near the girl and I looked over and I saw her doing handsigns. I leaped at her and collided with her, making her handsigns useless. She growled at me and stood up. I leaped to my feet and I felt chakra surround me. She smirked and I realized that this **_**girl **_**was a **_**guy.**_** I smothered my laughter, but inside, I was laughing, along with Banyruu.**

_"Man, he could fool anyone couldn't he?" _**Banyruu asked, his laughter still echoing in my head. I laughed and agreed with him. **_"How about we show him how a demon fights?" _**he asked me, knowing full well he wanted to take over.**

_**No, but I will let you give me three tails, a limit I haven't reached yet, and probably won't today, **_**I said to him in my head as the guy-girl attacked me.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I watched the fighting around me, a little sad I didn't have anyone to fight. But I wasn't sad for too long, for none other than Itachi and Darcia walked through the door. I saw Darcia's surprised face as he saw what as happening, yet Itachi seemed to have a look of pure amusement. I decided to take this chance and leaped at Itachi, snarling. He moved with quick ease and I fell lightly on my paws, whipping around to face him.**

**"Oh Kira. It seems you hold a grudge on me?" he said in a honey-covered voice. I growled and stood my ground.**

**"I guess you could say that," I said as I started to circle him, and he started to circle as well. I growled at him, this time showing him my teeth. He laughed and stopped. I stopped as well and waited for him to make an attack. Then I saw a white flash and I saw Kiba tackle Darcia and I looked to the door and saw the rest of the gang, including Sasuke. I saw movement and realized Itachi was making handsigns. **_**Crap! **_**I thought as he finished and muttered something under his breath and I saw Sasuke glare at Itachi.**

**"Let's see what you can do with this," he said and opened his eyes. I gasped when I saw that his eyes were red with black in them. I closed my eyes to get away the image. I searched for something in my mind and finally found it. My wolf instincts. I went into the corner of my mind, and when I reopened my eyes, I saw surprise in Itachi's eyes.**

**"So your eyes change as well. Although, I must admit, I like your blue eyes better," he said and I snarled at him. No longer was I Kira, but a wolf that was trapped. I attacked him before I realized I had moved my feet, but Itachi brought up a kunai and slashed me with it as I went inches from snapping my jaws around his neck. I turned as soon as I hit the ground and snarled at him, my bleeding side dripped blood on the floor. He grinned and looked over at the blood on the floor.**

**"Oh, now look. You made a mess," he sneered and I snarled at him. I attacked him again, making sure not to look in his eyes. I ran in one direction, then swerved, missed him, and went in another. I finally attacked him and I hit my mark: his neck. I felt my fangs go through his neck and blood entered my mouth. We landed on the ground with me on top and I heard a sincker behind me. I looked to see Itachi standing there, no punture wounds on his neck. I growled and looked back to the Itachi I had 'killed' and a puff of smoke appeared and when it disappeared, I growled and stepped off the log. I turned around and snarled at Itachi.**

_**"If you want to fight, then why don't you actually fight me!" **_**I growled and he smirked. The next thing I realized, I was pinned against the wall, his arm across my neck, **_**and I was in my human form. **_**I tried to turn back to my wolf form, but I couldn't. I reached down and was thankful for the knife I had, and I tried to slash him with it. But he grabbed my wrist with his free hand and twisted my hand around. I screamed with pain and I dropped the knife.**

**"What did you do?!" I yelled at him, talking about me being in my human form. He smirked at this and looked at me. I looked at his mouth since I knew I would be dead if I looked in his eyes. **

**"It turns out, that I can turn you into your human form, and keep you there," he said and pressed harder on my neck. I choked a bit and I tried to kick him, but it didn't work since he had me pinned against the wall with his body. I once again willed my body to turn to my wolf form, but once again, it disobeyed me. I looked beyind Itachi and I saw Sasori fighting Kisame, Kikyo fighting Deidara, and Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige fighting Darcia. I tried to find Sasuke, but I couldn't find him. My heart dropped at this. I knew I liked him, liked him a lot for that matter, and not knowing where he was while I was fighting his brother made me feel like I had begun a new life, just for it to be ended like this. I closed my eyes, feeling my body go limp. I felt my body start to float in darkness, leaving reality behind. **

**But then I was being pulled out of the darkness, coming back to reality. I felt air in my lungs and I breathed in and out. I looked up and realized I was on the floor with someone standing in front of me. I tried to see who it was, but my vision was blurry. I was no longer in Itachi's grasp and I turned back to my wolf form. It was a lot harder this time, but I managed and with my eyesight, I was a little shocked at who it was. Kiba looked at me and smiled. I looked at him shocked. He also turned to his wolf form and growled at Itachi. I smiled and stood next to him, growling as well, forgetting about Sasuke.**

**"So, you get help from a wolf Kira. Sad, I was hoping it would be my brother, but I guess this will be fine," he said and attacked us. We both went our seperate ways, coming from behind him, but he was too quick and met us there.**

**"You will never beat me, I have chakra, and what do you have Kira, fangs and claws. Sad that this will be a quick fight," he said and he was suddenly behind us. I jumped up and attacked him, but I landed on ground. I snarled and looked around, wondering where he went.**

**"Looking for me?" a voice asked behind me and I wheeled around to face Itachi. Kiba ran to my side and growled at him.**

_**"Fight hand to hand Itachi," **_**I hissed at him, **_**"Don't play foolish games," **_**I growled at him and I attacked. He nodded his head and brought out a kunai.**

**"If this is what you wish, then so be it," he said when I landed on him, attacking his hand. He didn't let go, but it appeared in his other hand and he slashed me with it. I bit down harder in pain and I locked my jaws on his wrist. He slashed at me again, this time on the smae wound, and I yelped and let go. I saw Kiba attack and he got a hold of Itachi's other wrist and twisted his head where I heard a loud **_**CRACK **_**and,this time, Itachi yelled in pain. I smirked at this, but gasped when Itachi threw Kiba against the wall.**

_**"Kiba!" **_**I yelled and started to run to his side, but I was blocked by Itachi.**

**"Now, now, we have to finish our fight," he said and I grinned at him.**

_**"Yes, your right Itachi. Let me finish you off and then I can go and see Kiba," **_**I said and lunged once again at him. He was ready for me and he put a kunia in front of him, aiming at my chest. I twisted in mid air and the kunai went into my shoulder. I snarled and landed on the ground, twisting my head around to look at my shoulder. I got the handle of the kunai in my jaws and I closed my eyes as I ripped it out. I tossed the kunai to the ground and turned to face Itachi.**

**This time, he lunged at me, another kunai in hand. I snarled at him and I attacked his wrist, the one that was broken. I heard him grunt and I smirked, still holding him by his wrist. He wacked me on the head with the handle of his kunai hard enough for me to see stars. I let go and I fell to the ground. I heard him shuffle towards me, but he stopped. I concentrated on trying to hear him, but all I heard was silence. **

_**Silence. **_**I opened my eyes and saw that they had Kikyo bound by ropes that seemed to drain her chakra along with Sasori. Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige lay on the floor, blood seeping out from underneath them. Before I could act, I felt Itachi drag me up from the nape of my neck, then it turned out to be my hair.**

**"Look at all your friends. They're either tied up or half dead already," he whispered in my ear and I shuddered as I felt his breath on me. **

**"Let me go!" I screamed at him, now kicking and trying to wrestle my hair free.**

**"Fine, but it comes with consequences." he said and before I could ask what he meant, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I fell into darkness.**

_Sorry! I know I left you at another cliffhanger, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Pls review!!_


	12. Chapter 12: Human Banyruu & Will's Plan

_**Answering Review: K94evur- **__OMG, I hope your friends don't kill you by the time this gets out. LOL. I am glad more than 3 people are reading this. I thank you for spreading word of my story._

_Thank-you for reviewing K94evur and my crazy best friend, Tasha6678. I hope you both like this chapter, along with K94evur's friends. LOL, Like always, reviews are welcomed!!_

_**Recap: **__Kira was knocked unconcious, as of everybody else, Sasuke is nowhere to be found, and what are the Akaysuki planning on doing with Kira, Kikyo, and the others?_

**I felt beneath me, cold steel. I felt coldness on my cheek and I rolled over onto my back, making sure I was still in one piece. The gash on my side had stopped bleeding, but there was dry blood covering the wound, my cuts and bruises hurt, but not so painfully I couldn't think straight, and then one thought popped in my head, **_**Where was everybody else? **_**I opened my eyes and I only saw darkness. I slowly sat up and let my eyes adjust. I was in a cage. It looked more like a dog crate in my opinion, but I looked beyond the mesh and saw other cages, but they had bars instead of mesh. I saw still forms in the cages and I hoped everybody was ok. I looked around to see Kiba and his pack in mesh cages also. **

_**Well, this sucks, **_**I thought as I counted the cages. **_**One, two, three, four, five, and six counting myself. **_**I went through and counted again. Where was Sasori being kept? I wondered as I looked around. I saw Kikyo, Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and then there was me. Sasuke was missing! **

_**Where the hell is he? **_**I wondered as I saw Kiba stir. He sat up in his cage and looked around. When he caught my eye, I smiled weakly. I saw concern in his eyes.**

**"I'm fine," I whispered and I saw him nod his head. He was also in his human form as well. I wondered why he wasn't in his wolf form and I was about to ask when light suddenly flooded the room. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and I saw the shadow of a tall figure walk into the room. He walked over toward Kikyo, picked up the cage she was in, and walked out. **

**I was too weak to try and figure if there was a way to escape. I sighed and tried to figure out where Sasuke had gone. Then I remembered how Sasori got Kikyo out of the cage. I wondered why they wanted Kikyo, but I couldn't ask anybody here. My ears were suddenly peirced with a scream that could only be matched with the most painful thing that has ever happened to you ten-fold. My head shot up, knowing exactly who it was. I didn't know what they were doing to Kikyo, but I had to help her. **

**Despite my weakness, I looked around the cage for a way out. I found nothing. Kikyo screamed again and I growled in frustration. Kiba gave me a look and I ignored him. I tried to turn into my wolf form, but I felt an agonizing pain in my neck. I muffled my scream with my hand and reached up to my neck and I felt a collar of some sort. I tried to get it loose, but it wouldn't budge. I growled and ran my fingers along the collar, trying to find a way to unhook it. I found a bunch of screws instead. I counted them and there were four of them. I worked on getting the scews loose, while Kiba started asking me questions.**

**"Are you ok? What are you doing? Kira, please talk to me," he pleaded and I gave a mangled scream of frustration.**

**"I'm trying to get this accursed collar off, now will you shut up!?" I yelled at him and he fell silent. I went back to working with the collar. **_**One screw down, three to go, **_**I said to myself, but I cringed as I heard Kikyo scream again.**

_**Why is this taking so long!? **_**I screamed at myself as I worked on getting the other screw loose.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke and I realized I was being carried in a cage. I tried to see who was carrying my, but I failed to see their face. We entered a room and I was dumped onto a table. I immediatly tried to stand up t o defend myself. I failed since straps of leather wrapped around my wrists and ankles and strapped me to the table. I gasped when I felt a kunai to my chest. **

**"What are you doing?" I snarled at the man. A light was right above me, only lighting the table I was on. I saw him smirk and he stepped closer to the light, Itachi. I looked around and saw the dark shadows of the Akatsuki. I tried to get free, but failed.**

_"Don't move too much, it'll hurt worse," _**I heard Banyruu in my head. **

_**What do you mean!? **_**I asked him, not understanding what he was talking about. I still thrashed and Itachi smirked.**

_"They are going to try and extract me from you," _**he said and I heard him pause. I was getting scared now and I waited for him to finish. **_"And you will die," _**he said and I went over the edge.**

**"No! You're not going to! Your not!" I screamed at Itachi, but my voice was low because I was more scared than I was mad. Itachi smirked, I guess he heard the fear in my voice.**

**"So did that little demon of yours tell you what was going on? Don't worry," he said and raised the kunai from my chest, "You won't have to hear that voice for long." he said and my eyes went wide. He started doing hand signs and I screamed, knowing what was coming.**

_**What do I do?! **_**I asked myself frantically as I tried to get free. He then finished the hand signs and a blue light hit me. I screamed so loud I didn't hear myself as I felt the searing pain in my chest and then start to cover my body.**

_**Banyruu! Help me! **_**I screamed in my head, but I didn't get a reply. I felt something pulling at my mind and I tried to grip my head, but my wrists were restrained. I screamed again, feeling the pain run through my mind and I felt they were tearing my brain apart- and technichly, they were. I thought I heard Banyruu fighting back, but I wasn't sure. I opened my eyes to see black chakra flowing from me and forming on the ground. I looked at Itachi and his face was a mask, then it broke out and turned into horror.**

**"What's going on! This isn't supposed to be happening!" he yelled and I could slowly feel the life draining from me. I cried a silent plead for help in my mind and, this time, I felt empty. Nobody answered back. I then slipped into unconcious, whether from the pain or from dying, I wasn't sure, but all I met was blackness. Blackness that took away all the pain.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Finally!" I yelled and threw the collar to the side. I then tried to turn into my wolf form, and this time, it worked. I didn't feel like celebrating at the moment, I automatically started chewing the mesh wire. I felt it cutting into my gums and the blood dripped out of my mouth, but I didn't care.**

**"Kira, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Kiba yelled at me, trying to stop me from chewing the wire. For a moment, I stopped and looked at him. He looked at me a little confused and I smirked.**

_**"Too late," **_**I replied, going back to work on the wire.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I felt myself enter the world, the air blasting my face. I opened my****eyes and looked around. I saw the Akatsuki members and Itachi suddenly slumped to the floor, exhausted and shocked.**

**"Why hello," I said, smirking at every dark form in the room. "I don't think we've met, I'm Banyruu, the three-tailed fox demon."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I squeezed myself out of the hole that I had made and ran over to Kiba. I ripped out a section of his cage and he squeezed out as well. **

_**"Kiba, get the others out, I'll find Kikyo. You go on ahead, I'll catch up later," **_**I told him as I started to bound to the door.**

**"No," he said simply. I came to a halt and looked at him oddly. He shook his head and looked at the ground. "I can't loose you again," he said and looked at me. This time, I looked down.**

_**"Kiba, I'll be fine. Trust me," **_**I told him as I gave him one last look and bounded out the door.**

**I ran down the hallway, following Kikyo's faint scent. I then came to a door and I nudged it open with my nose. I looked inside and saw the Akatsuki, Kikyo, and a strange boy. I immediatly ran through the Akatsuki members and reached Kikyo. I jumped up on the table and faced the Akatsuki, snarling at them all, even the strange boy. Itachi smirked, but his face seemed paler than usual.**

**"So you escaped- again," he said and I growled at him. He chuckled and stood up.**

_**"What did you do to Kikyo you sadistic-" **_

**"Now, now, no foul language Kira," he replied, wagging his finger at me. I snapped my jaws, letting him know that I would snap his fingers clear off if he did that again. He smirked again, but stopped nonetheless. "Oh, I just extracted her demon to answer your question," he said and I snarled at him.**

_**"What did you do with Banyruu?" **_**I snarled at him, stepping over Kikyo's body protectivly. I saw a smile come on the strange boy's features and I looked at him.**

**"I'm Banyruu actually," he said and my jaw dropped. I looked more closely at him this time. He had black spikey hair and red eyes. In my personal opinion, he looked pretty cute, but I pushed that thought out of my mind.**

_**"So you're Banyruu?" **_**I asked him shocked. He nodded his head and continued smiling. **_**"So will Kikyo be ok?" **_**I asked him, since he seemed like the only smart person in the room. But instead, Itachi had to but in.**

**"Actually, Kikyo is dead. When you extract a demon from the human, the human dies," he said and he smirked at me. I growled at him.**

_**"You lie Itachi!" **_**I yelled at him, **_**"Her heart still beats," **_**I said and I was taken a-back by the look of shock on his face.**

**"That can't be, she is dead Kira, face it," he said, returning to his masked facade. I saw the slighest smirk on Banyruu's features, but I shrugged it off.**

_**"Well, if she's dead," **_**I said, a plan forming in my mind, **_**"Then I guess you won't mind if I take her body with me hmmm?" **_**I asked him, a smile playing on my lips. He glared at me, but then his glare lightened up a bit.**

**"You won't get the chance, Kira. Have you forgotten Sasuke?" he asked. I snarled, preparing myself to lunge at him.**

_**"What have you done with him?" **_**I asked in a threatening tone. But of course, this was Itachi I was talking to, so he just seemed to relax even more, even with Banyruu in the room.**

**"Oh, my brother? Hmmm, let me think," he said and I snarled. He smirked and continued, "He might be in a room, locked up, his chakra drained and on the verge of death," he said as calmly as if he were wondering whether to continue painting his nails purple.**

_**"You didn't," **_**I said, almost a whisper. He smirked.**

**"Oh, but I did dear Kira," he said and I was just about to lunge when I heard a voice in my head, **_"Don't. I'll take care of them," _**it said. I could tell it was male, and I had heard it before.**

_**Banyruu? **_**I asked in my head, glancing at him. **

_"Yes Kira. Now turn your attention back to Itachi or he'll suspect something is up," _**he said and I obeyed. I glared all of my hatred into him, but he didn't even blink. Then Banyruu rushed forward, black chakra in his hand. He went after Itachi first, and in three seconds, Itachi was laying on the floor, his eyes were open and his face was blank. While Banyruu fought, I hooked Kikyo's arm over my neck and hoisted her up a bit. Then Banyruu was in front of me.**

**"Here, I'll carry her," he said, and before I could say anything, he had already picked her up bridal-style. I shrugged my shoulders and jumped down from the table. **

**"You go find Sasuke, I'll meet the others," he said.**

_**"How do you know where the others will be?" **_**I asked him curiously.**

_"I can read your mind, you know," _**he said. I nodded my head, not completely understanding how, but I got the general idea. Banyruu headed out the door with Kikyo and I turned my attention to finding Sasuke. I sniffed the air, separating the many scents. I then caught Sasuke's scent, but it was very faint. I followed as best and as fast as I could. I turned down a hallway and I went down that way, until his scent disappeared. I growled and retraced my steps until I found his scent again. I continued, getting turned around many times. They probably brought him to a lot of places to scatter his scent, but they couldn't fool me. Except once or twice. **

**I finally came to a door with the paint peeling off of it. I turned into my human form and turned the knob. Locked. Go figure. I then stepped back, and kicked the door with everything in me. I could hear the hinges squeak in protest, but other than that, it stayed sealed shut. I did this again and again, with the same outcome. **

**I snarled in frustration, turned into my wolf form, and ran at full speed at it. I slammed my body against the door and it fell with a **_**THUD **_**with me on top. I jumped up and looked around the dark room. I finally spotted a cage like thing in the corner and I ran over to it. The cage was connected to the wall and, chained to the wall, was Sasuke. I gasped as I looked him over. There was dried blood on his face, of what I could see of it, his shirt was almost non-existent, and he was slumped over like a rag doll.**

_**"Sasuke?" **_**I asked softly, afraid to speak too loud. His head slowly raised up and I saw he had a black eye and a busted lip. I held back my whimper as I looked around the cage, only to find that it was like all the other cages, it had no door.**

_**I'll just make one, **_**I thought and I grabbed a hold of one of the bars and started to tug at it. I kept on pulling and it started to bend. I smirked and started to work faster. After a few minutes, I had managed to get two bars bending opposite of each other and I was able to slip inside. Sasuke watched me, not saying a word. I was worried now. I mean, I was covered in blood, around my neck, on my side, my mouth was probably bloodied, and he didn't say a word. I turned into my human form and I looked over the chains. Like the cage, it seemed to have no way to open them. I growled out loud and I started to gnaw at one of the chain links. I snapped it in half and Sasuke's right leg was now free, dangling off the ground.**

**"Start at the hands," I heard Sasuke say in a barely audible whisper. I nodded a silent reply and stood on my hind legs and started at the hands. I now had his right hand free and I jumped down and went over to his other side to start working on the other hand. When I snapped that one, Sasuke started to fall, and I barely managed to turn to my human form and catch him before he hit the ground. I set him gently on the floor and I changed back to my wolf form and quickly set to work on the last chain. My mouth tasted like metal and my teeth felt like they were going to fall out, but I continued. **

**Two minutes later, I had succeeded in getting the other chain off. I sighed and sat down, taking a deep breath. I turned into my human form and stood up. I knelt down next to Sasuke and I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I got him to his feet.**

**"Can you walk?" I asked him as I was about to head out the doorway. I looked over to him and I saw him slowly shake his head. **

**"Alright," I said as I helped him walk out the doorway and out into the hall. I heard fighting going on and I tensed up, looking everywhere for something to pop out and attack. I heard Kiba and the others attacking something that sounded like metal. I helped Sasuke walk down the hallway toward the fighting and I stopped at the corner and looked around. There, in front of the enterance, stood what seemed to be metal people with helmets. Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, and Hige were fighting them and I wondered where Banyruu and Kikyo were.**

**I sighed when I saw the fight and turned back to look at Sasuke. He seemed to know exactly what was going on and made a move to stand on his own. **

**"Oh no you don't. You're too weak to walk, let alone fight," I told him as I set his arm back firmly around my shoulders. I heard him sigh and I smirked.**

**"Just let me handle it," I said as I set him against the wall and I turned into my wolf form. **_**"Now let's have some fun."**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Father please, you can't go after her," I pleaded as he set bullets in his gun.**

**"Son, you know what she is," he said and snapped his rifle shut, "we have to kill her," he said and looked up from his gun.**

**"No you don't. Just leave her alone, she has done no harm to us," I pleaded again, trying to change my father's idea.**

**"Josh," he said, walking over to me now, "You will not follow me. You will stay here. Do you understand me?" he asked me as he stopped a few feet away from me. I sighed and nodded my head.**

**"Good," he said before he turned around and walked out the door.**

_**And you think I will listen to you when Kira is in danger, **_**I thought to myself as I ran upstairs to my room and brought out my own gun I had hidden from him.**

**"We'll see about that," I said quietly as I opened up my window and started to climb down the tree.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I bit down on the things' arm and he slung me against the wall. I fell in a heap and he kicked me. I jumped up from anger and attacked his stick looking thing. A red laser shot out, but it missed me. I landed on the ground and quickly turned and attacked him again. I finally ripped apart the metal mask covering his face and he then twitched and stayed still.**

_**Three down, **_**I thought to myself as I turned to look at the others. Kiba and Hige were fighting the last one, while Toboe and Tsume watched and made sure the thing was going to be finished. The thing fell, twitching and then stayed still. I turned back to my human form and went over to Sasuke who was leaning up against the wall.**

**"I can walk, don't worry about me," he said as he straightened up and walked toward me. I smirked, but nodded my head.**

**"Fine, then we can go. Has anyone seen Banyruu and Kikyo?" I asked them, and then remebered that they hadn't seen Kikyo, or Banyruu for that matter. "Nevermind," I said and I walked toward the door and went outside. I stopped and looked around. There was nothing in sight. Kiba walked up next to me and looked around also.**

**"We better go," he said and looked at me. I turned my gaze toward him, "You'd better help Sasuke," he said as he walked down the stairs followed by Tsume, Toboe, and Hige. I turned and saw Sasuke behind me.**

**"Come on," I said as I put his arm around my shoulders, "We have to run," I said as I toook off running. Sasuke kept up and I figured he was using what chakra he had. Kiba and the others had already reached the trees and they kept running. We reached the tree line soon after and ran faster, going between the trees and missing the limbs that reached out to grab us. We passed through the clearing we were in before and soon after, we came to the river.**

_**"Is everybody alright?" **_**I heard Kiba ask as soon as we entered the river side.**

**"Fine here. Minus a few gashes and bruises," I said, the pain now shooting through my side. Kiba looked at me with concern, but otherwise, showed no emotion.**

_**"Fine," **_

_**"Still living,"**_

_**"Eh," **_**came the replies of Kiba's pack. I smirked at the answers, especially Tsume's.**

**"So what are we going to do from here?" Sasuke asked. I tensed and so did Kiba. I knew he wouldn't leave me again, now that he had found me, but I wanted to go and find my mother. Sasuke must've saw the tension and he coughed a bit. **

**"How about a drink of water?" he asked, breaking the silence.**

**"Sounds good," I said as I lead him over to the river. Kiba nodded his head and drank gulps of water. I sat down on the ground after Sasuke had had his fill and I looked at the sky, the moon just peaking over the hill.**

_So, did you like it? I'm going to start the next chapter with some suspense, but not much. You willl also see where everybody's going and all. Pls REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye & Will's Last Breath

_Hey guys! Well, I was moving, that's why this is out so late. I had to go 2 whole days without it. I thought I was going to die! lol, But, I'm still here. Anyway, thank-you for your reviews and I hope more people are reading this story. As always, REVIEW!! Also, sorry this is so short, I thought this was a good place to stop._

**I listened as a wind found it's way to the river and blew some dead leaves on the ground. I then heard leaves crunching behind me, I wheeled around, as did everybody else, and saw Banyruu. Of course, Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige got into defensive postions and started growling at Banyruu. I jumped up and ran over to Kikyo who he was carrying in his arms. **

**"Where were you?" I asked him, looking over Kikyo making sure she was ok. He just shrugged his shoulders.**

**"I had another to join me," he said and tilted his head behind him. I eased to one side and looked behind him, there was a girl with pink hair and some kind of suit thing with diamond shape holes in some places. Kiba trotted over and stood beside her and she put her hand on his head, petting him. I turned on my heel and looked towards the other side of the river.**

**"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to live at least a semi-normal life," I said, looking back towards the town that I knew Brad and Julie lived. I heard somebody shift and I looked to see Kiba now standing beside me in his human form.**

**"I can't loose you again," he said, barely above a whisper.**

**"Then why don't you join me?" I asked him. He looked at me and then looked back towards the pack and the pink-haired girl.**

**"I can't leave them," he said and looked down at the ground. "And Cheza's going to lead us to Paradise," he said, and I took the hint that Cheza was the pink-haired girl. I sighed, because deep down, I didn't want him to leave either. **

**"Well..." I said trailing off.**

**"You could come with us," he said, enthusiasim coating his voice. Now it was my turn to look down. **

**"I can't," I whispered, not knowing if Kiba heard me. I knew I couldn't leave Sasuke, something seemed to connect when we first met. I also wanted to go back to my human life and try to find my mom. She was the one I wanted to talk to the most, for it was her voice I remembered on those lonely nights in my bedroom. I saw Kiba nod his head.**

**"Sasuke?" he almost mouthed, yet I could still hear him. I nodded and looked up.**

**"At least you'll know where to find me," I said, forcing a weak smile. He barely lifted up the corners of his mouth. Then, before I had time to think, I hugged him. I wasn't sure why I did that, but I just kept hugging him anyway. He hesitated a moment before hugging me back. We stood there and he started asking me questions.**

**"Will you be alright?" he asked. I nodded my head into his jacket.**

**"He better take care of you or else," he said and I smiled.**

**"He will," I whispered into his ear and pulled away.**

**"Find Shira," he said as he pulled away. I was about to cry now. I wasn't a very emotional person, but this got to me. I nodded my head again into his jacket.**

**"I will. Until my last breath, I will." I whispered silently.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I heard the whole conversation between Kira and Kiba. I smiled at the whole, 'he bettter take care of you or else,' thing. But I felt something for Kira I had never felt for anyone else. It seemed she knew me better than anyone and I opened up to her in only a matter of days. Sure I didn't tell her **_**everything, **_**but it seemed like I had. **

**Kira and Kiba looked at each other once more before Kira turned to me. I saw that her eyes were brimmed with tears and I fought the urge to comfort her then.**

**"Do you want to come with me?" she asked. Of course I already knew that answer, but I acted different.**

**"Where?" I asked her. I saw her smirk, and I wondered what that was about.**

**"The town before you and I met," she replied and I remebered it had only been like a week since we met. **

**"Sure. I have nowhere else to go," I said to her, nodding my head. She smiled and then looked over at Banyruu.**

**"What about Kikyo?" she asked, looking concerned for the unconscious girl.**

**"I'll take care of her. I'm the only one that can," Banyruu said as he seemed to bring Kikyo closer to him. I smirked knowingly.**

**"Oh, ok," Kira said as she walked over to the pack of wolves.**

**"I'll miss all of you and I hope all of you reach Paradise," she said to them. I smiled. They all nodded their heads and some said things under their breath like, 'Thanks,' or 'I hope you do too.' I gave all of them a small smile when they looked at me, even Tsume. Then Kira went voer to Banyruu and spoke to him in a hushed voice. I wasn't sure what she had said, but I caught the words: 'better' 'care' 'her' 'you'll be' 'trouble.' **

**Banyruu didn't look too happy, and said something along the lines of, "Well duh. I'm not stupid you know." I smirked and Kira then walked over to me, looking at the river.**

**"You promise you won't drop me this time?" she asked. I smiled, but I had promise in my eyes, "I promise."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I let Sasuke hold me again and I gripped tightly to his jacket. I closed my eyes and I heard Sasuke chuckle. I made a mental note to kill him later as I felt him jump. This time, I was jolted when he landed. I slid out of his arms and looked back across the river. I smiled and waved. Kiba waved back and I had second thoughts about leaving him, but I felt Sasuke pulling lightly on my shirt. I turned and followed him into the woods, leaving my father behind. But before I disappeared totally, I stopped and turned. I saw the shocked face of Sasuke before I turned into my wolf form. I raised my head and howled. My howl echoed through the woods, leaving behind a rememberance of my presence. Before the echoes ended, I disappeared, along with Sasuke, into the woods.**

**"What was with the howl?" Sasuke asked me after we had left. I had already turned back to my human form and I shifted my bag- that had magically stayed with me through this whole trip- on my shoulders.**

**"I'm not sure actually, I just had... I don't know..." I said, trying to describe the feeling that took over me. I pondered this and didn't realize what was in front of me: a tree. I felt arms around my waist. I squealed- being pulled out of my thoughts and realize I was falling to the ground- and I landed on something soft. I heard and 'uff' below me and I opened my eyes to see Sasuke inches away from my face. I gasped and I felt heat rising to my face.**

**"I-I'm s-s-sorry," I stuttered, pulling away from his face. He gazed at me, as if it was the first time he had saw me. I tore my eyes from his gaze and got up off of him.**

**"I'm sorry," I muttered as he stood up as well. I fiddled with the string on my pack, staring at the ground and feeling the heat on my face.**

**"No problem," he said. I looked up and it seemed he was in a daze.**

**"Come on," I said warily as I started to lead. He followed me, but seemed to be in deep thought. I ignored him and looked around. We were past the wolf packs' territory, but had not yet reached the village where we met Kikyo. **

**I heard the metallic click of a gun and I immediatly stopped and looked around me carefully, looking for the glint of the gun in the sun or tracks in the dirt. There was nothing. I felt Sasuke tense up behind me and I dropped my pack, making it thud to the ground.**

**"Who's there?" I asked calmly. I had my hands half raised, ready for any attack. I heard the rustle of leaves and I looked ahead to my right to see one person: Will. I was now ticked off.**

**"Will, I swear to god I'll kill you if you don't leave us alone," I growled at him, stepping forward a step. He had his gun raised and pointed at me.**

**"Well, I would, but since you attacked me, I'll have to kill you, now that I know what you really are," he said, smirking. I was fuming by this point and was ready to turn, but knowing Will, he didn't come alone.**

**"What do you mean **_**I **_**attacked you!?" I screamed at him, "You attacked us if you remember correctly. Or is your memory a little slow these days?" I asked him, now smirking. He raised his gun higher, and angry look on his face.**

**"Well listen carefully wolf girl," he said, "You will die by the end of today, and the whole town agrees. You are a menace and should be killed, and today," he said, his smirk returning, "shall be that day." He didn't even blink when I heard the sound of the gun going off. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel something, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw. Josh was standing in front of me, facing me, with red covering his chest.**

**"Josh!" I screamed as I ran toward him. I caught him as he fell to the ground. I sat down, with him in my arms. I started crying now, without even realizing it. I rocked him back and forth.**

**"Kira," he sputtered as a little bit of blood spilled out of his mouth. I looked at him, hoping he would say more. He gripped my hand tightly, never letting go. **

**"Remember, I helped you, alright?" he asked. I nodded my head, my tears hitting his jacket. He nodded his head faintly. "You be careful, and tell Brad and Julie I'm sorry," he said as his breathing slowed. **

**"Josh," I whispered as I felt his hand loose grip on mine. I gently laid him back down on the ground, but never let go of his hand. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Sasuke, but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Will. I looked back at Josh and put his hand on his chest.**

**"Good-bye my friend," I whispered as I stood up. I was shaking violenlty and my vision was blury from my tears. I looked up at Will, wanting to kill him. He gasped and his face was shocked. He stumbled back, almost falling into the brush. Before I realized it, I was in my wolf form, growling at him.**

_**"You killed him. Your own son," **_**I managed to say before I attacked him. He started running and I heard shots ring out, but my main concern was Will. I jumped up on his back and we tumbled to the ground. I jumped off of him and grabbed his leg, dragging him away from the shotgun.**

**"NO!!!" he was screaming. "HELP ME!" I growled and jerked his leg to the side. I heard a **_**Crack! **_**before I finally let go. He gripped his leg in pain and I circled him, like a wolf would with wounded prey. **

**I glimpsed Sasuke fighting a bunch of farmers with guns, but Sasuke wasn't breaking a sweat. I smirked and turned my attention back to Will. I grabbed his arm and I started dragging him again, this time, jerking as I pulled. I heard little cracks, bones cracking, before I stopped dragging him and I yanked his arm with all of my strength. It cracked loudly and his face turned white with pain. I growled and circled him again.**

_**"You like pain Will?" **_**I asked him as I circled him, **_**"because this is going to be long and painful," **_**I said as I grabbed his other leg and snapped it in two. He yelled with pain and blood was gushing everywhere. His face was filled with fear as I walked up to his face, blood still driping from my mouth.**

_**"I hope you feel this pain for the rest of eternity," **_**I whispered into his ear before I attacked his face.**

**I stood there, panting. I looked around me and saw all of the farmers tied up and knocked out, thanks to Sasuke. I turned back to my human form and sat down.**

**"Man, I need to stop my killing spree before I get caught," I muttered, smiling at myself. I heard Sasuke sit down next to me and I turned to look at him. He looked surprised and kept on staring at me in the eye.**

**"What?" I asked him, a little annoyed. **

**"Well, if you want to know why Will looked so surprised, you should go look in the mirror," he said to me. **

**"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him defensively. **

**He smirked and replied, "Your eyes."**

**"What about them?" I asked him. He kept on smirking.**

**"They aredark blue and light blue."**

**"Are you sure you didn't get hit in the eye with anything?" I asked him sarcastically, pretending to look at his eye. He chuckled and shook his head.**

**"I mean, one half of your eye is light blue, and the other is dark blue. It's like that in both of them," he said and I looked at him like he was crazy.**

**"Riiiiiiiiiight, and I'm just a normal 13 year old girl with no problems in the world," I said and smiled at him. He shook his head again, making his hair fall into his face. I would've screamed right then, but I held it in and made a mental note to do that when I had a pillow.**

**"Alright, if you don't belive me, then why don't you look in a mirror or something," he said as he waved his arms about. I looked around, **_**What could act as a mirror? **_

**I walked over to a hole that still had some water from the last rain and I looked at my reflection. Sure enough, what Sasuke had said was right. One half of my eye was dark blue and the other half was light blue. I was shocked as I looked at my reflection. I let my hair fall into my face as I sat back and thought how that could've happened. I looked back in my reflection to make sure I wasn't crazy, and my reflection didn't change. Then, my eyes seemed to shimmer, they melted together and swirled colors. I watched, awed. Then my eyes went back to my original color.**

**"I think we're both crazy," I said, referring to me and Sasuke. He walked over and tipped my chin up.**

**"I think you're right," he said, chuckling. I smiled, and realized he never did take his hand away from my chin. I looked into his eyes, and I felt myself edging closer. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel his lips on mine, but his hand suddenly left my chin and I looked to see him standing. **

**"Let's go," he said as he grabbed my bag and tossed it to me, without even looking at me. I caught my bag and stared after him. My brain was going 300 miles and hour trying to figure out what had happened. I put my arm through one of the straps and followed Sasuke. **

_**Dammnit, what happened?!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Kikyo and the Fire

_Hi guys!! Well, I got bronchitus (YAY ME!!) and I had more time to write on my story. So, thank the Bronchitus. LOL, Anyways, For Tasha6678: I'M BRINGING OUT THE F-POD AND STEALING MY MOM'S _

_C I-POD, SO BRING IT ON!!! LOL, a little insane right now:D. PLEASE review!!!!!_

**We walked in silence. Even I didn't have the nerve to break it, **_**and I HATE **_**awkward silences**__**We passsed the second village about 10 minutes ago and we were about to arrive at Brad and Julie's house. We planned on telling them that we found the farmers tied to a tree unconscious, and someone could go out there and help them. As for Will, we dragged his body over a cliff, and for Josh, we buried him and I put a stone- signifing his grave- at the top, with his name carved into it. I almost broke down into tears again, but I managed to keep them to myself.**

**Sasuke suddenly stopped and I walked beside him and peered out of the leaves. There was Brad and Julie's house, sitting as it had before, nothing out of place. I took a deep breath, aware Sasuke was watching me, and strode out of the brush. Sasuke followed, a little warily. I walked up the steps, and looked back to see Sasuke at the bottom of the steps. I shrugged and walked up to the door. **_**Here it goes, **_**I thought as I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling inside and then the door opened. Julie stood there, a shocked expression on her face.**

**"Hi Julie," I muttered, not sure how to act.**

**"Oh my god," she whispered as she hugged me. I hugged her back and went to let go, but she was still hugging me. I sighed, knowing I would have to explain **_**everything **_**to her. Ok, not **_**everything, **_**maybe half.**

**"Kira, you scared us to death. You shouldn't have run away," she said, and I could hear her sobbing.**

**"It's ok Julie. I'm fine, look," I said as I pulled away from her and held my arms out. She examined me from top to bottom and I could tell she wasn't convinced.**

**"Yeah, and that's why you have blood stains all over you, cuts, bruises, and your hair is a mess," she said and smiled. I smiled back and remembered Sasuke behind me.**

**"And this is Sasuke," I said as I stepped out of her view. She glanced at him, and then back at me. She moved in front of me, blocking Sasuke's view from her, and mouthed, 'We'll talk about him later.' I smirked, knowing full well what was coming. **

**"So, how about you two come on in and get washed up. You both looked exhausted," she said and moved out of the doorway to let us through. I turned to look at Sasuke and gave him a reassuring smile before I walked into the house. Sasuke followed soon after and Julie closed the door.**

**"I'll go get Brad," she said as she hurried off to the back door. I turned to look at Sasuke and saw that he had a pained expression on his face.**

**"Sasuke, are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me sadly.**

**"I'm fine," he said in a whisper. Before I could delve further, Julie came back in, with Brad in tow.**

**"Kira!" he said and hugged me tighter than Julie had. "We were worried sick. You know you're in big trouble," he said and pulled away from me. He looked at me with a stern face and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of this one. I sighed and nodded my head. Brad turned his attention to Sasuke and kept on looking back from me to him. Me to him. Me to him.**

**"There's nothing going on between me and Sasuke!" I shouted and then sighed exasperated. Brad gave a smirk and started laughing.**

**"There's the Kira I remember," he said and hugged me again, this time smiling. I smiled too and hugged him again.**

**"Well, how about that dinner? Surely these kids are starved," Brad said and turned to Julie. She huffed and wagged a wooden spoon at him.**

**"Well I'll tell you one thing Mr. Brad Wells, you're helping me while they get washed up for supper," she said and pointed her spoon at me and Sasuke, but kept a hard gaze on Brad. He looked at us and mouthed, 'Uh-oh.' Julie smacked his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. I chuckled and started to head up the stairs to my room. I was about half-way up the stairs when I turned around and gestured for Sasuke to follow. He did and I continued up the stairs. When I reached the top, I turned to the left and headed down to the last door. I opened it to see my old room, a small layer of dust covering everything.**

**"Dangit," I muttered as I went over to my window and opened it, letting a breeze through. I turned to see Sasuke examinig my room. I had my bed in the right corner, a table, dresser, and tons of pictures of wolves in a pile on top of my dresser. They were painted by random artists, but I wasn't sure who because I couldn't read their signatures.**

**"Well, there's a bathroom up the hall, you can wash up in there," I said as I walked past Sasuke and walked to the first door on the left at the top of the stairs.**

**"And I'm going to change," I said, looking at my clothes. I headed back to my room, leaving Sasuke in the bathroom. I walked over to my dresser and chose a pair of dark blue jean pants, a black shirt with dark colored designs on it, and I chose one of my favorite jackets. It was black and white striped across with a hood. The stripes were very thin and you could get mezmerized if you looked at it for too long. I turned around to make sure my door was closed before I started to change. I changed into my pants and I had my arms through my shirt, when I heard my doorknob turn.**

_**Shit, **_**I thought as I hurried to bring the shirt over my head. But I was too late. I turned to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face.**

**"Too bad I didn't come in earlier," he said. I glared at him and he smirked again, but I could tell he wasn't in the same mood.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked him as I pulled my light jacket on and sat down on my bed. He joined me and sighed.**

**"There's a lot of things I didn't tell you," he said quietly. I was really confused now.**

**"What do you mean? I have a lot of things I haven't told you either," I said and he just shook his head and looked at his feet.**

**"My brother-" he said before I heard Julie scream and Brad start yelling. I immediatly jumped to my feet and ran to my door. I sneaked out and peeked down the stairs. There were two men in masks holding guns at Brad and Julie. Brad was trying to protect Julie, but one of them pushed him away from her and muttered something to him. I could tell he was really mad, and then I saw him glance at me. I ducked as the man looked up the stairs.**

**"Check upstairs, she may be up there," he said as he moved his gun in the direction of the stairs. The other nodded and started to head up towards me. I hurried back to my room and closed the door and turned to Sasuke.**

**"They don't know you're here. That's an advantage for us, do you think you can handle the one downstairs?" I asked him. He simply nodded and jumped out my window.**

_**Didn't have to tell him anything now did I? **_**I asked myself before I heard the doorknob turning. I turned into my wolf form and got ready. The man swung the door open and pointed the gun at me. I jumped out of the way of the gun and ran toward him. I caught him by surprise and grabbed a hold of his arm with the gun. He screamed and dropped the gun.**

**"What's going on-" the one downstairs started, but was interuppted. No doubt, Sasuke. I grabbed the gun off the floor and tossed it to the corner of my room. I jumped on the man as he tried to flee and I bit down on his neck, not hard enough to kill him though. He stopped moving and I let go. I got off of him and let him stand. I growled at him and cornered him to the top of the stairs. **

**He finally got the idea and headed down the stairs, where I saw his buddy up against the wall with a kunai against his neck. Sasuke looked at me and smirked. I grinned, but showed a row of sharp teeth instead. Brad and Julie were looking at me with shock, and with fear. I was sad at this, but couldn't blame them. I got the guy up against the wall along side the other one and glanced at Sasuke.**

_**"Can you watch him for a second?" **_**I asked him. He simply nodded and I turned to look at Brad and Julie. I turned back to my human form and loked at their faces full of terror.**

**"I'm sorry you had to see me- like that," I said and didn't let my emotions take over. I turned back to the guy and I grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and pulled off his mask. He wasn't anybody I had seen before. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked around 20 or so.**

**"Who are you looking for and why," I asked him, my face a mask of anger. He was shaking and his eyes held pure fear.**

**"I-I wouldn't tell you!" He spat and turned his head away. I growled and turned into my wolf form. **

_**"How about now?" **_**I asked him. I put my head down close to the floor and growled at him. He was trying to press himself up against the wall, even though he was as close to the wall as he could get. I smirked. **

**"N-Never," he stuttered. Now my patience was gone. I leaped at him, fangs bared. He screamed and ducked. I put my paws against the wall and launched myself away from the wall. I landed on the ground then walked up to the guy who was now on the floor. I had my face inches away from his and I growled. He closed his eyes and started whimpering.**

_**"Would you be so nice as to tell me now?" **_**I asked him, smiling at him. He nodded his head and I heard the guy next to him start yelling.**

**"You idiot! We can't tell them!" he yelled. Sasuke pressed him up against the wall even harder and returned the kunai to his throat. He immediatly shut-up. The guy looked back to his buddy, and then back to me.**

**"W-we were sent to kill you," he said. I loosened my grip on him a little bit.**

**"Who sent you?" I asked him. He gulped and looked back to his buddy who looked ready to spit tacks.**

**"Will did. H-he said if he didn't get back, to come here and kill you," he said and looked down. I let go of him and backed away.**

**"I see. Did he tell you anything else?" I asked him. He looked away then looked back to me.**

**"He told us to tell you," he said and paused, "to run."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I felt myself being carried. I would've gotten up- if I could've. I couldn't move any of my muscles, so I let myself be carried by this person. **

**"So, you're awake?" asked the person. I knew I recognized that voice as Banyruu, but I wasn't sure why that voice was coming from this person. I tried to nod my head, but failed.**

_**Damnit all to hell, **_**I thought as I groaned a bit to let him know that I was awake. He chuckled.**

**"Can't you move?" he asked, sarcasm dripping off his voice. I growled to myself and ignored his comment. I tried to open my eyes, and to my surprise, my eyes opened. He smirked at my silence, but continued to walk. I was blinded by the light, so I closed my eyes again. After a few minutes of silence, I went to my thoughts, wondering why I was still alive and how. I made a mental note to ask the guy when I was able to move.**

**"If you haven't figured out already, I'm Banyruu," he said and looked at me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. **_**How could this be Banyruu? **_**I asked myself. Banyruu smiled at me and I looked at him questioningly.**

**"I'm different from most demons, I have a human form," he said as we still continued to walk. I was surprised at this and wondered if he had a human form this whole time. Once again, Banyruu smiled.**

**"Yes, I have had this human form this whole time," he said and smirked. Now I was getting annoyed, so I decided to try something. **_**Can't you get out of my head? I mean, I need my privacy, **_**I snapped in my head and Banyruu burst out laughing.**

**"Actually, I can't. But you need to control on how to block your thoughts," he said, grinning. I would've slapped him, but of course, luck wasn't on my side today. **_**Ok then, can I ask you a few questions? **_**I asked him, trying to be sweet. He smirked, but nodded his head.**

_**Alright. First one: WHY AREN'T I DEAD?! **_**I screamed in my head and Banyruu winced.**

**"Jeez, and I thought you'd be happy," he muttered. I glared at him the best I could. "Well, let's just say, not all of me is out of you," he said and it seemed he was thinking about something. **

_**Oh really? And what would that be? **_**I asked bluntly and he grinned.**

**"You still have some of my chakra in you. You can still change into the fox form, but you won't be able to go over the three-tails limit," he explained. I was sad at this, for I wanted to know what form I would take after the three-tails. I sighed in my head and Banyruu looked at me oddly.**

_**I would shake my head, but since I can't move, I'll just say nevermind, **_**I said agitated in my mind. It was so weird talking to him telepathically.**

**"Well, we're going to come in a village soon. I mean, we do need some food," he said as he gestured ahead. I sighed, once again in my head, that I couldn't see the village.**

_**Well, this'll be fun, **_**I thought sarcastically and Banyruu smiled.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wasn't sure what he meant, but the next thing I knew, I was in my human form and being carried by someone. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, the house I had lived in all my life was in flames.**

**"NO!" I screamed as I jumped out of the person's arms and started running toward the house. They grabbed me from behind and pulled me toward them.**

**"Let me go!" I screamed at them, not sure why they were holding me back. Brad and Julie were still in there and I had to help them. I turned into my wolf form and bit their hand. They cursed and I ran. I ran even faster than I had in the woods. I looked and I saw a window that didn't have flames covering it yet. I leaped toward it, and I felt glass shattering on my face and coat. I landed on the floor and looked around. I ran toward the hallway, but I was blocked by flames.**

_**"Brad! Julie!" **_**I called out, trying to find a break in the flames. I was coughing now, but I continued to search. I searched and I found only one solution: to jump. I stepped back a little, and ran toward the flames. At the last possible second, I leaped. I felt a burning sensation on my stomach, and when I landed, I landed on ash. I looked and saw the two men, burned to a crisp. I coughed and looked around to find where Brad and Julie would be. There, I found two bodies.**

**I was in my human form and sobbing before I even knew what had happened. I walked over to them, hoping it wasn't them, that they had somehow had gotten out of the house. But I knew it was them. I sat next to them and cried, ignoring the flames that were getting closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I just pushed it away. I then got picked up and I didn't have the strength to stop them. **

**I cried and I felt the smoke in my lungs. Then, fresh air hit my face. I coughed, but still kept crying. I heard a voice far off, but it was like they were miles away. I was surrounded by black. Black blacker than the blackest night. Nothing lived here. Everything was dead. I was alone. No light and nobody there with me. I was more alone than I had ever felt.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Kira!" I yelled at her, shking her shoulders. Still, her eyes seemed blank. She no longer cried, but had streaks down her face from the tears and ash. I looked back at the house and looked back at Kira. I knew how this felt. **

**"Kira," I said again, but didn't shake her. I knew she wouldn't come out of her shell unless she wanted to. I sighed and picked her up bridal-style.**

**"It's alright, Kira. Everthing's going to be alright."**

_Yes, I know, a cliffhanger. And to think I hate cliffhangers, yet make them in my story... hmmmm, something to ponder. Anyways, I'm off track. PLEASE REVIEW!! and I would also would like to let everybody know about two great sites!! They're RP (role-playing) sites and made by me and my friend, YAY US!! _

http://wahya74159. (Loupgaroux RP Site- follows Blood and Chocolate movie)

_&_

http://tenma. _ (A site where you can be a demon, vamp, human, so on)_

_If you go to either of these awesome sites, you will find others advertised in the Advertise category, or the Registrate Your Characters. PLEASE JOIN!!_


	15. Chapter 15: Kikyo's joy & Naruto, Sakura

_Hello again!! I see everybody liked my story, and I epsecially love k94evur's review. It gave me a laugh. Now I know other people are reading my story and I urge them to review! It only takes a minute! (depending if you have dial-up or not sigh) But please, please, review!!_

**"So, what do you want?" asked Banyruu. **

**I glared at him, but answered him telepathically. **_**Don't care. It just better be good.**_** He grinned and headed out towards the door of the hotel. I watched as he left and closed the door. I then focused my thoughts on trying to move my limbs. Banyruu told me not to, but did I listen to him? Of course not. I tried moving my head to start, and I felt my neck muscles twitch. I tried to grin at this, but of course, it didn't work. **

_**What to do while Banyruu is gone, **_**I thought as I looked around the room. **_**Absolutely nothing, **_**my mind replied and I growled. **

**I sat there and stared at the wall. I couldn't do this! This was so aggravating! I had to do **_**something.**_** I tried to move any of my muscles and once again failed. I growled in annoyance and tried to move my neck again. **_**YES!**_** I moved my head just a twitch to the left. Now I was happy. **

**After several hours of Banyruu being gone and me being home alone to stare at a white wall, I managed to move all of my limbs- sort of. I couldn't stand yet, but I could move my legs. I did excersises to stretch my muscles and to get them moving correctly. **

**A noise made me glance at the door. The doorknob was slowly turning. I looked for my kunai, and thankfully, I had them on my thigh. When the door opened, I was ready to throw kunai until hell froze over, but I didn't need to. It was only Banyruu with a handfull of groceries.**

**"My god!" I yelled at him. "Did you have to scare me like that?!" I yelled again and Banyruu winced.**

**"Well, at least you can talk now," he said sarcastically as he set the bags in the kitchen and started to stock the fridge. **

**"Yeah, that's a good thing on my behalf. Now I can yell at you whenever you annoy the hell out of me," I replied icily as I turned my head and struggled to bring my arms to my chest. I heard him chuckle and I huffed.**

**"Oh come on. Surely I'm not that bad," he said and I felt him sit down beside me. I turned my body to the side so that I wouldn't have to face him, but I hadn't gotten that far on my excersises. I frowned and I saw Banyruu smirk out of the corner of my eye.**

**"Can't you sit somewhere else? I'm tired and I think I'm going to sleep," I said, annoyance in my voice. He smirked and I could tell he was up to something.**

**"What's with that-" I began to ask him, but I was suddenly picked up off the couch.**

**"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me!" I yelled at him as he carried me to the only bedroom it the house/apartment.**

**"I'm only being a gentleman," he said as he winced. "And you don't have to scream so loud. I hear you fine."**

**"Good. Then you should be able to hear my order to LET ME DOWN!" I screamed again and he tossed me on the bed.**

**"How's that princess?" he asked. I huffed and did my best to pull myself up on my elbows.**

**"A little rough, but I'm happy," I snarled at him.**

**"Alright then, I guess I'll just go cook something," he said and walked out of the room. I sighed and managed to get myself under the sheets. When I had accomplished this task, I was drifting off when my stomach growled.**

**"Oh man," I moaned and Banyruu came back in the bedroom.**

**"It's been a while since I have cooked, so could you tell me how?" he asked me sheepishly. I sighed, knowing what I was going to have for lunch.**

**"Just cook some ramen. The instructions are on the package," I told him. He nodded and walked out. I sighed and threw my head against the pillows.**

_**This is going to be a long day, **_**I thought to myself.**

_**You can say that again, **_**a voice said in my head.**

**"BANYRUU!!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I opened my eyes and they focused in on a white wall.**

_**I wonder where I am? **_**I asked myself, but not really caring. I looked to my right and I saw a small table with a lamp. I got up on my elbows and looked around the room. It was pretty spacious I must admit, but it was plain. White walls, bluish carpet, a bed with blue sheets. It was horrible and, in my opinion, needed a makeover. **

**Then my world tumbled down as I remembered what happened. I suddenly felt exhausted, like I ran several miles. I sighed and looked out the only window in the room. There was a tree there.**

_**Maybe I can escape, **_**I thought as I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Then the door to the room opened and I looked up to see Sasuke carrying a tray of food, mostly fruit.**

_**Well, there goes my escape plan, **_**I thought miserably as a worried expression settled over his features. He sat down beside me and set the tray on teh small table.**

**"Kira, are you alright?" he asked me. I thought about his question, and realized I didn't know the answer. I sighed and hung my head low. I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around me and I just sat there, immune to his comfort. **

**"Kira?" he asked again. I ignored him and just sat there with an empty mind. I pulled out of his grasp and leaned against the headboard. I bundled myself in the sheets and sighed. He looked at me with a sad expression, but didn't do anything. I sat there and stared at the wall, until a thought hit me. I got up and started to head to the door.**

**"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. I sighed as I walked out the door. **

**"Ice cream," I said as I wandered through the halls trying to find the kitchen.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I saw Kira, her eyes seemed dim. No longer full of life. Like the person who saw through those eyes were already dead. I sighed as I got up and headed to the kitchen. **

**When I walked in, she was sitting there with a carton of ice cream in her left hand and a spoon in the other. I would've smiled at this, but the time wasn't right. I sat down beside her and waited for her to finish. It seemed she never would. She'd take a bite, swallow, and sit there for a few minutes before taking another.**

**"Alright, you've had enough," I said as I took the box from her hand and replaced it back in the freezer. I turned back around and took the spoon and set it in the sink. I then turned to her and sighed.**

**"I know how you feel," I said quietly. She didn't even look up. I looked down to the ground.**

**"I don't think you do." she said so quietly, I barley heard her. I looked up to see her looking at me with those dull eyes. I shook my head and looked back down.**

**"Actually, I do," I said and sat down beside her. She didn't turn to look at me, but I could tell she was listening.**

**"My brother," I said and paused. "My brother murdered the whole clan when I was 7," I told her. She looked at me with those dull eyes and I could tell there was sadness in them.**

**"When you were seven?" she asked quietly. I nodded my head and tried to rid my head of the images. She sighed and nodded her head.**

**"Maybe you do understand," she said quietly as she stood and left. I sighed at my effort. I went over to the freezer and took out the ice cream and grabbed a spoon.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I returned to my room, I had only one idea: to escape. I didn't even think about my belongings, or food, or anything important. I just opened the window and jumped out, changing into my wolf form before I hit the ground.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I wonder if Kira's asleep. She's been so quiet, **_**I thought to myself as I got up from the counter and headed to her room. I knocked and heard rustling. I waited to see if she was going to open the door, but she never did, but the rustling continued. I opened the door and peeked inside. The sheets were messed up like before, but no Kira. I then saw the curtains fly up and I knew what had happened. I ran over to the window and looked out. There was nobody or nothing in sight and it was starting to get dark.**

_**Damnit Kira, **_**I thought as I jumped out the window.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sat under a pine and I realized it was getting dark. I stayed in my wolf form and just huddled there. **

**When I first came here, I smelled the faint scents of humans, but it was a while since they had been there. I sighed and laid down in the cover of darkness. I put my head in my paws and watched as it slowly started to drizzle. I sighed and just laid there, feeling no emotions, and not even the bitter cold settling down over the land.**

**I heard someone coming, but I didn't move a muscle. I hoped in the back of my mind that they had a gun and would just shoot me, but it wasn't my luck.**

**"Hey Sakura, do you think we'll find anybody out here?" I heard a loud male voice ask. I grumbled inside and just wished they would ebd my life now.**

**"I don't know Naruto," I heard a female voice reply soflty and I heard the sadness in her voice. Then a kunia hit the ground inches from my nose. I didn't flinch.**

**"Who's there?" asked the male in a threatening voice. I sighed and slowly sat up.**

_**"If this is your tree, I guess I'll just move," **_**I replied and slowly stood up. I started to walk away and into the light rain when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to see a pink haired girl with a pink kimono standing there with kunia in her hand. Standing beside her was a boy with blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit. They both had kunia, and they both had headbands.**

**"Who are you?" asked the female, and I could tell she couldn't believe she was talking to a wolf. Normally, I would have laughed, but I wasn't in a laughing mood.**

_**"Who cares?" **_**I asked her and started to head back out into the rain.**

**"I do," she said with a determined air in her voice. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up.**

_**"Look, I just want to be alone, ok? Someone may come by looking for me, but tell him you haven't seen me. Just make up something," **_**I replied to her and trotted out. The drizzle felt good on my coat and I was a little happy it was raining. It matched my mood.**

**"Please? Can't you just tell us your name?" pleaded the female. I growled and turned around, glaring at her.**

_**"Fine. I'm Kira. Foster child of the late Brad and Julie Johnson. Murdered yesterday evening," **_**I replied to her with a deadly tone. I lowered myself to the ground and growled viciously at her. She gasped and her hand covered her mouth.**

**"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. I snapped my jaws and she got quiet.**

_**"Don't tell me sorry!"**_** I growled at her, **_**"Sorry won't bring them back!" **_**I snarled and thought about killing her.**

**"Hey! Just because they died doesn't mean you have to get an attitude with us!" the blonde yelled and I snarled at him. He now stood in front of the girl and looked at me with hard blue eyes. The girl pleaded with him to stop, but he didn't listen. She said things like, 'This is tough on her, just let it go,' and similar things. I growled at this.**

_**"Why don't I just kill you both now and I can get on my way?" **_**I asked them and stepped forward. The blonde grinned and stepped forward as well.**

**"Fine then. And I'll win, if my name isn't Naruto Uzamaki!" he yelled. I growled and was ready to spring at him, but I caught a familiar scent. I stopped growling and put my nose towards the wind and sniffed. Sure enough, Sasuke was following. I growled and Naruto looked at me challengingly.**

_**"Whatever, but this is going to have to be a short match," **_**I said and ignored his curious look. I charged at him and bit his leg. He was obviously caught off gaurd and fell backwards. I immeadiately sprang on his chest and tried to reach his neck, but he made some handsigns and more Naruto's poofed around us. They pulled and pushed at me and I bit every one. When I bit them, they poofed away.**

**"Kira!" I heard Sasuke yell. **_**Damn, **_**I thought.**

_**"Nice fighting skills, but gotta go," **_**I said and shot off of him like a bullet. Instead of getting away though, I ended up getting tackled by someone. I turned my head to see Naruto.**

_**"You asked for it," **_**I growled at him and was inches from his neck when Naruto was jerked off of me. I growled and looked to see Sasuke glaring at Naruto. I stood up and turned into my human form. Naruto's shock from this gave me an advantage. I reached for my knife that was surprisingly in my pocket and leaped at him. We fell to the ground and I put the knife to his neck, ready to kill him.**

**I felt arms around my waist and I was jerked off of him. I turned to see Sasuke looking at me with a surprised expression.**

**"Let me go Sasuke! Let me kill him! He deserves it!" I screamed and struggled in his arms. He had a strong grip on me though and I couldn't get loose. "Sasuke!" I screamed and turned into my wolf form. I surprised him with this and he dropped me. I landed and went for Naruto's neck. He was still on the ground with a shocked expression and I was close to his neck. Yet, when I snapped my jaws, I snapped air. I rolled many times over the ground and I felt a jolt of pain in my side. I landed on my hurt side and groaned. I slowly got back to my feet and felt suddenly weak. I collapsed back on the ground and my vision went blurry.The next thing I knew, I was in my human form with tears running down my face. I felt arms around me rocking back and forth, and I knew who it was. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go.**

**"Let me go," I pleaded quietly as I cried. I still tried to get away, but my attempts were weak.**

**"No," he whispered and I cried even harder. I turned into my wolf form again and hoped it would work again, but it didn't. He gripped me even harder instead. I was left with only one choice and I took it. I nipped him on the arm and he jerked back, surprised. I jumped out of his arms and landed a little wobbly. I then ran blindly into the woods, but didn't go far. I turned back around when I realized he wasn't follwing. I wondered why and went back, quieting my sobs as I got closer. I finally laid down under a bush 20 feet away from where Sasuke still sat, looking at his now bleeding arm.**

**"Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Sasuke looked up and glared at him.**

**"What do you want Naruto?" he asked harshly and Naruto's expression went from disbelief to anger.**

**"So, did you reach Orochimaru?" Naruto asked standing up and glaring down at Sasuke. The one I believed was Sakura stared dumbfounded at Sasuke. Her face changed from relief to anger every minute, like she couldn't make up her mind wether or not she was happy to see him.**

**"Sadly, no," Sasuke replied and stood up. "I got stuck here before I could," he said and I could sense his tone was a mix of sarcasm. Naruto looked at him angrily and he balled his fists.**

**"So, you still want to go to that snake?" Naruto spat. Sasuke looked at him angrily, but he didn't answer. He seemed to ponder over this. He finally came to a decision.**

**"Well, I guess I would have to say I'm not sure," he replied and I wondered about this. Sakura seemed very pleased at this answer, but didn't do anything more than show her emotions. **

**"Kira, come on. We're leaving," Sasuke said and looked at me. I shook my head and stepped out from the bush.**

_**"No. If you don't mind, I want to be alone... for a few days," **_**I said and decided to add the last part to give him a time frame. He seemed furious now and just looked at me.**

**"Come on. You need rest. And not to mention food," he said and looked at me for a reply.**

_**"I can rest here, and I can hunt, so no worries," **_**I replied, but felt he didn't like this decision by the look in his eyes. I still felt like I needed to be alone, but decided I would talk with Sasuke about that when we were alone. I sighed.**

_**"Ok, fine. Let's go," **_**I said and headed off. I heard Sasuke following and changed to a trot.**

**"Sasuke!? What about us?" Saskura cried and ran after us. I screamed mentally and ran back to Sasuke's side. He had just turned around to face her when I had reached him.**

_**"Who cares?! You can come to the village with us to get supplies if you need them, but you're NOT staying with us," **_**I told her with a deadly tone. She glared at me and I could tell there was going to be a cat fight. I turned back into my human form and stared her down. I finally got tired of it and stepped forward.**

**"Then again, I can finish you both off here," I said and glanced at Naruto. He glared at me along with Sakura. I glared back at both of them and turned back around to head back to the village, tired of playing stupid games with these losers.**

_Whew! I wrote over half of that in a little over 30 minutes... now that's tiring! (lol) Thnk-you for reading this chapter, and I hope I get the next one out shortly. Thanks for reading and review!!_


	16. Chapter 16: Guess Who's Back

_Thank-you all for you reviews!! I loved 'em!! I hope you like this chapter, and I think I'll be writing another story after this. I've had the idea for a few weeks and have been dying to type it out, but I'm afraid I might lose interest on this story. Tell me your ideas, and we'll see about it. It all depends on my readers!!_

**"But Sasuke!" whined Saskura. I growled and turned into my wolf form. **

_**"If you don't leave us alone, then I guess I will finish my idea of killing you," **_**I growled at her. I didn't even turn to see her fear. I could smell it. **

**I felt wanting to leap at her throat and kill her instantly, but I kept myself in check. Well, tried to anyway. I couldn't take it anymore and I let the feeling rush over me. I leaped at her quicker than even I thought, and came close to killing her. She just stood there dumbfounded and I growled as I hit the ground with a body on top of me. I snarled at them and tried to get away from their grasp as I clawed my way towards Sakura. **

**I had an idea in mind and that was only to hurt the person holding me. I reached back and grabbed a hold of their arm. I threatened to bite them, loosening my grip every now and then, but when I looked to see who it was, I had second thoughts. Sasuke looked at me with just a small glint of fear in his eyes. Not enough to even count.**

**"I know you won't, Kira."**

**I growled at him, warning him that I would, but in my mind, I wasn't so sure.**

**"Your eyes are swirling again," he said and smirked a little. "It looks like you loose your patience faster when that happens."**

**I almost smiled, but I didn't. I still kept a tight grip on him, enough where he couldn't slide his arm out of my mouth without loosing some flesh in the process. I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. He smiled slighlty and I knew my eyes were slowing down, or whatever they did whenever I had calmed down. I let go of Sasuke's arm and glared at Sakura. Sasuke let me up, not knowing that I was giving very promising death glares. I blocked everyone from hearing me, except Sakura.**

_**"You better lay off. Unless you have a death wish," **_**I told her and I smirked, showing all of my teeth, but stopped before anybody realized anything. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who were at the moment, talking nonsense. I smiled to myself, knowing why she was looking toward them.**

_**"Nobody else can hear me." **_

**I took a step closer.**

_**"Except for you," **_**I told her and smiled. I slowly walked around her, making a circle as if cutting her off from the world.**

_**"Only you can hear me, that is what I wish. I can control who hears me, and today, you are that person. Be glad."**_

**I loved torturing her, seeing her face fill with horror, and then she try and hide it. I wasn't sure why, but probably yesterday changed my personality a bit.**

_**"I think we should leave now Sasuke," **_**I said to him, but kept my eyes on Sakura. **_**"It's starting to rain harder."**_

**I smirked at the last. I didn't mind at all getting wet, and my glimpse of Sasuke looking at me like I had morphed into a tree, knew it too. I smiled at Sakura, showing all of my teeth.**

_**"Nice meeting you both," **_**I said in a sweet voice, but it didn't fool Sasuke. He looked at me oddly, but then seemed to dismiss whatever he was thinking. Seemed being the keyword. **

**"You're right. Let's go."**

**I grinned, glad I had accomplished my task. Yet, knowing he would talk to me when we got back to the apartment/house, didn't thrill me.**

**"Oh come on! She was being a pain in the ass! I had to do **_**something**_**." In my defense, I looked at him with the whole, You'd-better-agree-with-me look. He looked at me annoyed, but sighed.**

**"Ok, you're right about her being a pain in the ass, but you didn't have to try and kill her either!" he yelled and I cursed under my breath.**

**"I had all the right in the world!" I screamed at him. He gave me a look tht would probably crack cement, but I just stared him down, unaffected by his glare.**

**"And what did you say to her?! I knew you were talking to her by the look on her face!" he yelled and I saw him ball his fists.**

**"And why do you care?!" I yelled at him, now a little hurt. I walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. I turned and slammed the door, making the door creak with protest. I grabbed a pillow off of my bed and screamed into it. I sighed after that and decided to take a nice bubble bath.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sighed in frustration. I heard the water running and I figured she was taking a bath. I looked at the table and saw the keys. I grabbed them and walked toward the door. I turned around, wondering if I should tell her where I was going, but then shook my head. I walked out the door and locked it. I walked down the stairs to ground level and headed toward the woods. Once I was in the cover of the trees, I jumped up and ran along the branches. **

**Thirty minutes had passed and I didn't move from my spot. I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree and sighed, thinking things over. I wondered why Kira had wanted to kill Saskura so bad, and some other odd things she had done.**

_**"And why do you care?!"**_

**I thought about her tone of voice. It seemed like I had hurt her feelings, but how, I wasn't sure. Girls were the strangest creatures. I continued to ponder, not even realizing someone else was sitting in the tree with me.**

**"So, are you trying to figure out why Kira blew up on you little brother?" a voice cut through my thoughts. I grabbed a kunai and jumped up. I landed on the ground and searched the trees with my Sharingan. My brother jumped down from the trees and landed in front of me. I glared at him as he smirked.**

**"Well, it's nice to see you again brother," he replied and smirked again. I glared at him.**

**"Why are you here?" I asked him, gritting my teeth. He smiled and took a step forward.**

**"Oh, just to see my brother failing at everything from fighting to girls," he said and chuckled. I glared at him, now knowing he had watching me and Kira for a while now. **

**"Well, let's see you fail this time," I replied and attacked. He stood still and simply smirked. This made me even more angry and it spurred me on. I had my kunai inches from his throat when he grabbed my neck and threw me against a tree. I tried to get up, but Itachi already had me by the throat again.**

**"Now, I really don't want to kill you. Simply because I wouldn't have any fun when if you were dead."**

**I struggled, trying to get out of his grip. He only smirked and lowered his head to mine. **

**"Now, Kira will be home alone. Let's see who gets there first," he whispered, tightening his grip on my neck. I couldn't breath and was trying to pry his hands off of my throat. He smirked and jumped in the trees, disappearing. I grabbed my thraot and took gulps of air. After I had some of my breath back, I got up and jumped into the trees, heading as fast as I could towards the apartment. I hoped Kira would be ready for an attack.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I got out of the tub and grabbed a towl. I dried myself a little, then walked out and went to my bag. I grabbed my pair of clean clothes, and then reminded myself to go shopping for a new wardrobe. I walked back in the nice warm bathroom and changed into my jeans and a simple black shirt. I hung up my towl to let it dry and started to walk out, but then stopped when my hand touched the doorknob. I heard something. I wasn't sure what it was, but then let my fear fade. **_**It was probably Sasuke, **_**I told myself and opened the door. There stood Itachi, leaning on the door frame.**

**"Hello Kira. It's nice to see you again," he said and smirked. I screamed and slammed the door, but he caught it.**

**"And here I thought we were friends."**

**"Yeh, and I'm the Easter bunny," I replied sarcastically and turned into my wolf form. I backed away from the door as he came in.**

**"Now, you know that won't work on me since I can just change you back on my will," he said and smiled. I growled at him and launched myself at him. He simply threw me aganist the wall and headed out of the bathroom.**

**"Well, no sense in getting you all dirty when you just took a bath," he said and I got pissed. He was probably watching me bathe! I grolwed and stood up.**

_**"Leave before I kill you. No, wait, let me kill you. It will be fun." **_**I smirked and went after him. In my anger, I charged blindly. I didn't see the kunai in his hand. As soon as I was just about to land on him, he turned and I landed on his chest. I bit at him, but I then felt a sharp pain in my back. Itachi dropped me to the ground lke a sack of potatoes and I landed on my side. I saw blood dripping and I looked up to see Itachi holding up a bloodied kunai.**

**"So sad. I'll miss fighting with you. But tell Sasuke, this is his payback for annoying me and messing with my plans." **

**He walked toward the window and then stopped and turned back to me.**

**"Oh, and you might tell him that in your last dying breath," he replied and threw the kunai at me. I did my best to move out of the way, but my back was killing me. The kunai landed in my stomach, and I coughed. I felt something wet roll out of my mouth, but I didn't look to see. A blackness was closing around me, and it wasn't the usual blackness. I let it envelope me, and left the world I knew.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Kira!" I screamed as I saw her lying in her wolf form on the floor with a pool of blood around her. I ran over to her and dropped to my knees. There was a kunai in her stomach and a deep wound in her back. I checked her pulse, and went frantic. Her pulse was barely even there, barely beating. I wasn't sure what I could do. I only knew one person who was great in the medical field, but she was already gone with Naruto.**

**I pet her head a little, not knowing what to do. I was at a lost. I knew only one person who had done this, and I almost screamed in anger.**

**"Kira, please. Don't die. Please, just don't die."**

**"Sasuke?! What are you doing?" I heard a female voice ask and I couldn't believe who it was. I turned to see Sakura in the doorway with Naruto behind her.**

**"Saskura, please. Help her," I pleaded and looked back at Kira. She came running over and gasped.**

**"What happend?" she asked me, looking over her wounds.**

**"That's not important, just save her!" I yelled and she winced a little. I didn't apologize as I stood and went to the bathroom to get a towel. I came back out and saw Naruto standing over Kira while Sakura started tho heal her wounds.**

**"She's lost a lot of blood Sasuke. I'm not sure she'll live through this," she replied with a shaky voice and I tossed the towel towards her.**

**"She'll live. I know she will," I replied. But deep down, I wasn't so sure. Her wounds were not only deep, but cut through some major tissue and blood vessels. I was worried about her, and cursed myself for leaving her alone.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I seemed to wake up, but all I saw was blackness. I tried to stand, but there was nothing below me. The only thing I could do was howl. So that's what I did, I howled. I howled from my pain and anger. I howled for the hell of it. And when I stopped, I saw something. I seemed to float toward it. It was like a portal of some sort. I floated through it and fell to the ground. I stood up on all four paws and looked around me. I was in a field. A field that had a mountain on one side. There was a ledge at the bottom, jutting out maybe 30 feet into the air. I sniffed and I smelled the scent of another wolf. It was a familiar scent, but I couldn't place it. It had been so long since I had smelled that scent. **

**Then, a white wolf seemed to float on the ledge. She was gorgeous, I must admit. She looked down toward me and howled a short, single note. I cocked my head to the side, wondering who this was. She jumped down and came running toward me. She slowed to a trot, and then a stop when we were 20 feet apart.**

_**"Who are you?" **_**I asked her, taking a step forward. She barked in laughter, but smiled.**

_**"Well, I am your mother, Kira. It's been so long since I had seen you. You've grown up well," **_**she replied and started walking forward. I smiled and met her half way.**

_**"Are you really my mother?" **_**I asked, not sure if this was some kind of trick. She smiled sadly.**

_**"Yes, I am. Kiba is your father and I, Shira, is your mother. You know, we have a lot to talk about now," **_**she said and laid down in the grass. I laid down next to her, happy I had found my mother at last.**

_**"Yeah. How about we ask each other questions? I'll start," **_**I replied once I saw her shake her head in agreement. **_**"Ok, first off, where are you now? Where are you so that I can find you?"**_

_**"You have found me now, and you know where I am," **_**she replied and I was now confused. I shook my head and waited for her to start.**

_**"Alright, my turn. Why are you so sad and full of pain?" **_**she asked and nuzzled me. I nuzzled her back, but then sighed.**

_**"Brad and Julie were murdered only yesterday," **_**I told her and she nuzzled me again, whimpering a little.**

_**"I'm sorry child. I wish I could help you through this. So is that all that has caused you pain?" **_**she aske, seeming to know that was not the end of my worries.**

_**"No. Me and Sasuke got into a fight, Itachi attacked me, and-" **_**I stopped short. **_**Itachi attacked me. **_**I thought.**

_**"Where am I?" **_**I asked her, now curious and a little scared. She looked at me with sadness filling her eyes.**

_**"Kira, you must listen to me carefully. I have to make this quick," **_**she said and seemed to ponder what she was going to say.**

_**"Why do you have to make this quick?"**_

_**"Because if I don't, you'll die," **_**she replied and stood up. I stood up along with her, my fangs slightly bared.**

_**"Where am I and why," **_**I asked er in a deadly tone, not caring if she was my mother. I was confused as a wolf in a pet store and I didn't like being confused and people who beat around the bush. She sighed and looked me in the eye.**

_**"Right now, you are lying on the ground with Sakura trying to heal you. You are dying, Kira. You have two choices. Go back to your friends and live your life, or stay here and die." **_

**I looked at her like she was insane. She sighed in frustration and a portal thing opened right beside me. I jumped and landed a foot behind Shira. I looked at it and it was only blackness, like before. I then realized she was right, and I thought about it. Either staying here or going back. I made up my mind the instant I had started thinking about it.**

_**"I'll go back. Just to kill that son of a-" **_

_**"Kira, now is not the time. You have to hurry back. I'll miss you," **_**she said and turned to hug me. I hugged her back and wished I'd never let go.**

_**"Now listen," **_**she started as she pulled away from me, **_**"I'll help you when you go through. You wouldn't have a good chance to live if you went back, but I have a plan in mind," **_**she said and smiled.**

_**"But what if I need your help again? Where will I find you?" **_**I asked, about to break down to tears.**

_**"I won't be able to speak to you like we are now in your world," **_**she replied and touched her nose over my heart, **_**"But you'll be able to talk to me here."**_

**I nodded my head, afraid to speak.**

_**"Now, go!" **_**she said as she pushed me forward. I screamed, not yet wanting to leave her. I fell into the blackness, but I felt something probing. Pain, searing pain, and life.**

_Did you like it?? I hope you did, it was a lot to type and after I post this on Fanfiction, I'm going to bed. It's 11:19, and I think I did pretty good. Tell me your ideas about my story and REVIEW!!!_


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping Adventures

_Hey guys!! Sorry this is out so late, but school got in the way -- I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry it's short, I don't have time to write more because I'm having friends coming over soon :) Enjoy and Review!!_

**I felt pain in my back and in my stomach. I opened my eyes to see blurry shapes. I closed my eyes and opened them again and focused on what I saw. My vision finally cleared and I saw pink hair. I only had to guess who that was. I also saw a figure sitting on the bed. I focused on the figure and saw Sasuke. He was watching Sakura and she was talking about something. I thought it best to listen instead of focusing on my eyesight. I closed my eyes and listened carefully.**

**"This is amazing," Sakura saud with awe, "Her bleeding has stopped and her wounds are closing up. Not only that, but her heartbeat is quickening," she said and I felt her fingers on my throat. I growled, letting her know that I was awake.**

**"She just growled at me!" Sakura yelled and I smiled. I opened my eyes to no longer see blurry shapes and I saw Sasuke staring at me with shock written all over his features. I smiled at him, and then realized what had happened. **_**Thanks mom, **_**I said silently in my head and I sniffed the air. I also smelled Naruto and I decided that I wasn't being very nice laying here on the floor. I started to get up, but I felt hands on my side.**

**"Kira, you shouldn't get up now. You need to rest now," Sakura told me, but I just gave her a glare.**

_**"Exactly. That's why I'm going to stand up," **_**I told her and shook her hands off me. I stood up and I felt my legs shaking. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside the bed. I was going to sleep on the bed, but I didn't think I'd be able to make it. So, I just laid down beside the bed and rested, but I felt someone pick me up. I was about to snap at them to leave me alone, but I looked to see Sasuke with a worried look on his face. I smiled at him as he placed me on the bed. I turned into my human form and peacefully fell asleep.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Well, I guess she's feeling fine," Sakura said sarcastically as she glared at Kira. I looked Kira over and wondered what had happened. I sighed and headed toward the door.**

**"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked as I walked by him. I stopped, but didn't turn to him.**

**"I'm going to find Itachi," I told him and put my hand on the doorknob. Naruto knocked my hand off the knob and I glared at him.**

**"You can't leave us again," he said and I just huffed.**

**"I did it once, and I'll do it again." I told him and opened the door.**

**"Ok, so you can leave us, but can you leave Kira?" he asked in a low voice. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked over my shoulder to glance at him. He smiled and his eyes grew wide. I looked over at Sakura and it seemed she hadn't heard a thing. I turned to look ahead and walked down the hall. I heard Naruto's jaw drop and I just smiled. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass and poured some water into it. I leaned up against the sink, sipping my drink peacefully until Naruto came through the door.**

**"I thought you were leaving?" he asked confused. I just ignored him and continued to drink. He looked at me with annoyance and I smiled inside. **_**That idiot, **_**I thought as I put the glass in the sink and went back to the bedroom, leaving Naruto standing there like the idiot he was. I walked into the bedroom and sat down at the edge, watching as Sakura looked at me with pain in her eyes. I ignored her and just looked out the window, thinking of how I was going to repay my brother. **

**"So your staying?" Naruto asked as he came into the bedroom and sat down on the floor. I barely nodded my head in reply, but didn't take my gaze off the scenery outside. **

**"Well, I guess we should be going. Come on Naruto," Sakura replied and made her way to the door. Naruto looked at her with shock, but got up off the floor and followed her.**

**"Why did you come in the first place," I more stated than asked. Naruto and Sakura both turned to look at me. Sakura sighed and shook her head. **

**"Nothing Sasuke. Come Naruto," Sakura replied and left the room with Naruto tailing behind her. I heard the door close and I sighed. I watched as they both headed toward the woods and jumped into the high pines. I looked over at Kira and sighed. **_**I hope she'll be alright. **_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke and opened my eyes. I felt pressure at the edge of the bed and I looked toward the foot of the bed to see Sasuke sitting there- asleep. I almost burst into giggles, but I held them back as I crepped out of bed and headed back toward the bathroom. I took a shower for the second time that day and I sighed in frustration. **

**When I got out, I changed back into my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke was still asleep sitting up and I smiled. He looked very funny sleeping in that position. I walked out of the room and was careful to be quiet. I walked to the kithchen and grabbed the keys off the table and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.**

**Dear Sasuke,**

**I've gone to town to get some stuff. Be back later**

**Kira**

**I set the letter on the table and walked out the door. I didn't bother to lock it, what was the point? I walked through the streets and looked for clothing stores. I eventually found one and went under the curtain. I looked around for a bit until I spotted some things that I liked. I tried on some blue jeans, shirts, jackets, and bought other things. When I walked out the store, I had bought 3 black jeans ranging from very dark to kind of light, 5 shirts that were in dark colors, 3 jackets in black and gray, and under garments.**

**I was walking by an alley way going back to the apartment when I heard some one yelling. It was cut off and I looked down the alley way. There was a group of guys standing around laughing at something. I sighed and started to walk down the alley. Some of the guys noticed me and stopped laughing and turned around with smiles on their faces. I set my stuff down by some garbage, knowing no one would bother it, and besides, I wasn't going far. The guys now had their full attention on me and I looked between them to see a homeless man. He was pretty old and he was dirty. I felt sorry for him, but then turned my attention back to the guys.**

**"Well hi there. What are you doing around here?" one asked me and stepped forward. I figured he was the leader of the group and I just smiled at him.**

**"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing," I said to him and gestured my head to the homeless man who was still on the ground. The guys started laughing, including the one who had spoken to me.**

**"Oh, well we were just having some fun. You want to join?" he asked, and I knew he didn't mean teasing the old man. I shook my head.**

**"No, not really. But I will promise you that I will have fun," I replied and smiled at them. The guys started laughing and the leader of the group walked up closer to me. **

**"Oh really now?" he asked and I nodded my head. When he was close enough, I jerked my knee up and hit him between the legs. He grunted and fell on his knees. The guys now gathered around me a little mad that I had disgraced their leader.**

**"You shouldn't have done that girlie," one called and ran at me with a knife. I just laughed at him and moved out of the way, grabbing the knife in the process. I twittled it between my fingers as he turned around and just stared at me. I wanted turn into my wolf form, but I knew that would only cause trouble for me. **

**I sighed as they all ganged up on me. I hit several in the fce, but I got a few hits too. Someone punched me on my side and I groaned. Whoever it was knew how to punch. Just to save time and to get out of there, I turned into my wolf form and bit a guys leg. I threw him to the ground and the guys suddenly backed away. I growled and snarled at them, scaring them out of their wits. One then turned and ran for it. The others followed quickly after and ran out of the alley. I laughed and turned around to see the old man looking at me with fear in his eyes. I turned into my wolf form and smiled politely at him. **

**"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I didn't like those guys," I replied and reached into my pocket. I tossed ten dollars to the ground, the only change I had left from shopping.**

**"Eat a good luch and dinner," I told him and smiled. He smiled back at me and grabbed the money from the ground.**

**"I heard there were people like you, but I never believed it," he told me and I just smiled.**

**"Well, let's keep saying that you don't believe it," I replied and grabbed my stuff. I turned around to see him smiling at me.**

**"Thank-you."**

**"No, thank-you," I replied and walked out the alley way and into the crowd of people walking by. I culd still see some of the gang members trying to convince people that they had seen a girl change into a wolf, but all the people did was walk by shaking their heads, muttering about them getting high.**

_Did you like it?? I hope you did :) and people, please review!! Just click the button, say 'good story' and click ok, it really isn't that hard :) Thank-you to all reviews from last chapter, loved them!!!_


	18. Chapter 18: Plans are Made

_Ok guys, I'm so sorry for the oh so LONG wait!! School is getting in the way and I barley have enough time to do anything, especially type a story. But I will admit, I'm now starting a story that has been gnawing at my mind for some time now. Now enough of my rants, well, wait, one more. I'd like to thank everybody that has stuck with me through this story. Even the ones who haven't reviewed. Thank-you and Enjoy!!_

**I walked through the door of the apartment and saw Sasuke sitting at the table reading the letter. He looked up at me when I walked in and sighed.**

**"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked and stood up. I walked towards the room, but stopped just when I was about to walk out the kitchen.**

**"Because you look so adorable when you sleep," I teased and smiled as I walked back to the room. I laid my stuff on the bed when Sasuke came into the room.**

**"What did you buy?" he asked and walked over to the bags. He started to look inside when I slapped his hand.**

**"They're clothes. Now back off," I told him and grabbed the bags. I walked into the bathroom to change since the clothes I was wearing were dirty. I came back out wearing a simple black t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and I put my dirty clothes in the trash, since I was never going to be wearing them again. **

**I walked back down into the kitchen to see Sasuke leaned up against the refridgerator. I smiled inwardly as I sat down at the table. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored him. I sighed in boredom and laid my forehead against the table. Sasuke chuckled and I was going to say something, but I shut my trap. He sat down next to me and I felt him staring at me. **

**"What do you want?" I asked him in annoyance. I didn't have to raise my head to see his famous smirk.**

**"Nothing. I'm bored," he stated and I lifted my head and stared at him with a blank expression. **_**You're bored and that's why you're staring at me? I should murder you right here and now,**_** I thought and my expression didn't change. He looked back at me with the same expression, but then he smiled. I tilted my head to the side, but then shook my head, not even wanting to know.**

**"So, what are we going to do about the Itachi problem? If he's alive, the others must be as well," I said and looked at Sasuke. I leaned my chair back on two legs, thinking of ways we could defeat them. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head.**

**"Well, I thought about rounding up everybody. Banyruu, Kiba, everybody," he replied and I looked at him oddly. Here I thought I knew the guy, that he would never ask for help, but here he was, telling me we should get everybody back here. I nodded my head, ignoring my thoughts.**

**"Yes. Well, I'm sure Naruto and Sakura would help as well," I replied, struggling to even get Sakura's name out. Sasuke nodded and stood up. **

**"Well, I don't know about you, but I want this war thing over with quickly. Let me go find Naruto and Sakura and could you see about Kiba and his group?" he asked me as he walked towards the door. **

**"Sure."**

**Sasuke nodded his head and walked out the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed as I stood up and walked out of the apartment as well. I caught a small glimpse of Sasuke in the woods, but any other human would not have noticed. I jogged to the other end of town, closer to where we had entered the town. I entered the woods with caution, and when I was certain I was alone, I changed into my wolf form. I sniffed the air and made sure the wind was heading in the opposite direction of the town so that it would carry my voice farther. **

**I raised my head and howled. It filtered through the trees and spread over the forest. I put urgency in my tone, letting Kiba know it was important. I finally let my howl end in a light tone. I listened carefully for a possible return howl, and I barked when I heard it. Kiba and the pack were coming, soon. I howled back my reply, letting him know that I had heard him. I was happy now and when I turned around to leave, a hunter was in my path, holding a gun. I crouched and growled while he pointed his gun at me.**

**"I guess those crack-heads were telling the truth," he said and chuckled. I growled at him, showing him my teeth, but all he did was chuckle. I wasn't in the best of shape to fight a man with a gun since I was still a little sore, but I ignored the pain as I lunged at him. He fired his gun as I landed on his chest. I ripped out his throat in a swift move and jumped off him. The bullet had missed me by inches, but my ears were ringing. **

**I suddenly heard a twig snap and I turned to see a boy around my age looking at me wide-eyed. He was also holding a gun, but it wasn't pointed at me. Instead, it was shaking from the boy's fear. He looked so much like Josh it killed me to look at him. I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt him, nonetheless kill him. **

**I hunkered down a bit, showing him I didn't want to hurt him, but instead, he thought I was going to jump on him. He swung his gun around and shot blindlessly. I jumped out of the way and landed several feet from him. I turned to look at him, shake my head, and run off towards town. I knew I wouldn't be able to enter town in my wolf form, so I changed when I figured the boy would no longer see me. I heard him chasing after me, and I ran faster. I burst out of the trees and towards the apartment. I ran up the stairs, but then stopped half way up. Our door was wide open and people were shuffling around inside.**

**I growled under my breath, knowing I had to get my clothes. There was no way I paid that much money for them just so that I had to abandon them because of some stupid humans. Sorry, no. I walked up the stairs and just walked through the open door. Two men who were in the kitchen reading the letter I had written earlier looked up at me and then jumped, pulling out guns. I ignored them and continued to walk to the bedroom. I walked in and grabbed the bag of clothes, glad they hadn't gone through it yet. I grabbed my pack and stuffed it in there along with the clothes. **

**Another man who wasn't in the kitchen suddenly walked in the room and yelled. I turned and glared at him. He brought up a gun and looked at me with a glare as well.**

**"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked with impatience in his voice. I flipped my hair and just glared him down.**

**"The real question is who are you and whar are you doing here?" she asked as she started to walk towards him. **

**"Don't come any closer!" he yelled and I stopped fifteen feet away from him.**

**"Fine," I relpied and smiled. "It was nice chatting to you sir's," I replied as the two from the kitchen came up behind the other one, also holding guns. I turned on my heel and ran towards the window. I jumped through the glass and heard gun shots. I turned into my wolf form right before I hit the ground and ran towards the woods where Sasuke had disappeared. The men behind me started shouting and shooting at me. I easily dodged the bullets and jumped into the cover of trees. I ran along, hearing the town alarm being raised I ran faster, following Sasuke's scent.**

_Yes, I know, short chapter, I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be longer, but I needed to get this one out to my readers. Thank-you and please review!!_


	19. Chapter 19: Battle Begins

_Hey guys!! Hope yall didn't get mad at me for the long wait :( I didn't mean to, but I had finals coming up and I had no time to write. Thank-you for reviews from the other chapter!! Loved them! Well, enjoy this chapter, and please review!!_

**I ran along the woods, already hearing Sasuke backtracking through the woods. I smiled and jumped over a log, the bag of stuff in my jaws bounced up and hit the side of my muzzle. I ignored it and continued my run towards Sasuke.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ran back toward where I heard all the commotion, knowing Kira was the cause of it. Naruto and Sakura followed me back towards the town, now that I had gotten them to join in on the war that was sure to start soon. **

**I suddenly looked down and ahead of me to see Kira, a silver blur among the trees, running away from the town. I turned on my heel and slowed my speed to match hers and lowered myself farther down on the branches of the trees. Naruto and Sakura followed my lead, but stayed near the tops of the trees.**

**"What happened?!" I asked Kira and she looked up. The bag in her jaws bouncing wildly. She had a gleam in her eyes that I couldn't place.**

_**"Stupid humans and their guns," **_**she replied and I was glad that she could talk mentally or else I'd be stuck trying to decifer her words.**

**"What about Kiba and the others?"**

_**"They'll come soon. I told them to meet us at the river, but we need to find Banyruu and Kikyo first," **_**she replied and jumped over a log. I simply nodded my head and kept running. I was wondering where we would find the demon and the one who was his keeper for so many years. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ran towards the only other village within ten miles of the village we just left and probably had half the town chasing after us. I figured Banyruu wouldn't have gone far with Kikyo in that condition, so I went to the next best place, which just so happened to be the village that had hunted me several days ago. It was probably about a week, but I wasn't sure. Time had seemed non-existant since I went on this whole charade which started with me running away. Look at the things I get myself into.**

_**"Sasuke, Banyruu and Kikyo should be about two miles ahead of us now," **_**I told him, sighing at the end. I was starting to get bored of all of this 'save the world, save your friends, save the only guy you have really liked' crap.**

**"Ok. Kira, I have an idea," he replied back to me and lowered himself on the branches so that I could talk to him better.**

_**"What's your idea?"**_** I asked him curiously, wondering what he had in mind.**

**"Well, why don't you go ahead and find Kikyo and Banyruu, while Naruto, Sakura, and I go to the river to meet up with Kiba and the gang."**

**I growled at this idea. I didn't want Sakura alone with Sasuke, even if Naruto was there with them. I didn't trust that girl at all and I wanted her gone, but I knew the idea was best and it would cost less time. I sighed and nodded my head, agreeing.**

_**"Fine," **_**I growled, and then changed my tone. **_**"You three go ahead and head to the river, I'm sure you can find it from here. I'll go and fetch Kikyo and Banyruu,"**_** I told him and bolted off, no longer running in my mile eating run which would've lasted hours. I heard Sasuke and the others leave and I sighed, hoping this was going to end happily.**

**I arrived in town in my human form, my hood up so no one would recognize me. I followed the scent of Banyruu and finally followed it to a small house. I knocked on the door, hoping I wouldn't be killed here in a minute.**

_**Banyruu? If your here, it's me, Kira. **_**I said in my mind, hoping it would work. I suddenly heard the door unlocking and the door cracked opened. There stood Banyruu, looking at me oddly. He opened the door wider and ushered me inside the house. He quickly shut the door, locked it, and then turned back to me. **

**"What are you doing here?" he asked, but not in a very nice manner. I took a deep breath, getting ready to explain, when all of a sudden Banyruu dashed out of the room. I let out my breath and followed him. I walked into the kitchen to see Banyruu pouring ramen into a bowl. He smiled sheepishly and I grinned. Obviously, he didn't know how to cook.**

**"Anyway, you were about to say?" he asked again and a smirk formed on his face. **_**What's with all the guys and smirks these days! **_**Kira yelled in her mind and she saw Banyruu wince. **

**"Sorry, but on to the point. I'm hoping you will join me, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and his pack in destroying Itachi and the other akatsuki in about an hour," I told him, cutting it short and not mentioning Sakura in the group.**

**"Kira!? Is that you?" I heard Kikyo yell from a room and I immediately smiled. I walked around Banyruu and towards what I assumed to be the bedroom, Banyruu hot on my heels. I opened the door to see Kikyo lying on a bed with a grin on her face.**

**"Hey Kikyo," I said happily, but tried to hide the happiness. I didn't succeed so I went over to her bed and sat down on the edge. "Did you hear what I told Banyruu?" I asked her and she glanced over at the door before back at me.**

**"Yeah, I did. And he was going to refuse too," she said and turned her gaze off me and towards the door with a glare. I looked back and Banyruu glared back at Kikyo, still holding the steaming bowl of ramen. I looked back at Kikyo and she moved where Banyruu couldn't see her and gave me a wink. I was confused at this, but knew I would learn something here in a minute.**

**"Well Banyruu, if you refuse, I guess I'll go with you Kira," she replied and I could tell that this was what the wink was for. **

**"No. You aren't going **_**anywhere **_**Kikyo," he replied with a deadly look in his eyes. Kikyo just shrugged at him.**

**"Oh well. I'm going if your not. Kira, turn into your wolf form so that I can ride on your back to the river," she told me and I turned to grin at her. I turned into my wolf form as I was told and Kikyo slowly started to move to get on my back. Suddenly, Banyruu was on the bed holding Kikyo down and the bowl of ramen was laid on the table, forgotten.**

**"You aren't going Kikyo! And that's that!" he growled in her face and she gave him a death glare. I decided to watch the two, having nothing else to do.**

**"No, that's not that. You can't tell me what to do and you can't control my actions anymore. I'm going whether you like it or not," she told him and I grinned. This was going to get interesting. Banyruu growled and shook his head, staying to his word.**

**"Ok then. Kira, get this fox off of me," she replied and smirked at him. I laughed, making it sound like a choked out bark. Banyruu glared at Kikyo before turning his gaze on me.**

**"Don't you dare," he told me and I just grinned.**

_**"I dare,"**_** I told him and snapped my jaws at him, but in a playful manner. He sighed and looked at Kikyo once more.**

**"Fine, I'll go. You can come along, but you are **_**NOT**_** going to fight," he told her sternly and she nodded her head. I chuckled and turned back into my human form. **

**"Well, if that's the case, we need to get going. Now," I told them urgently and left the room. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I jumped on the shore of the river that Kira and I had left only a few days ago. Naruto and Sakura were right behind me, following my lead. I looked across the river to see Kiba and his pack, all waiting patiently. I jumped across the river using my chakra and landed a few feet from Kiba who was in the front of the pack, as usual. Naruto and Sakura joined my side and he nodded his head. **

_**"Kira said something about others like you,"**_** he said and changed into his human form. The others behind him followed suit, even Tsume. I was surprised he hadn't said a word to me yet. I could tell he didn't like me, but I didn't care much. **

**"Yes, well, this is Naruto and Sakura," I told Kiba, but also adressing the pack. Naruto grinned madly and Sakura looked at Kiba and the others cautiously. I knew she was thinking about Kira and I smiled slightly.**

**"Well, it's nice to meet both of you," Kiba replied and nodded his head. Before Sakura could blush and do her girly crap, Kiba turned his head towards the other end of the river. I listened carefully and I heard Kira, along with two other footsteps. I looked towards where she would come any minute and a smile found it's way to my face as soon as she stepped out of the trees with Banyruu and Kikyo.**

**"Kira," I heard Kiba say, but I didn't get to ask him what he was talking about. Banyruu brought both of them over as if were a breeze. Kira walked over to me and turned into her human form. **

**"Hey Sasuke," she said with an edge in her tone. I was going to ask, but Kiba and Banyruu started talking about what was going on and Kira and I needed to inform them of everything. **_**Why is it when I want to ask something, I can't?! **_**I yelled in my mind as we explained to everyone info and positions. When we finished, Kiba and his pack had moved towards the castle, ready to start trouble at our signal. Banyruu and Kikyo, mostly Banyruu, were going to take out everybody besides the akatsuki and Darcia. As for Kira and I, we were to come out and fight them as soon as they were in sight, while the others would join us soon after. **

**I looked over at Kira as we stood at the edge of the woods, 200 yards from the castle. The pack had already left to do their part, and Banyruu and Kikyo headed towards the opposite side of the castle to catch the others off guard.**

**"So, are you ready to do this?" Kira looked at me and a smirk played at her lips.**

**"I am ready to meet my maker. Whether my maker is ready to meet me or not is another matter," she replied to me before she burst out into laughter. My forehead was wrinkled in confusion, but I let it slide.**

**"No, I'm kidding. Let the battle begin."**


	20. Chapter 20: Heat of Battle

_Hello my devoted friends! Thank-you for all the reviews last time, I loved them! It's all because of you that I'm still writing this story, Thank-you. Well, as you can probably guess, this story's slowly coming to an end. But thankfully, this isn't the last chapter. After this, I'm thinking about posting another story, but dealing with a Loupgarou(x) (look this up for more info!!) It's going to be exciting! Alright, enough babbling, enjoy!_

_(I'm sick today, so I get to write more, YAY!! But I still feel like crap . )_

**I watched as the pack, led by my father, Kiba, made things difficult for the guards in the front of the castle. I was sure Darcia had sent more to take care of them, making the back less protected. That's where Banyruu and Kikyo would come in and get some blood and gore killing the unexpected. This was the most excitement I had felt for a while, and it felt as if someone had given me coffee all day.**

**"Um, Kira?" she heard Sasuke and she turned her head to look at him. There was an odd look in his eyes that I couldn't place as I looked at him curiously.**

**"Well. . . good luck," he said with a sigh before he looked up at me with a small smile. I tilted my head, knowing he was going to say something else.**

**"Uh, you too," I replied, my voice low. I looked back at the castle. The pack had disappeared inside, and I couldn't see Banyruu and Kikyo. "I think it's time." I glanced over at Sasuke to see him nod his head, his attention on the castle. **

**I nodded my head towards him once before my left foot pushed off the ground into a run. Before my right foot could touch the barren dirt, I changed into my wolf form, now running on four legs. I heard Sasuke behind me and I smiled. I caught a glimpse of a black wolf emerge from the castle followed by the pack. I raced towards them, wondering why they were attacking him. But I soon realized it wasn't another wolf like us. It was Darcia, but in a wolf form. A growl escaped my jaws as I raced to help Kiba and the others. I caught a glimpse of Sasuke running past me, and I looked toward where he was running, and there stood the Akatsuki fighting off Banyruu. Kikyo stood behind him, mustering up the strength she could manage. Naruto and Sakura were running towards Banyruu, coming from the woods behind the castle. **

**I turned my attention back to the scene in front of me, now closer than I realized. Darcia didn't see me coming head on, and by the time he realized it, it was a bit too late. I collided with him, making him fall backwards with me on top. I tried to get to his neck, the most vulnerable part, but his flinging paws were getting in the way. Kiba was snarling in front of me while Tsume, Toboe, and Hige circled us. A few of Darcia's robotic things were emerging from the castle to help him, but Kiba turned with bared teeth and attacked. I saw a few lasers out of the corner of my vision before I turned my attention back to Darcia beneath me. **

_**"Prepare to die Darcia," **_**I growled at him before grabbing one of his paws and crunching it between my jaws. He yelped with pain, but the look in his eyes turned cold as he snarled and snapped at my snout. I growled at him, gripping tighter to his paw. His eyes didn't change a bit as he snapped his jaws at me and put his remaining three paws beneath my stomach and pushed me off of him. I went flying backwards before landing on my back several feet from Darcia. I coughed a bit, the breath knocked out of me for a second before I leaped up, ready for an attack. I was a bit surprised to see Kiba fighting Darcia, leaving his pack to fight the diminished robots. **

**They both fought with teeth and claws, each getting blood shed. I snarled at the fight, ready to join any second. I saw an opening and went for it. I grabbed a hold of one of Darcia's back paws, making him loose balance and fall to the ground, Kiba taking advantage of the fall. I backed away, knowing Kiba could handle it. I looked around to see another black wolf running this way. I growled, not knowing if she was friend or foe. When she ran closer, I could see she had a blue tint to her. **

_**"Blue!" **_**I heard Hige yell from behind me and I whipped around to see him finish off his robot before running to greet her. He had a limp in his step and blood caked parts of his coat, but he still had a smile on his face. I ignored the small reunion as I looked over to where Sasuke was fighting, wondering if he needed any help of his own.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"DIE!" I yelled at Itachi as I ran at him full speed, the Chidori in my hand. He still had that smirk on his face, like he knew something I didn't. I gritted my teeth together as I prepared to collide with him, but I met only air. I turned to look back and saw there was nothing there. I cursed under my breath as I looked around the battle before me. Naruto and Sakura taking care of Sasori and Deidara, while Banyruu and Kikyo handled the others, even though it was uneven.**

**"Don't be such a coward!" I yelled, turning and looking everywhere for my traitor of a brother. **

**"Now, now Sasuke. Don't get your pants in a ruffle," a voice replied right behind me. I turned and saw Itachi standing there, but with a smile on his face this time. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me into the air. I kicked at him, aiming for a few 'certain' places, but Itachi dodged my useless attempts.**

**"Don't be such a trouble," Itachi fussed, as if he were still my big brother. I was about to tear him apart before he gave a yell and dropped me to the ground. I quickly got up and looked over at him, and a smile creeped across my face. Kira had her teeth latched onto his leg, blood staining the coat in her mouth.**

**"You damn dog!" he yelled as he kicked her. She yelped and landed a couple of feet from him, but she got up just as quickly as she had landed, her teeth bared and a snarl ripping from her muzzle.**

_**"Don't you **_**DARE **_**call me a dog you sadistic bas-"**_** but Kira got cut off as she focused her anger and ran at him full force, bringing her true strength to the surface. I remembered the time she went berserk that one day with Tyler, and I could see it now on the surface of her form.**

**"Control your anger, Kira!" I yelled at her as I ran at my brother from behind. A loud snarl erupted from her jaws as she attacked Itachi, landing on his chest, but only grabbing his arm. I came up behind him and threw several kunai towards the back of his legs, where the joint was. I could see him tense to move out of the way of the coming daggers, but with Kira, his movements were a bit sluggish. Instead of moving out of the way, they landed true and hit their mark. He yelled and fell to the ground, blood covering the ground below him.**

**"You will regret that," he growled and threw the snarling Kira about 10 feet from where he kneeled. He reached back and pulled out the kunai and threw them to the ground. He stood, his back facing me. I made the handsigns, building up the chidori, but I didn't get much of a chance. Itachi wheeled around, looking at me with sharingan eyes. He smirked and I tried to get the chidori out in front of me, but it was no use. Itachi grabbed my hand and slammed me into a tree. I opened my eyes, and realized he was farther away than I thought. He had thrown me a good 40 feet or so, back to the tree line. I felt blood at the corner of my mouth, but I ignored it as I brought my chidori back and rushed back at Itachi.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I landed hard on the ground, and I lay there for a second, recollecting my strength and listening to the battle sounds around me. I could tell Kiba and the others were winning their battle, but I had a feeling the ninja side of this battle was sliding a bit. There were eight Akatsuki, and only five of the ninja, six if you wanted to include me. I growled, not liking the odds. Besides, Kikyo would probably only count half seeing as how she was still injured and Banyruu would barely let her fight. **

**I stood on shakey paws, and glared back at the fight ahead of me. The pack would be fine without me, Darcia was almost finished anyways, with his limping and gashes all over the place. I took a deep breath and watched as Sasuke ran at Itachi with the blue lightening in his hand. I started to run at Itachi from the opposite side, when I realized that somebody had already taken my idea. Sasori was running at Itachi, practically a red blur as he attacked him. They fought, but I couldn't see the moves they were running so fast. I could see other things attacking Itachi, but they looked like puppets. I shook my head and watched as Sasuke slowly came to a stop, the ball still in his hand. I growled and he looked over at me. I smiled, showing my row of pointy, probably slightly red, teeth before I ran in another direction to help Banyruu and Kikyo with the plant looking dude. **

**I sank my teeth into whatever sort of skin he had, but I knew it wasn't human. He kicked and thrashed, but thanks to my distraction, Banyruu hit him with a swirling black ball. I let go as the plant started to smoke. I backed away, watching with awe. He yelled as he fell to the ground, fire now covering his whole body. I grinned, glad that we finally had one Akatsuki down. And to think, the battle had just started.**

_I know, short, but it was such a perfect ending!! LOL please review, that's what keeps me going Thank-you!_


	21. Chapter 21: Loss, Pain, and a Promise

_Well, this is my 21 chapter, HIP HIP HORAY!! dance Bottoms up to all those whiskey glasses out there Anyways, these are the Akatsuki characters that I used: __**Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, **__and of course __**Itachi.**__ This is an especially long chapter, and IT'S NOT THE LAST!! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!!_

**I watched as ninja fought with ninja, wolves with wolves, and thought why this had to happen. Why did this war have to start in the first place? What brought the ninja and their odd jutsu's to our world? These questions couldn't be answered, not by me or anyone else I knew. **

**I growled as a bird flew towards me, but it wasn't a normal bird. I scented the air and smelled clay. I tilted my head, wondering why this odd bird smelled like clay. It came closer to me, and not trusting it, I attacked it. That was a big mistake. As soon as my teeth embedded in the clay it blew into a million pieces, sending me flying backwards with shards of clay like small knives coming at me. As I landed, I tried to curl up in a ball, but my midsection was too sore. I squinted my eyes, getting ready for the clay bits to hit me. I felt the pain as I laid there, the shards imbedding in my coat and reaching my skin. I whined at the burning pain shooting through my body. This was not fair, but who said life was fair?**

**I carefully stood, some bits of loose clay falling to the ground. Spots of blood dripped down to the ground from my wounds, but I didn't want this to stop me. I was sore from being knocked around and I now had about 20 or 30 small wounds from the clay. **

**I looked around to see the girlish-guy making these birds, which happened to be bombs. I growled and bared my teeth as I crouched, ignoring my pain. I steadily came at him, not too fast, but more like a stalking manner. The girl-guy didn't notice me until I was 10 feet away from him. He glared and one of his birds came at me again. I snapped my jaws together making a snapping noise before I raced towards the clay bomb maker. The bird stopped its flight towards me, but it blew up as soon as I was almost beneath it. More shards of clay fell on me with enough force to embed a few more into me. I growled as I forced my body to attack the guy ahead of me. His face showed surprise as I attacked him, bringing him down to the ground. I snapped and snarled at him, getting my teeth around anything in my reach. My body ached for me to just run and heal, but my mind told me to stay and kill these Akatsuki members and have them for lunch. **

**I finally got my jaws around his neck and I closed them on instinct. Blood squirted into my mouth and the bomb maker started to choke and his hands that were trying to push me away were getting weaker. His hands finally fell to the ground in a helpless manner, the girl-guy shaking from his nerves. I grinned as I crunched my teeth together, going through some bone and more blood spraying into my face. **

**I brought my muzzle up, blood dripping down and hitting the now dead bomb maker. My eyes locked onto another Akatsuki member, this one looking like a shark. I stalked towards him as well, until he noticed me. He brought out his **_**very **_**big sword and brought it in front of him, my wolf seeing this as a challenge. **

**I growled and crouched, my sore muscles getting ready to spring. He grinned, and I immediately knew this was going to be a much harder foe to defeat. I was getting ready to attack and try and advert his sword away from me when the blackish-blue wolf from before jumped to my side, growling and snarling just like I was. I looked over her and saw her fur matted with blood. She was a little bit smaller than I was, but she was built with muscle. Her blue eyes were locked onto the shark in front of us.**

_**"Hey, Kira is it? It seemed you'd like some help with this guy. Darcia's dead and we're helping you defeat these guys. I'm Blue by the way,"**_** she told me without taking her eyes off of me. I sensed that she was only half wolf, but I didn't judge her from her background. I nodded my head slightly, already knowing that the shark dude didn't hear her.**

_**"Yeah, it is Kira. And thanks for the help. I think I'll need it,"**_** I replied, blocking everyone around us from hearing. **

**I smirked, showing my bloody teeth before going back into a snarl. Blue went around on his left while I circled around to his right. We were on either side of him when we both attacked. The shark's sword sliced through the air faster than I had calculated and only the flat side of his sword hit me against the side of my head. I flew back, again, and landed on my side, but flopped and rolled until I ended up staring at the shark guy from about 20 feet away. I growled as my muscles screamed at me and my wounds bled through again. Blue had missed his blade by some sort and her jaws ended up on his left arm, blood soaking her muzzle.**

**I grinned, but it was weak. I looked at the battles that I could see from my angle and I saw Naruto and Sakura fighting some guy with stitches all over his body. He was bleeding in his right arm and there was what looked like a heart lying on the ground. I didn't even want to know what his special jutsu thing was.**

**I then looked beyond them and towards Darcia's castle and watched as Tsume and Kiba fought some blonde headed Akatsuki with a sythe. I smiled as I watched my dad and Tsume work together to tear bits off of their enemy. It was odd calling him dad, and even in my mind it felt weird, but I couldn't deny who he was. **

**I glanced over at Toboe and Hige fighting some Akatsuki with a wooden looking mask over his face. I wasn't sure what that whole thing was about, but it looked like those two needed a bit of help. I struggled to stand on my paws, my body shaking from the strain. I had to get back to **_**my **_**fight. I had to defeat the shark whether it killed me or not. I suddenly thought of Sasuke and I felt like crying. What if one of us didn't make it? What if he died and I didn't get to tell him how I really felt about him? **

**I pushed these depressing thoughts to the back of my mind and glared at the shark. I felt rage and I knew I had to get mad. I was hoping my adrenaline would help me fight better, which it did last time. I felt my fur stand on end and the wounds that I had felt only moments ago were just a distant memory. I felt my paws rushing across the ground, but I didn't remember telling them to run. My mind was racing with killing ideas, and the last glimpse I saw was a shocked Blue and a shocked shark as I came racing towards him.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I glared at my brother with distaste. I hated him, and today I would make him pay. Sasori, one of the Akatsuki members, surprised me by attacking Itachi. Itachi was also surprised for he lost his focus on me and turned his attention to Sasori with questions in his eyes. **

**Sasori attacked with his puppets, and taking the advantage, charged toward the unsuspecting Itachi. He fought off the puppets and didn't have time to turn to throw me off this time. I threw my hand against his right shoulder, the Chidori ripping through his shirt and already making burn marks. He yelled in pain and dropped his kunai, making him defenseless to the puppets attacking him. My anger boiled inside me and my Chidori grew in size. Itachi seemed to scream silently as I burned his skin away to the bone. The puppets attacking him didn't help him and he collapsed into a heap. I brought my arm back towards me, the Chidori gone and my wrappings in a mess. The puppets kept attacking him without mercy.**

**I smiled, knowing my brother was leaving this world, no longer able to torture or pain anyone else. I looked around me and my eyes immediately went to the fight between Kira, Kisame, and another wolf. I could tell by Kira's movements and actions that she had gone mad, but I didn't stop her this time. If that's what would keep her alive, then so be it. **

**Sasori finished off my brother and looked at me. I looked back at him with no emotion in my eyes. Sasori finally smiled and nodded his head before heading towards two wolves fighting Tobi. I ran over to help Naruto and Sakura handle Kakuzu, the one Akatsuki member with more than one heart. He had stolen other hearts and had inserted them into himself to get their elemental powers. Pretty sick business, that guy. **

**I ignored the thought as I joined my former friends in battle. I took out a kunai and sent three towards his back and I kept one in my hand as I ran towards him, with one kunai in my hand. Kakuzu, feeling the attacks coming at him, turned his back on Naruto and blocked two of the kunai, the third landing in his stomach. I raced towards him and sliced the kunai in front of me, aiming for his chest. A long tear in his shirt showed that I had accomplished my plan, blood started to creep down his shirt. With his back on Naruto, he was too vulnerable as Naruto hit him with the Rasengan. Blood sprayed everywhere as the famous bounty hunter's life ended.**

**I looked over at Naruto and smirked. Naruto returned the gesture, but smiling his Naruto smile as blood caked his face. The moment didn't last long as I heard a thump behind me and a strangled howl.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I came back from my mad streak, I looked down to see the dead body of the shark dude and Blue smiling at me. I smiled back, already feeling the shark's blood cake on my already blood soaked coat. **

**I looked back over at the battles behind me and noticed that Itachi was dead. I smiled, glad that Sasuke had had his revenge on his brother one way or another. I looked over at Toboe and Hige and saw that they were slowly regaining the upper hand on their battle. I grinned; glad that the pup and pig of the pack could fight like hell when they wanted to. I then looked over Tsume's and Kiba's battle and my small smile disappeared. Tsume was unconscious and Kiba was fighting the blonde with a sythe . . . alone. **

**I started to run towards the battle, ready to help Kiba, but I didn't get to reach there in time. Kiba had mistimed his attack and the blonde was swinging his sythe and it was heading right towards Kiba. I ran faster, but I knew I wouldn't be able to reach him in time. Tears already blurring my vision as I watched as my father collided with the large sword. I screamed, which in my wolf form was a deformed howl.**

**Kiba landed on the ground and bounced back up just a bit before settling on the hard ground. I ran towards him, wolf tears falling down my muzzle. I caught Blue out of my side vision as she attacked the blonde that had the sythe. I ran towards Kiba, turning into my human form before I reached him and fell on my knees. Blood ran down his mid-section, the slash of the sythe going from his back all the way down to his mid-stomach.**

**Tears rolled down my face as I picked up Kiba's head and laid him on my lap. I stroked his blood caked fur as my tears fell down onto his coat. I didn't hear the battles anymore; whether they stopped to watch the scene or I just went deaf I wasn't sure.**

**Kiba's eyes fluttered open and looked at me for a second before closing again.**

_**"Kira?" **_**his voice came to my mind, but I could barely hear his weak voice. I sniffled and leaned down towards him, my head lying against his.**

**"I'm here Kiba. Please, please stay with me. I know you can," I told him, not wanting to accept the fact that I had just met my real father only to have him die.**

_**"Kira . . . I can't make it. I need. . . I need you to take over . . . the pack. Please. Remember Kira, I'll always . . . always love you. No matter where you are. . . I'll be there with you. . . Both your mom and I. . ."**_

**Kiba took one last breath before his body loosened and his head felt heavier on my lap. I burst out crying then, not believing that he was dead. By some miracle, he was still alive, but not breathing, but I knew that was nonsense. My father was dead, and he left me his pack. **

**My tears felt hot against the blood on my cheeks and I looked around to find only two Akatsuki members standing, the wooden masked one and the blonde. I gently laid Kiba's head on the ground, not wanting to disturb his body any more than I had to. I stood, my hands in fists as I turned to look at the blonde. He was looking over at me even though he was fighting Blue, Naruto, and Sakura. I growled in the back of my throat as I glared him down.**

**"You murderer!" I screamed at him, my voice breaking because of my crying. I raced towards him, ready to tear him to pieces. His eyes widened as he watched me run after him. I had no weapons, but I knew my plan.**

**I ran towards him and leaped at him, my hands reaching out in front of me towards his face. I then changed forms in mid-air, no longer human, but a raging wolf that wanted revenge and lots of blood. He swung his sythe at me, but Naruto went after his arm and the large sword didn't have a chance to hit me. My teeth sank into his face as I tore after his skin. He screamed as he fell to the ground with me lying on top. **

**He hit my sides with his fists and tried to get me off, but no matter how hard he hit my wounds, I wouldn't move off his face. I felt the blood drip off of my fangs as I lifted my muzzle to look at the Akatsuki member that had killed my father. His face was unrecognizable as not one layer of skin remained. His face was a bloody mess and chunks of him laid around his head in horrible, torn pieces. I growled and snarled at the dead body, making sure he was dead, even though I wanted to tear all of his limbs off and make chow out of him. **

**I felt a hand on my shoulders and I growled and went to snap at the person, but as my fangs came inches away from their hand, I realized it was Sasuke. I snapped my jaws shut before I could gnaw his fingers off and I looked at him. I could see the pain on Sasuke's face, but I wasn't sure why. He didn't look that bad, only a few gashes and lots of blood on him.**

**"Kira . . ." he said, but didn't finish his sentence as he hugged me. I turned into my human form and hugged him back, not caring that my wounds were hurting and I felt like I was going to pass out. I felt new tears form at me eyes and I let them slide down my cheeks. **

**Before I knew it, I was sobbing my eyes out onto Sasuke's shirt. I opened my puffy, cried-out eyes to see the pack standing behind Sasuke along with Sasori, Naruto, and Sakura. They were all looking at the scene we were making with sad faces. They all looked beaten up and everybody was covered in blood. **

**I sniffed one last time before pulling away. I looked at Sasuke once before he helped me stand up. I looked at everyone and I knew that they knew why I was such a breakdown. I could see some tear stains on some of the wolves elongated faces, but I was sure I looked a lot worse then they did.**

**"He left me in charge of the pack," I managed to hiccup out to the pack. They all nodded their heads, sad faces passing from one to the other. Even Tsume, who I guess woken up while I was on my killing rage, looked like he had shed a tear or two. **

**I then noticed Kikyo and Banyruu had disappeared. I looked around, but didn't find them anywhere. I sighed, not caring where they went. That's the way they were, come and go as they please. I sniffed one last time and rubbed my tear stained cheeks on my bloody shirt, but I knew that didn't help. I looked at everyone and managed a smile.**

**"Well, we won," I told them, trying to slide happiness into my voice. Sasori and Naruto cracked small, sad smiles and everyone else just nodded their heads, as if just realizing the outcome of the battle. **

**I felt a shiver run down my back as the ground shook. I looked around, worried. A black whole had appeared on one side of the forest. I immediately knew what that was for; it was for the ninja to return home. Another tear slid down my cheek as I gripped Sasuke tighter to me. He hesitated for half a second before he hugged me back. **

**Sasori smirked before he ran into the black hole. Naruto and Sakura followed suit, but they both looked back at Sasuke before they disappeared as well. I had a feeling Banyruu and Kikyo were already back home where they belonged, but I didn't want Sasuke to leave. The pack moved away and towards the edge of the woods, waiting for me to join them. **

**Sasuke pulled me away and looked deep into my eyes. "Kira, I'll never forget you. I can't stay now, but if I ever find a way back, I'll be looking for you," he told me, and the look in his eyes showed me everything I wanted to know. He loved me too, but he had to go back.**

**"I don't want you to leave. Can't you stay?" I begged him. I pleaded him with my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't stay. I had this feeling that if he were to stay now, something bad would happen to him.**

**He sadly shook his head and I dropped my head to look at the ground. He put his hand on the bottom my chin and lifted my face to look at him.**

**"I promise you, Kira, when I find a way back, I'll be searching for you. Don't forget that," he told me, and I knew it was unlikely I would ever see Sasuke again. A silent tear slid down my face and he took his thumb to wipe it away. He looked me in the eyes once more before he lowered his head to kiss me. It was short, but passionate as he pulled away. **

**He walked backwards towards the black hole, looking at me with a sad face, but promise in his eyes. He then turned and walked into the black hole, disappearing from sight. The black hole soon disappeared as well and the feeling that there were others unlike us left with it. **

**I kept myself from crying as I turned into my wolf form and walked over to my pack. Blue, whom I only met today, walked over to me and nuzzled me. I nuzzled her back, and when she pulled away, she had tears in her blue wolf eyes. I managed a smile as I walked through the pack to the woods. Hige wouldn't look at me, but I knew sadness was all that was on his face. Tsume stopped his glaring streak to look at me with sympathetic eyes. Toboe whined a little as I passed him and I nodded my head towards him. **

**I looked at the woods, sighed, and headed towards the river. We had to get washed up and clean our wounds. I knew there had to be a cave somewhere along the river where we could stay and heal. I kept Sasuke's promise in my mind as I led the pack, my pack, towards our destination. **

**Cheza, who had stayed in the woods and out of harms way, appeared and walked along side me, resting her hand on my back. I felt calm run through me, but it didn't cloud my thoughts, or my pain. The only thought staying in my head was Sasuke's promise.**

_So, did you like this chapter??? YOU BETTER! It took me about three hours to write this up, and that includes breaks. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS ENDING!! __**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! STAY TUNED!!!**_


	22. MORE KIRA?

**Alright!! I figured that would be a good ending for the story, but there's a second one!! Please check it out, I'll love you for it! LOL whispers You'll definately love the second!! It's not out yet, but will be soon!!**


End file.
